


Cruising into Love

by julrenda



Series: Fake Vacation in our Brains [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Victoria Hughes works on the Bridge of a Cruise Ship. This particular cruise is like no other. This is a team bonding cruise for the Deck and Technical crews of three cruise ships. Friendship, fun and love ensue.





	1. Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction I have ever written. I wrote this as a way to get over what the writers of Station 19 did to Lucas Ripley. I also wrote this as a way to keep Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley live on. I have been inspired by all of you who have written about Vic and Ripley and I thank you for giving me the confidence to write about my favorite couple.

What to wear, what to take, these are the thoughts swirling around Victoria Hughes head. Vic has had plenty of time to organise herself since she has had three months shore leave. Her next six-month contract is back on board Firecracker of the Sea, which operates tours from Seattle and up along the Alaskan coast and back again to Seattle during the summer months. The next scheduled tour cruise will begin in two weeks. However, for the week ahead the cruise that leaves tonight is a special one. 

Special because not only is it a team bonding experience added with a dose of procedural and technical training with the Deck and Technical departments of the cruise ships Firecracker of the Sea, Snow and Ice of the Sea and the new ship Sparkle of the Sea. However, it includes family time as the families of the departments were asked to join the cruise due to the fact there is a long separation when the crews go back to work. Vic is looking forward to spending time with her usual deck crew, as they are all close and consider themselves family. 

Vic shouts in distress from her bedroom. “Trav, I need help?” and moments later Travis Montgomery walks slowly into the bedroom with a querying look on his face. 

“Vic you had so much time to prep your bag for this bonding cruise.” Travis tells her as he files through her suitcase looking at what Vic had packed so far.

Vic throws her arms up in the air. “I know, I know, but you know me, I easily get distracted real quickly.” Vic tells him agitated. “What do you think?” Vic points to the clothes in suitcase.

“You need to take your uniform, but you also need to take your normal clothes like jeans, casual pants, leggings, t-shirts or long sleeved tops and that green bikini I bought for your Birthday.” Travis tells her.

Vic walks over to her draws and takes out a couple of t-shirts and tops from one draw and leggings and shorts from another. Travis examines over them moving the clothing around to see which tops and bottoms best go together.

“Oh! I need a cocktail dress as well for the tonight’s start of cruise cocktail party.” Vic says excitedly.

Travis moves over to Vic’s walk in wardrobe and looks over Vic’s limited dress selection, suddenly eyeing off a very sexy, tight fitting satin burgundy Mermaid evening gown with a Deep V halter. He had never seen before, thinking he knew all the clothes she owns as he spends most of his time shopping with Vic.

“Vic you need to takes this dress for the end of the cruise formal dinner,” Travis tells Vic, holding up the dress. “Actually, I’ve never seen you wear this but I can tell you, you will knock all the guys and of course some of the girls socks off, including mine.” Travis says laughing.

“Yes I was saving that dress for a rainy day, but I don’t want to wear it, it’s too sexy and revealing. I don’t want to attract the unwanted advances of Mayhorn’s crew, Blahh.” Vic says pulling a face, thinking of her brief fling with David Mayhorn the third Officer from the ship Snow and Ice of the Sea, which she would easily like to forget.

“C’mon Vic you never know who will turn up. There are new crew members you have not met yet. Please for me. I need some spicy gossip in my life,” Travis pleads.

“Okay but only because you said please.” Vic says in defeat.

Vic quickly runs around frantically collecting the rest of her things from the bathroom and bedroom. It is two hours before the week long cruise, sets sail and they need to get going. Travis’s didn’t mention the cruise to his family as he did not want them showing pity on him as he lost his firefighter husband Michael eighteen months ago whilst battling a fire on duty. Vic has no immediate family to speak off just an Aunt and two cousins who live in New York. 

Vic does not have much to do with them since Vic and her Aunt had a falling out over where Vic should live after Vic’s mum had passed away from her injuries caused by a car accident twelve years ago. Vic was in her final year of High School in Seattle and her Aunt wanted Vic to move to New York. Vic had her friends, had a job after school at a veterinarians cleaning the cages and feeding the pets and Vic had just turned eighteen and old enough to look after herself. 

In the end, Vic went and lived at her best friend’s house up until Vic went away to college. As Vic closes the door to her apartment she wonders, what this voyage has in-store for her, hopefully it will bring happiness.

____________________________________________________

Vic and Travis arrive at The Smith Cove Cruise Terminal at Pier 91, their ships home port. Both Vic and Travis work on the bridge deck on Firecracker of the Sea. Vic has been a third officer for the past 12 months while Travis is a second Officer and has been for the past 5 years. Their close friendship started after Vic joined the team for her first cruise contract 12 months before.

Vic and Travis’s close friends and fellow crew members include First Officers Andrea “Andy” Herrera, Jack Gibson and Maya Bishop, Second Officers Ben Warren and Charlotte Dearborn, third Officer Dean Miller and Deputy Security Officer Ryan Tanner. The Captain of the ship had to leave his post on emergency leave a week after Vic started her position, which left Staff Captain Robert Sullivan as Acting Captain until the Captain returns, whenever that will be.

Once on board Vic and Travis go their separate ways to settle into their rooms (different rooms from those used whilst on normal cruises) and change for this evening’s cocktail party, before meeting 30 minutes later on the top deck to wave goodbye as the ship disembarks. Vic quickly changes into a sleeveless high waist asymmetric hem navy blue dress and applies her makeup before leaving her room. Vic is the first to arrive on the top deck and finds a position as the rail. 

“Vic!” A familiar voice shouts from behind her. Turning around Vic sees Andy and Maya walking towards her.

“Hello ladies!” Vic replies back. “I see you have already started on the cocktails.”

“This is my second cocktail minus those two shooters we already had first up and I’m feeling great.” Andy replies. Maya nods her head in agreement.

“Where’s Trav?”Maya asks playing with the straw in her drink.

“He should be here shortly. Most likely gone to get some drinks for us both first,” Vic replies

“We will head over to the free spot over there at the rail. “Andy says pointing a couple of meters away. Andy and Maya head over to the rail. Vic continues to wait for Travis when someone stands next to her.

“Oh! This spot is already reserved for someone,” Vic says as she looks up and sees the bluest of blue eyes looking down at her. Vic’s heart misses a beat. Wow, she thinks I can get lost in those eyes. Vic refocuses and realizes the eyes belong to Captain Ripley her boss, who up and left his position a week after Vic joined the crew twelve months before.

“Captain Ripley!” Vic yells at him in shock.

“Hughes, still yelling at me I see.” Lucas Ripley replies in a soft tone and side smirk

“Sorry Sir, it is a shock to see you here. We were not told when you would be returning.”

“Actually I have been at head office this past month reviewing and learning the new procedures that need to be introduced. I will be reinstated as your Captain as off the next cruise in two weeks. Head Office thought it was a good idea to get me back earlier from my sabbatical to learn the changes and train the crews during this week’s team bonding program.”

“Oh! Well it is good that you have returned. I hope everything is well with you and your family?” Vic says with sincerity. Not taking her eyes from Ripley’s face. 

“Yes, everything is good now. Thank you Hughes.” Captain Ripley replies in a soft tone looking into Vic’s eyes. “The past year has been an emotional roller-coaster.”

Just then, Travis turns up with two cocktails in both hands. “Captain Ripley so good to see you Sir,” Travis says in surprise.

“Montgomery it is good to see you also. Well I leave you two and wish you a Bon voyage.” Ripley says starting to walk away only stopping as Vic clears her throat. 

“Will we see you at the cocktail party Captain?”

“Yes! Will I see you both there?” Ripley says scanning Vic’s face. Vic nods without saying a word mesmerized with the twinkled in his eyes.

“See you both later then.” Ripley says as he turns and leaves. Vic watching as he disappears through the crowd that has assembled on the top deck.

Vic cannot wait to see those blue eyes again. What was wrong with her she cannot start thinking of Ripley in any other way than the Captain. The bolt of electricity she felt when looking into Ripley’s eyes is not what she needs, not with the Captain, someone else yes but not Captain Ripley. Damn! That sexy dress Travis took out of wardrobe will need to make an appearance after all.  
____________________________________________________

How did she not realize Lucas Ripley’s eyes before. Vic had not noticed how handsome he is and how masculine he looks with his beard. Their first meeting went badly and not the finest of introductions. Victoria was very eager to start her new job and make a good impression. Vic turned up very early for her meeting with Staff Captain Robert Sullivan.

Victoria had to meet the Sullivan on the bridge. While waiting for Staff Captain Sullivan Vic had a look over the monitors and controls that First Officer Jack Gibson was showing her. Gibson’s phone started ringing.

“Sorry, I have to take this call outside.” he starts to leave before turning around and saying to Vic “Don’t touch anything.” laughing as he left her on the bridge alone.

While reading over her welcome handbook a tall, blond bearded man in civilian clothing walked onto the bridge. He starts rummaging around trying to find something.

“Excuse me Sir, passengers and non-deck staff cannot be on the Bridge deck without invitation and accompaniment from the Captain or crew. Could you please leave immediately?” Vic says sternly to him. He turns and stares at Vic with a quizzical eye.

“Who are you?” The man spoke with interest.

“My name is Victoria Hughes and I am the Third Officer on board this ship.“

“Hughes, Ahh, Okay.” 

“Please Sir you have to leave.” Victoria asks again in frustration.

“What if I don’t want to leave.” the man says in a querying tone. Making it difficult for Vic.

“Sir! Leave now or else I’ll get security to escort you off the ship.” Victoria yells at him. Maya and Andy whom she met earlier walked onto the Bridge at that moment looking on with interest.

“Hmm, well I don’t think that will work Hughes since I am the Captain of the ship.”

Maya and Andy both giggled but quickly stopped as the Captain gives them a stern look. Victoria’s eyes widen and wish the floor would open up and swallow her.

“Well Hughes since we never meet before and I’m not wearing my uniform, I can forgive you for thinking I’m a passenger. I just came to collect my cabin key, which I forgot to take with me before I left the bridge earlier this morning.” The Captain clarified looking at Victoria. “Hughes! I am Captain Lucas Ripley.” Ripley proceeded to say extending his hand out for Victoria to shake. Victoria took his hand in hers for the introductory handshake.

“Captain Ripley nice to meet you.” Victoria says, her cheeks turning red. This is embarrassing she thought to herself. She will never live this down. Everyone on ship will know about it.

That was not the last time she yelled at him that week. The second time was on the way back to port in Seattle after a week’s long cruise ending its voyage. They were on the bridge when Captain Ripley got tragic news that his sister and his brother-in-law were in a horrific car accident.

“Captain Ripley you okay,” Vic says to him as he drops his phone and stares in shock.

“I...I need to leave the ship now,” Ripley stammered and not looking very well before collapsing onto the floor.

“Rip, Rip.” Sullivan said rushing over to Ripley.

“I…I need to leave now.” Ripley repeated as Jack Gibson and Sullivan were helping him up onto the Captain’s seat.

“Jennifer!” Ripley called out in anguish. 

“What happened to Jennifer?” Sullivan asks with concern.

“Jennifer was in a car accident. Mark is dead.” Ripley says in distress. “I need to leave the ship Sully. I need to be with Jennifer.” Ripley stammers before breaking down.

“We will get you home soon Luke. I’ll find out what happened and organise someone to come get you once we have arrived in port.” Sullivan says to Luke with a reassuring expression. “Hughes stay with Captain Ripley and make sure he doesn’t leave as he has a tendency to leave without thinking of the consequences and his well-being. I need to make some phone calls.” Sullivan tells her sternly, and then gives orders to Bishop and Gibson to hold everything down before he leaves the bridge.

Ripley looked pale and suddenly old looking as he stared into space and absent from what was happening on the bridge.

Vic was not sure what to do, but picks up the jug of water and glass from a bench nearby. “Sir, have a sip of water” Hughes passes a glass to Ripley, but he does not take it. “Sir you don’t look so good you need to have some water.” Vic repeats with a little more force in her voice. Ripley takes the glass and has a sip before giving it back to Vic. 

Ripley gets up and starts to leave. “Sir you need to stay you are in shock, please sit down.” Vic pleads as Ripley walks past her ignoring her. “Captain! Stop” Vic yells at him, as he keeps walking towards the door. “Captain Ripley! You must not leave.” she yells louder this time.

Ripley still ignoring her. Vic can understand his turmoil as she had gone through the same thing when her mother passed away. Vic remembers a nurse gently talking to her and calming Vic when Vic was angry and very upset. The soft-spoken gentle voice of the nurse was able to bring Vic back to focus on the here and now.

Vic gently says to the Captain, “Lucas, please stay.” 

Ripley stops turns around and looks at Vic in surprise. “Hughes call me by my title Captain Ripley and you just yelled at me again.” Ripley says annoyed before sternly saying, “Yell at me again and you’re fired.”

He walks back to the Captain’s seat and sits. His eyes still on Vic as Sullivan walks back onto the bridge. Vic was not sure what to make of that last statement. Of course, it must be the shock talking. 

“Luke.” Sullivan says. “We are three hours from port. Frankel from HR will take you to the hospital and Claire is on her way to the hospital now. I will continue on the bridge now.” Sullivan continues.

“Thanks Sully, you’re a good friend, I need to pack my bag.”

“Gibson please go with Captain Ripley and help him.” Sullivan says.

Before Ripley leaves, he looks at Victoria one last time and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Gibson ushering him out the door. That was the last time Vic saw Lucas Ripley for twelve months.


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Lucas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about getting the first chapter out and this one I feel slightly better but I feel as though this is going at a slow pace.

Pulling into the passenger drop off bay at Pier 91, Lucas Ripley cannot believe it has been twelve months to the day since he was last here. Getting out from the driver’s side of the wheelchair accessible vehicle Ripley makes his way to the passenger side of the van and slides open the door and folding down the ramp.

Waiting there in her wheelchair is Ripley’s sister Jennifer and beside her strapped into their seats are Jennifer’s two sons nine year old Cayden and seven year the Colbie. Next to them sits Jennifer’s mother in law Doreen Moore.

“We are here boys,” Lucas says excitedly. “Wait until I get your mother out before you leave the car and stay on the path.” 

The boys sit impatiently as Lucas unstraps Jennifer’s wheelchair and slowly Jennifer manoeuvres her way down the ramp. Getting out from the passenger side of the van is Jennifer’s sister in law Kelly who will drive the van back to her home as she not attending the cruise and the next to get out from the passenger side is Jennifer’s father in law Garth Moore or more commonly known by the boys as Grandpa Gruffy.

Jennifer’s in laws have been the best over the time Jennifer has known them which has been seventeen years ever since she started dating her late husband Mark in college. In the past year they have meant more to her as both Doreen and Garth have helped her in looking after her boys and of late caring for her since Lucas has had to return to work. Jennifer is slowly getting the feeling back in her legs and her rehabilitation is progressing slowly and it has been hard work but her doctor’s at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital have been happy with her progress.

Taking this cruise means a lot to them all as it is an escape from what happened on this day a year ago and also gives them a break from their hectic routines. Doreen and Garth both share the load of getting the boys ready for school and taking them to their sporting practices and their games, getting the meals ready, cleaning, shopping, and now having to look after Jennifer and her many needs and shuttling her off to the many medical, and physiotherapy appointments she has.

Lucas cannot pay back Doreen and Garth enough especially now he has had to go back to work. It was decided months ago that Jennifer, the boys and the Moore’s would move out of Lucas’s house and into a new house specially designed for wheelchair-bound people and their families since Lucas’s house was too small and not appropriate for wheelchair access to all areas of the house. Jennifer and the Moore’s pulled their money together from the sale of their previous homes to buy the newly established house just a block away from where Lucas lives.

“Look mum there is Aunty Claire and Jeremy.” Cayden says referring to Robert Sullivan’s wife Claire and son ten-year-old Jeremy who was walking over to them.

“Hi All, so happy to see you.” Claire says enthusiastically making her way over to Lucas.

“Hello Claire,” Lucas gives his friend a kiss on the cheek. “You look radiant,” Lucas says looking at her.

“Well they say pregnant women have a glow.” Claire laughs rubbing her small protruding belly. “Five months to go and Robert is already stressing about the due date.”

Everyone laughs, “Well I think we better get going or else Sully will be stressing about not disembarking on time.” Lucas suggests. A few minutes later everyone waves Kelly off before leaving to board the ship.

Once on the ship Lucas helps Jennifer, the boys, Doreen, and Garth locate their large three bedroom family suite. When Lucas opens the door, Colbie runs past him scanning the room and his eyes widen in surprise seeing a slide in the room.

“Wow there’s a slide in here.” Colbie squeals in delight running up the stairs to the mezzanine floor and sliding down the slide closely followed by Cayden.

Lucas laughs watching the boys “Nothing but the best for my family.”

“Wow this is incredible Lucas. This is a two-storey suite, how the hell did we get this room.” Jennifer says in disbelief.

“Like I said nothing but the best for my family.” Lucas repeats leaning down and giving Jennifer a kiss on the cheek. “Jen your room is downstairs as are the boy’s room and Doreen and Gruffy you get the master bedroom upstairs which has its own balcony.”

“Oh! Lucas this is too much.” Doreen says going over to him and hugging him. “Thank you so much, Lucas, we have never stayed anywhere this extravagant before.” Doreen continues.

“Well, I must be leaving you now. Shall we meet on the top deck in an hour to see the ship leave the pier?” Lucas suggests to everyone.

“Sorry Lucas I promised the boys that they could go for a swim with Jeremy at the pool at the back of the ship before all the families meet there for the big get together tonight.” Jennifer says looking over at the boys.

“Okay! Well, I will try to catch you later before you all turn in for the night and if you need anything my cabin is at the end of this corridor on the left or call me I’ll have my phone.” Lucas says as he makes his way to the door.

Lucas leaves to find his own cabin down the hallway. Lucas enters his considerably smaller room consisting of a queen’s size bed, a lounge, a desk to work at and a bathroom. He takes his wallet from his back pocket and sits on the bed. He opens up his wallet and hidden in a zipped compartment of the wallet he takes out a worn-out folded up photograph of Victoria Hughes in her uniform. He tenderly looks over it and the eyes that had captured him.

He is looking forward to seeing her again. After a couple of minutes, he puts the photograph back in its place in his wallet and he starts getting ready for the cocktail party and looks over the speech he will be giving at the party. After an hour, Lucas is dressed in dinner trousers, a white dinner shirt with a grey tie.

He looks over himself in the mirror before leaving his cabin and makes his way to the top deck. He scans the deck for space at the rail. He sees a space next to a caramel-coloured woman in a navy blue dress; her hair is black and frizzy and put up into a ponytail. Lucas walks over, positions himself next to the woman, and looks down to see her face. He recognizes the face immediately. It is the face of Victoria Hughes. Look up, look up I need to see those big chocolate brown eyes he thinks to himself.

“Oh! This spot is already reserved for someone,” Victoria tells him looking up directly into his eyes.

Ripley swears her eyes darkened when she looked into his. A rush of blood runs through him that awakens his body. Keep calm, breathe normally, act normally do not make a fool of yourself is all he is thinking.

“Captain Ripley!” Vic yells at him in shock.

“Hughes, still yelling at me I see.” Lucas Ripley replies in a soft tone and gives her a slight smirk.

Lucas loved that first meeting when she yelled at him, not knowing who he was. He loved the playful banter and saw her face blush when she found out he was the Captain. He became intrigued with her at that point, but it was not until Victoria yelled at him for the second time that his interest in her peaked more so than their first meeting. 

“Sorry Sir, it is a shock to see you here. We were not told when you would be returning.”

“Actually I have been at the head office this past month reviewing and learning the new procedures that need to be implemented. I will be reinstated as your Captain as off the next cruise in two weeks. Head Office thought it was a good idea to get me back earlier from my sabbatical to learn the changes and train the crews during this week’s team bonding program.”

“Oh, well it’s good that you have returned. I hope everything is well with you and your family,” Ripley notices the sincerity in her voice as he continues to look into her eyes.

“Yes, everything is good now. Thank you, Hughes.” Captain Ripley replies in a soft tone still looking into Vic’s eyes. “The past twelve months have been an emotional rollercoaster.” He was about to say something more when he looks up and sees Travis making his way over to them carrying two drinks. 

“Captain Ripley so good to see you, Sir.” Travis says in surprise passing one of the cocktails to Vic.

“Montgomery it is good to see you also. Well, I leave you two and wish you a Bon voyage” Ripley says taking a step to leave but stops as Vic clears her throat and appears to want to ask him a question. 

“Will we see you at the cocktail party Captain?” Vic says

“Yes! Will I see you both there?” Lucas asks assuming that they would be going by the way they were dressed. He looks intensely at Vic as she starts to nod her head without saying a word. 

“See you both later then.” Ripley says as he turns, leaves and disappears through the crowd that has assembled on the top deck.

He moves his way through the crowd and starts to climb the stairs that lead to a smaller deck above. Once he reaches the top, he looks down on the below deck he was just on and watches Victoria wave to the crowd on the pier as the ship blows its horn and disembarks.

He should not be having lustful thoughts of Victoria Hughes as he does not know her well yet but she has a power that seems to be pulling him in. The right thing to do is fight the urge and limit his presence around her. He knew he could not keep tormenting himself but her magnetism was too strong and seeing her now just proved that.

Lucas reflects back on the second time Vic yelled at him. It was the night of Jennifer and Mark’s accident. It had just past three in the morning and he had just come onto the bridge for the last few hours of the cruise before the ship arrived back in Seattle. He wanted to give Sully a break and time to have a quick nap before coming back on the bridge to help with the ships arrival.

Lucas and Robert were very good friends and started on cruise ships at the same time fifteen years ago. Lucas was Robert’s wingman on the night Robert meet Claire in a nightclub and of course, was his best man when they married twelve years ago. Robert was Lucas’s best man when Lucas married his second wife Eva just months after Robert and Claire’s wedding.

Robert and Claire helped Lucas over his separation and subsequent divorce from Eva after only a year of marriage. They were also there for him after Jennifer’s accident. Claire an ex nurse helped with Jennifer to begin with teaching Lucas with how to care for a person whose mobility is limited. Lucas could not ask for better friends.

Just before Sully left the bridge, Lucas’s mobile phone rung, “Hello this is Lucas Ripley,” He said in a professional manner. “Yes Jennifer Moore is my sister,” he told the caller. After several seconds, he stammered his words “W…What, N…No, N…No.” was all he could say. He began to feel dizzy and faint.

“Captain Ripley you okay?” Vic says to him as he drops his phone and stares in shock.

“I...I need to leave the ship now.” Ripley says stammering his words and feeling unwell before collapsing onto the floor.

“Rip, Rip.” Sullivan says rushing over to Ripley.

“I…I need to leave now.” Ripley repeated as Jack Gibson and Sullivan were helping him up onto the Captain’s seat.

“Jennifer!” Ripley called out in anguish. 

“What happened to Jennifer?” Sullivan asks with concern.

“Jennifer was in a car accident. Mark is dead.” was all Ripley could say. “I need to leave the ship, Sully. I need to be with Jennifer.” Ripley stammers before he breaks down in tears.

“We will get you home soon Luke. I’ll find out what happened and organise someone to come get you once we have arrived in port.” Sullivan says to Luke with a reassuring expression. “Hughes stay with Captain Ripley and make sure he doesn’t leave as he has a tendency to leave without thinking of the consequences and his wellbeing. I need to make some phone calls.” Sullivan tells her and then gives orders to Bishop and Gibson to hold everything down before he leaves the bridge. Lucas was not paying attention to what Robert said to them.

As minutes passed Ripley continued to stare into space. He lost all sense of what was happening on the bridge. All he wanted to do is leave and go to Jennifer, his little sister whom he loved so dearly. Jennifer was the only family he had left. That could not be happening again he had thought.

Lucas and Jennifer lost their parent's twenty-five years ago in a car accident. He was in his first year of college, had just met Lily his first wife and had just turned nineteen. Jennifer was twelve at the time. It was a real struggle as he had to support and bring up Jennifer. In the end, he decided to leave college get himself a job working on the wharf loading supplies onto cruise liners and other ships. That’s how he got interested in working on cruise ships. 

“Sir, have a sip of water.” Hughes passes a glass to Ripley, but he does not take it. “Sir you don’t look so good you need to have some water,” Vic repeats with a little more force in her voice. Ripley takes the glass and has a sip before giving it back to Vic. 

Ripley cannot stand waiting, he has no patience when it comes to family and those he loves. He gets up and starts to leave. “Sir you need to stay you are in shock, please sit down.” Vic pleads as Ripley walks past her ignoring her. “Captain Stop!” Vic yells at him, as he keeps walking towards the door. “Captain Ripley! You must not leave,” she yells louder this time. After a couple of seconds, Vic gently says to the Captain, “Lucas, please stay.” 

He stops turns around and looks at Vic in surprise. “Hughes call me by my title Captain Ripley and you just yelled at me again.” Ripley says annoyed before sternly saying, “Yell at me again and you’re fired.” He walks back to the Captain’s seat and sits. His eyes still on Vic as Sullivan walks back onto the bridge. 

“Luke.” Sullivan says. “We are three hours from port. Frankel from HR will take you to the hospital and Claire is on her way to the hospital now. I will continue on the bridge now.” Sullivan continues.

“Thanks Sully, you’re a good friend, I need to pack my bag.” Ripley says as he remembered he had not done it yet.

“Gibson please go with Captain Ripley and help him.” Sullivan says.

Before Ripley leaves, he looks at Victoria one last time and was about to apologise for his last remark when he was interrupted by Gibson ushering him out the door. 

When Gibson took him to his cabin to help with his packing Ripley forgot he has some personnel files on his desk that need filing away from prying eyes. Victoria Hughes’s file was on top of the pile. He opened the file up and there was an HR photograph of Victoria in her uniform, her big chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. When Gibson was not looking, he took the photograph and put it in his jacket pocket. He now had something to remember Victoria Hughes until his return.

It fascinated him that Victoria was the only person around his colleagues and friends that openly yelled at him. Victoria yelling at him the second time was to get his attention and not of an altercation. He was not listening to her when she was yelling at him but when she gently said his first name Lucas.

The way she said it was so sweet to hear and then he looked into her eyes, those big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It restarted his closed-off heart. It had been just over ten years since his marriage to Eva ended. Since then he has had no long term relationships just a couple of dates and one night stands here and there but nothing significant. This attraction to Victoria it felt different it was different.

His first marriage to Lily happened a year after the death of his parents. They were both young and Lily felt tied down and overwhelmed in caring for Jennifer. They talked long and hard about their feelings and they discovered they were on different pages of life. They decided to end their brief two-year marriage and it actually worked out better for them as Lucas regards Lily, her second husband and three children as his good friends and often sees them when he can. He just was not meant to be with Lily and definitely not Eva.

Victoria Hughes was someone entirely not like his ex-wives, someone completely different in personality, and in looks. She is a wildfire that he needed to inflame him as no one has ever done before.

The ship sails off out of port and out into the ocean. The sun starts to set and everyone is hyped for what is ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocktail Party time. So excited about the next chapter. Stay tuned


	3. Cocktail Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night on the cruise ship and there is a cocktail party to welcome everyone to the team bonding cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long but I had fun writing it. So sit back and enjoy.

Walking onto the Pool Deck Victoria and Travis see so many faces they knew and some new faces. The night was a perfect balance not too hot and not too cold. Victoria had bought along her black jacket to the cocktail party just in case, as the further out to sea they sailed the cooler it was going to be.

The deck is a glare with sparkling fairy lights and vintage light bulbs. Floating tea light candle water lanterns highlight the pool. The ambience was just right.

There were a couple of bars set up to serve the cocktails and waiting staff bringing out canapes and appetizers that looked amazing. A band was set up at the side of the pool with a modest dance floor area. Victoria was going to have a great night she was determined too.

“Shall we go get a cocktail it’s been too long since we finished our first.” Vic said to Travis walking in the direction of the closest bar.

“Well we had to do an evacuation drill first. It’s only been a ½ hour, but way too long.” Travis agrees laughing.

At the bar Vic orders the cocktail Sex on the beach. Travis asks, “Why did you order that?”

Vic replies, “I think this is the only sex I’ll be getting this evening.”

“I guess I better have one too as I won’t be getting any either.” Travis laughs once again.

Once they have their drinks they make their way over to their group sitting in two long lounge chairs with comfortable cushions located to one side of the main bar at the end of the pool.

“Hey guys what’s taken you so long to get here?” Andy greets them slurring her words.

Victoria and Travis look at each other in surprise. “Didn’t you do the evac drill?” Vic asks her.

“Opps! I got distracted in the bathroom.” Andy puts her hand to her mouth looking over at Ryan.

“Well I hope the distraction was worth it?” Vic says seeing the glance Andy gave to Ryan.

Andy and Ryan must be back on together. Those two are impossible. They find a way to break up then within days, weeks they find an excuse to be back together. This time the alcohol obviously brought them back together for a quick hook-up.

“Oh it was” Ryan chimes in. Everyone laughs.

“Let’s get this party started.” Maya says loudly standing with her arms up over her head livening up the crowd that has assembled.

Suddenly the microphone squeals to life and Ripley stands on the band stage with the mic in his hand. “Did I hear someone say let’s get the party started” he says into the microphone and everyone erupts into cheers and applause. “Okay, Okay, before this party officially starts I want to say a couple of things. The first being a big thank you to those of you who sent well wishes to me and my sister. Just to inform you all Jennifer is doing well and she is with us on this cruise so please say hi if you see her rolling around in her wheelchair.” Clearing his throat, he continues, “It is great to see a large number of you turning up this evening for our first bonding occasion. The cruise liner has never done something like this week’s cruise ever before for its staff. I expect it to be a one off as they really had a bumper year with an increase in guests and adding more tours. Don’t tell them I told you, that” Everyone laughs. “Everyone should have this week’s itinerary. On the days that we are cruising out at sea we will initiate our training programme. So on these days the way it will work are as follows, we will meet in the ballroom and go through the theoretical side of the procedures, which will commence at 9:00am sharp until morning tea at 10:30am. We will break for half an hour before we separate into our deck and technical crews and learn how to use the new navigational and engineering equipment until 12:30 pm. Those of you that have shifts on the bridge or in the engine room during this time will have a one-hour abridged version of the procedures after lunch. The afternoons will be yours to spend time with your families. The days that we arrive in port at Ketchikan and Juneau are free for you and your family to explore. Just remember to check your itinerary for the evenings scheduled fun bonding sessions. There will be a singles evening for those of you who are single and there will be a quick speed dating activity I believe. HR has arranged this. So don’t go blaming me if you end up with the wrong person at the end of the night.” Ripley wiggles his left index finger to the crowd. “There’s a couples evening for those of you who are married and this is my favourite part the singles will have to babysit the kids while the couples are having fun.” There were groans from the crowd. Ripley’s laugh was audible through the microphone. “There will be a relay race one evening. You will all be broken up into groups and each of you will need to complete a task such as going down the water slide then running to the next person who will take a turn on the Firefox then run to the next person at the go kart track etc. This should be fun for you all. I might join in that activity. I could go on but I will leave the rest of what I was going to say until tomorrow. Have a great evening and one last thing have a great cruise everyone.” Everyone gives applause as Ripley turns and leaves the stage.

Vic watches as Ripley walks off the stage and over to where the other captains are chatting. He really does have a presence about him as the other captains stop talking and focus on Ripley when he arrives. Vic continues to look his way when he suddenly looks up at her.

She feels her cheeks start to burn at being caught looking at him. Quickly looking away and focusing on what her group are discussing she tries very hard to get involved but they were discussing what new procedures the cruise liner have included. No interest in the conversation Vic walks to the bar and says to Leroy a friend from high school who now works as a bartender on the cruise ship “Can I have a Blow job please.”

“Beg your pardon.” Vic hears from behind her. It’s Ripley of all people.

“No the drink, It’s a shooter, not an actual blow job, oh you know a shooter like Honey Dew me.” Ripley’s eyebrows rise in surprise “Oh god...I” Vic stops babbling and once again feeling embarrassed.

“Like a B-52.” Ripley suggests.

“Yes! Exactly.” Vic says nodding her head.

“My favourite is a Slippery Nipple.” Ripley says with a smile. Vic quickly coughs in shock at what he said. Vic was not expecting that from him.

“Okay! I’m partial to having an Orgasm myself.” Vic says closing her eyes and not wanting to look at Ripley. The things she says without thinking. Vic turns to the bar, picks up her shooter, and quickly swallows its contents. “I will have a Voodoo this time, an Apple Martini and a Slippery Nipple for the gentleman.” Vic says to Leroy and turns back looking up at Ripley whose smile widens when he sees her whipped cream moustache.

Ripley lifts his left hand, which hovers over Vic’s lips “May I, you have remnants of your Blow job lingering above your top lip.” Ripley says seductively and intensely looking into her eyes wiping the cream off her upper lip.

“Spice!” Vic says just audible enough for Ripley to hear.

“Excuse Me?” Ripley says

“What? No, Oh! Nothing, No I wasn’t, it’s just, what did you say?” Vic blabs.

“I didn’t say anything,” Ripley replies.

“Me neither,” Vic says back.

“No.” Ripley’s eyebrows rise.

“No, Mmm.” Vic presses her lips together. 

“Ha… Okay.” Ripley smiles not taking his eyes from Vic.

“Okay.” Vic stares back.

“Luke, Luke” A female voice calls out breaking Luke and Vic’s eye contact. It is Debra Frankel from HR and Ripley’s childhood friend. “Sorry to interrupt but I’m still waiting on my drink you were getting me," Frankel stands very close to Ripley putting her arm around the small of his back and puts her right hand just above his right ass cheek Vic notices. Frankel looks at Vic giving her the evil eye “Hughes.” Vic just nods without saying a word.

“Oh Deb, I’m sorry I got distracted talking to Hughes.” Luke said.

“What were you talking about to get distracted?” Frankel asks. Tightening her grip on Ripley.

“What shooters and cocktails we like to drink.” Ripley said looking at Vic.

“Oh, there are some great ones out there but I got to say I like the Absolut Legspreader myself,” Frankel says innocently, Vic looks at Ripley stifling a laugh. “Speaking of legspreader we need to do that thing” Frankel says just audible enough for Vic to hear.

“Oh yes. Sorry Hughes, I got to go and do a thing with Deb. I’ll talk to you later?” Ripley says looking hopeful at Vic.

“Okay, later” Vic says watching Frankel steer Ripley to the exit of the pool deck and away from the party.

Vic turns back to the bar and downs both her shooter and the one she ordered for Ripley before picking up her apple martini and leaving. On her way back to the group she notices Miller and Dearborn in private conversation.

“Hi guys what’s happening,” Vic says casually taking a sip of her drink.

“Dearborn’s parents and my parents are trying to set us up together.” Miller says annoyed as Vic chocks on her drink. “It irritates me how they interfere in my love life. There’s that new third officer, Nikki that started today who I would much rather be set up with, no offence Charlotte it’s just you know.” 

Dearborn nods in agreement “No offence taken Miller I would be interested in her as well if…” Suddenly Dean clears his throat as to stop Dearborn saying anything further “Never mind.” She finishes.

Looking at Dearborn Vic says “Don’t your parents know you’re interested in women.”

“No! I haven’t yet had the conversation with them. I will have to though as I have been seeing someone for several months,” Dearborn replies suddenly covering her mouth looking at Dean shaking his head. “Opps I was not meant to tell you that.’

“Okay, spill.” Vic says being nosy.

“I rather not say as the lady in question is a bit older than me and I have tried not to be seen with her in public. We have kept it on the down low.”

“Ooo…. a secret relationship.” Vic’s interest peaks once more.

“It’s only a secret until I come out to my parents. No one knows other than my brother Lewis, Miller, Maya and now you know. So do not go telling people. I am going to the bar to get drunk. I might have a few Absolut Legspreader’s to get me headed in the right direction,” Vic spits her drink down her dress on hearing Dearborn’s choice of beverage. Dearborn looks at Vic and asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeap! All good.” Vic says wiping her dress. “I’ll just go to the ladies and clean up before a stain appears.” Vic walks to the exit door and walks down the corridor heading towards the women’s toilet when she stops dead in her tracks as she sees Ripley and Frankel come out of the Doctor’s Office. 

Vic quickly hides behind an over sized pot plant and overhears Ripley say to Frankel “Congratulations Deb, I’m so over the moon for you. You have wanted this for so long.”

“I can’t believe it has finally happened and if it wasn’t for you and your support I would not have done this. I love you Luke.” Vic cannot believe her ears Frankel is in love with Ripley.

So where does Dearborn fit into the picture then. Vic is just assuming but she is pretty sure Frankel and Dearborn are onto together as Frankel has not hid the fact that she swings both ways and who else drinks an Absolute Legspreader not her for one thing.

“I love you too Deb and I will support you no matter what.” Vic sees Ripley hug Frankel and gives her a quick kiss on the side of the mouth.

This cannot be true, Ripley and Frankel in love and Frankel is cheating on Ripley with Dearborn. Vic knows the alcohol is starting to affect her senses but she is sure she heard correctly. Ripley and Frankel walk further down the corridor and away from the party.

Still in disbelief, Vic quickly heads into the women’s toilet to clean herself up. Vic is now unsure whether to pursue Ripley. But how dare he start to flirt with her when he’s with Frankel. Vic gets annoyed with herself for flirting back, he will be her Captain again in two weeks so there’s no use in getting involved with him. Vic decides to head back to the bar and drown her sorrows not caring about the consequences.

Entering back onto the pool deck minutes later Vic notices the band has started and both Maya and Andy are on the dance floor dancing to the bands version of Abba’s Dancing Queen. Vic heads to the bar, joins Dearborn in having a couple of shooters, and orders another Apple martini before heading back to the couches where Travis has been joined by a short bespectacled guy.

“Hey! Trav, Where’s Jack and Miller?” Vic asks. 

“They have a shift on the bridge they just left to get ready,” Travis replies. Vic had noticed Jack and Miller had not been drinking tonight.

“So who’s this? Vic says turning her attention to the guy talking to Travis.

“Hi I’m Doctor Levi Schmitt, I will be the new doctor on this ship.” Levi responds.

“So you will be joining Dr Andrew DeLuca? Levi nods. “Welcome to Firecracker. So what have you guys been talking about?” Vic asks  
.  
“We were talking about coming out to our friends and family?” Travis answers.

“Ooo….Levi are you single?" Vic asks bouncing her eyebrows at Travis.

“I am now but I have recently ended a relationship with a doctor at Grey Sloan memorial. I needed a fresh start and found out about the new doctors position on the ship through Dr Bailey.

“A fresh start is always good for the soul, hey Trav.” Vic has been telling Travis lately that he needs to start getting back out there in the dating game but Travis says he needs more time. Vic wants Travis to try to get back out there again. Vic will try her best on this voyage to set Travis up with Levi or Grant the new chef for one of the restaurants on board ship.

“I don’t know what you’re implying.” Travis says glaring at Vic and quickly changes the subject, as the band starts playing MC Hammers U can’t touch this. “Are you into dancing? I am, let’s dance with Maya and Andy.” Travis says to Levi standing up and walking in the direction of the band with Levi following behind.

Vic sits alone and sees Ripley, Captain Sullivan and Frankel come in. Vic does not want to talk to Ripley and notices Mayhorn standing with his crew nearby. Vic gets up and walks over to him but stumbles over her own feet spilling her drink all over him and a bit of herself. 

“Hey Vic way to go, all you had to do to talk to me was say hi. You did not have to throw your drink all over me, unless you planned it so you could rip my wet clothes off and have your way with me?” Mayhorn raises his eyebrows at Vic.

“Sorry I stumbled, I lost my footing; rip your clothes off you, No! No…” Vic looks at Ripley who now has his arm around Frankel. “But I could take them off without ripping them? Vic suggested without thought of what she was really saying. She just wanted to forget Ripley. “I need another drink. Want one too?” Vic asks making her way to Leroy behind the bar, Mayhorn following. “Hey Leroy Apple Martini please?” Vic asks.

“Hey Vic I think you have had enough alcohol. You have been going hard on the drinks tonight. You must be pissed at someone?” Leroy questions.

“Shit you know me so well. But I want another drink?” Vic persists.

“Ok I’ll make you a special concoction.” Leroy goes off to make the drink for Vic.

Vic turns back to Mayhorn but her attention falls on Ripley who has just made his way to the bar. Vic presses herself up against Mayhorn’s chest and says seductively “Mayhorn! Want to go back to my cabin?” Ripley looks at her with a hurt expression as he obviously hears Vic and turns and leaves. Vic watches as he leaves.

“Hey Vic try this?” Leroy hands Vic a disgusting looking green drink. “I swear it’s the best cocktail ever.” Leroy gives Vic an attentive look.

Vic takes a gulp of the drink “Yuck that’s not a cocktail. What is this yuck?” She shouts at Leroy.

“It’s the best hangover cure you could ask for.” He replies laughing. “Drink it all Vic?” as he puts a finger under the glass pushing the glass back up to her mouth. Vic drinks the rest under sufferance. He passes her another drink, “Chase it down with a lemonade it will leave the sweetness in your mouth.”

“You are no longer my friend. You’ll pay for this.” Vic threatens.

“I swear you won’t be in the morning.” Leroy waves as he leaves to serve the next person.

Looking at Mayhorn Vic points to the exit door and he nods. Vic waves to Travis on the dance floor and he waves back as she makes her way to the exit with Mayhorn. Just before they walk out Vic looks over at Ripley who is looking at her in disappointment.

Vic knew she had one too many cocktails when she invited Mayhorn back to her cabin. She was just using him as a means to hurt Ripley. Realizing what she had done, how was she going to get herself out of this predicament she wondered. Vic and Mayhorn wait quietly for the lift to come down so it could take them up to her floor.

Several seconds later the lift arrives and she is trying to come up with an excuse to bail out but her inebriation had affected her thinking. They both walk into the lift and as the doors start to close a woman shouts "Hold the lift.

Vic quickly presses some buttons not sure which button to keep the doors open but she must have pressed the right one as the doors start to reopen. A woman in a wheelchair and two young boys appear at the lift. The woman looks up at Vic with red puffy eyes and she appeared to have been crying.

“Thank you so much, I am not feeling well and I need to get to our suite,” the woman says.

“I did hear you shout out, I am just happy I could get the doors to swing back open in time, I had trouble finding the right button to push.” Vic waffles.

The woman’s forehead was wrinkling up as though she was trying to remember something. “You look familiar, have we met before?” the woman asks Vic.

“No I don’t think so not unless you have taken a cruise in the past year?” Vic replies.

“No I haven’t. I have spent the better part of the year in hospital and in rehabilitation.” the women tells Vic as the lift doors close and starts to move.

“Oh! You are Captain Ripley’s sister?” Vic says in surprise.

“Yes I’m Jennifer. Do you work with Lucas” She replies. 

“Yes! I’m Victoria Hughes.” Vic said looking at Jennifer’s sudden change in expression.

“Victoria...” Jennifer hesitates when the lift stops at Vic’s floor.

“Are you busy? I am just not feeling well and I really need Luke. He is not answering my calls. I was wondering if you could find him for me,” Jennifer said with some urgency.

“Um!” Vic briefly hesitates, not wanting to see Ripley again tonight but changes her mind seeing Jennifer’s upset face. “If you need help, I can go get your brother. He was still at the cocktail party when I left.” 

Mayhorn pipes up “I thought we...” 

“Not now David, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Vic says pushing him out of the lift and quickly pressing the button to close the doors. 

“Sorry did you two have plans?” Jennifer said.

“No! No plans... Actually that was a lie. You saved me from a big mistake.” Vic says truthfully.

“Ugh. Glad I could help.” Jennifer’s face brightens before saying, “Victoria just take me to my suite and I’ll try to ring him again before you go track him down.”

“I have a better idea. I can ring my friend Travis to send him up as Trav was at the party too.”

“That’s a great idea.” 

The lift doors open and they make their way to the suite. “So who are these two young good looking spunks?” Vic said looking at the boys.

“I’m Cayden.” The boy said pushing Jennifer’s wheelchair.

“And I am Colbie. Do you want to see our slide?” Colbie says enthusiastically.

“What!” Vic says confused. 

Cayden opens the door to the suite and Colbie quickly runs past him and runs up to the slide. “See.” Colbie shows Vic as she follows Jennifer and Cayden into the suite.

“Wow! There is a slide in here. This is a huge suite.” Vic says looking around. 

“Yes! this suite is absolutely amazing.”

“Let me call Travis?” Vic takes her phone out of her jacket and calls Travis. “Hey Trav, are you still at the party. Great, can you see Ripley, I am with his sister Jennifer she has been trying to call him as she is not feeling well. Can you please send him to her suite? Thanks Trav, call you later.” Vic turns to Jennifer who just told her boys to shower and get ready for bed.

“Travis is going to pass on the message to Rip… I mean Lucas” Vic felt weird saying his first name again. “I’ll get you some water.” Vic says to Jennifer.

“There’s a bottle in the fridge.” Jennifer says. Vic walks to the fridge in the little kitchenette area, takes out a bottle of water, and pours it into a glass and handing it to Jennifer.

"Please tell me what happened?" 

“I had just left my in laws at the family gathering who have met up with some old friends who invited them to a bar to catch up. I had been thinking of Mark all night and then I heard a song we both liked and I got upset and gave myself a headache from crying. It was a year ago today I lost Mark.” Jennifer says sobbing.

Vic takes Jennifer’s hand and holds it. “The first anniversary of a death of a loved one is so hard and it feels it will never get easier but it does after a period of time. I lost my mum twelve years ago from a drunk driver hitting her car head on. I thought the pain and hurt would never go away. In a way it never does but it does lessen overtime.” Vic emotionally reveals.

“Lucas and I lost our parents in a car accident too. So I do know the grieving process but I never expected to lose Mark. He was my everything.” Jennifer starts to cry again at the exact moment Ripley comes running into the room but stops suddenly on seeing Vic holding his sister’s hand which Vic lets go and moves out of the way for Ripley.

“Jennifer what is it love?” Ripley’s voice was soft and gentle as he goes and takes Jennifer in his arms.

Jennifer could not speak. Ripley pulls back “I’m sorry I knew this was a hard day for you. I should not have left you to go to the cocktail party.”

“I thought I was going to be ok. I felt good all day until I had time to think about him and then I heard our favorite song. The realization that I lost Mark a year ago today made me upset and I began to feel ill.” Jennifer says sobbing.

“Let’s get the boys into bed and then we will sit and talk. You are very upset. Do you have a headache?” Ripley asks Jennifer knowing all too well what crying does to people.  
“Yes! I think I need something for it.”

Vic was slowly walking backwards towards the door to the suite when Ripley glances her way, “Thank you Hughes I appreciate you looking after Jennifer and tracking me down. I will let you get back to entertaining Mayhorn in your cabin.” Ripley said bitterly .

“Lucas, that was not nice. Victoria has been lovely and she even throughout her gentleman friend out of the lift knowing I was so upset.” Jennifer scolds Ripley.

Ripley laughed “You threw out Mayhorn. I bet he was displeased.”

“Your sister was visibly upset and I could not leave her to go get pleasured by a handsome willing man. God I desperately needed to be pleasured tonight.” Vic bit back at Ripley, before turning her attention to Jennifer. “I am sorry Jennifer for that outburst.” Vic pauses then goes to Jennifer and touches her hand. “It was lovely to meet you. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Yes thank you Victoria. It was lovely to meet you also and I thank you for helping me and tracking down Lucas.”

“Happy to help.” Vic waves as she turns and walks out of the suite, not realizing Ripley was following her.

“Hughes!” Ripley forcibly calls.

“What?” Vic yells back before whispering, “I’m angry with you and I need to go before I do say something that I can’t take back.” Vic turns towards the lift and presses the button.

“Hughes what have I done to make you angry?” Ripley anguishly asks Vic as she steps into the lift. 

Vic vehemently says, “I don’t appreciate you making me feel like I’m the other woman. You were flirting with me at the bar, okay I was flirting back but if I had known you were in a relationship with Frankel then I would not have and shame on you.” The lift doors close before Ripley could defend himself.

_______________________________________

“Spill?” Jennifer says to Lucas upon returning to the suite.

“What?” Lucas shakes his head to bring himself back to reality.

“Victoria Hughes.”

“Let’s get the boys into bed and get you changed into your nighty, then we will talk about Mark.” Ripley says wheeling Jennifer towards her bedroom.

“And Victoria Hughes.” Jennifer says feeling slightly better and very interested in hearing about Victoria.

Forty-five minutes later Jennifer is sitting at the dining table watching Luke making tea for them both. Cayden and Colbie are in bed and already fast asleep after an evening of swimming and running around with other kids at the family gathering. 

“Lucas talk to me about Victoria Hughes?” Jennifer says with interest.

“What’s to tell? Plus I thought we were going to talk about Mark.” Lucas defects.

“Lucas I have seen that photo of Victoria that you keep in your wallet. So tell me.” Jennifer pressures.

“How do you know about the photo?” Lucas says looking at his sister in shock.

“That afternoon about four months ago we had just signed the contract for the new house and I was lying on the couch in the lounge room. You thought I was asleep but I was just resting and I looked at you taking the photo from your wallet.” Jennifer pauses before going on, “You were looking at it for an eternity. You seemed oblivious to the fact I was watching. Anyway, your phone rang and you put the photo on the coffee table before leaving the lounge room. I managed to stretched for the photo and saw who you were looking at, not sure who she was except that you must work with her as she had on her cruise ship uniform. I then unsuccessfully tried putting the photo back before you came back, but I rolled off the couch and knocked everything off the coffee table. The photo flew to the ground when I fell.”

“I had no idea you saw the photo.”

“So tell me who is Victoria to you?”

“Victoria had started on the ship the week before your accident. She yelled at me on her first day not knowing I was her Captain. Then the night of your accident, I had just found out about you and Mark. I was in shock and not thinking straight. Vic was instructed by Sully to not let me leave the bridge because of my tendency...”

“To run and damn the consequences.” Jennifer finished “I know all too well what you are like. I remember the day you had an accident at the wharf whereby you broke your wrist and went to hospital and school had rung you up while you were in emergency. They told you I skipped school after first period for the rest of the day. You left the hospital and drove around with a broken wrist to try and find me. Then you did it again the night I sneaked out of the house without you knowing to go to a party. You soon discovered I was not in my room and somehow found out where I had gone. You came after me but got into a physical fight with my boyfriend at the time and you hit your head on the ground when he punched you. You were bleeding and concussed but you drove around the neighborhood looking for me when I ran from the party because I knew I was in deep trouble. You fell unconscious behind the wheel. You were just lucky that you had stopped at a red light when you did.”

“Okay so you were a pain in my backside during your teenage years. Anyway I started to leave the bridge and Victoria was yelling at me to stop but I kept walking to the exit door then she with her sweet gentle voice said “Lucas please stay” I turned around and for the first time I looked into her eyes and she melt my defenses and awakened my heart. I took the photo of her from her file and I have thought about her every day since. Tonight we got a bit flirty with one another. It was going in a great direction but we were interrupted by Deb who reminded me we had an errand to run. I did tell Vic that I would talk to her later wanting our flirty banter to continue but when I came back to the party she become aloof and she left with Mayhorn and then tells me she’s angry with me for leading her on when I’m in a relationship with Deb. I am not sure what she saw or heard during that short period I was not at the party, I truly don’t.” Lucas says exasperated putting his hand through his hair.

“Well tomorrow is a new day. Go to bed and try to sleep then go after her tomorrow. Vic seems very nice, nicer than your exes. Okay Lily was not that bad. I think you were both too young, but Eva I have no idea what you saw in her.” Jennifer’s shakes her head.

“So you feeling better?” Lucas asks, Jennifer yawns and nods “Okay off to bed with you. I’ll wait for Doreen and Garth to come back before leaving you. I’ll sit with you and we can talk about Mark?” Lucas says.

“It’s late and you have a big day tomorrow. Go I’ll be alright. You have taken my mind off Mark and I’m too tired to talk anymore. I have my phone and I’ll call you if I need you. Is it off silent?”

“It is now.” Lucas says taking his phone off silent. “Into bed you go.” Lucas takes Jennifer into her room and picks her up from her chair and tucks her into bed. “Sweet dreams love and remember what you told me just now tomorrow is a new day.” With that Lucas leaves. He wanted to go to Victoria but had no idea where her cabin was and he was too tired to think straight anyway. Tomorrow will come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Singles night is fast approaching and it will be a night to remember.


	4. Four Hook-ups and revelations galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day at sea cruising. All hands on deck for this chapter of Match making, fun, anticipation, excitement and sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my beautiful sister. Thank you for your help.  
Sorry that this is a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

“Oh Lucas I’m almost there, faster.” Vic cries out. Bang, Bang, Bang, not now I am about to come. Bang Bang, Bang. Vic awakens from her dream, annoyed at whoever woke her up at the worst possible time.

“Vic, wake up.” Travis calls from outside her cabin door knocking it loudly. “Vic who are you in there with? I heard you moaning loudly and crying out faster. So stop what you’re doing or whoever you’re doing and get ready for training its eight o'clock.” Travis calls out.

“Shut up Travis.” Vic yells from her bed. “You are too loud for my head to deal with.” Vic lifts up her bed covers and manages to sit up and slowly walks over to the door to let Travis in.

Travis stands at the door holding a pink drink in his hand. “Well I have been up since six o'clock and I have been to the gym, had a smoothie from the juice bar, had breakfast and I am here to wake you up, so drink this,” Travis hands her the drink, “You will feel better. Well that’s what Leroy said when he made it.” Travis makes his way into Vic’s cabin and starts to look in the bathroom, closet and under the covers of the bed. “So where are you hiding him?”

Vic takes a sip of her drink. At least this drink is much tastier, Vic can taste watermelon, strawberries and lime. “Where am I hiding who? There is no one here.” Vic says flatly.

“I heard you moaning in a sexual way like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself and no your vibrator doesn’t make you moan like that.” Travis looks at her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You said you were not going to mention that again.” Vic said horrified remembering the time Travis caught her pleasuring herself with her vibrator the morning after a drunken fueled night at her apartment. He had slept over and needed to relief himself in the morning and the only access to her bathroom is through her bedroom. So he had sprung her in the act as she forgot he had slept the night on her couch.

“I will never let you forget.” Travis laughs. “So if it was not your vibrator or a real guy, as I can’t find him anywhere. Oh! wait a minute.” Travis goes to the sliding door that leads to the balcony, goes out, and takes a look even scanning the sea. “Nope! no one out there.” Travis comes back in and slides the door closed. “So that leaves just one thing who were you having sex with in your dream?” Travis looks at her amused.

Vic’s eyes widen in surprise “Okay it was Mayhorn.” Vic lies as she drinks the rest of her smoothie and walks to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. She leaves the door open so she can hear Travis talking to her.

“Vic your lying you didn’t moan like that with Mayhorn either.” Travis laughs as he also caught Vic and Mayhorn going at it on one of the pool loungers in a secluded section of the indoor pool area of the ship just four months ago. “Okay it’s obviously someone new. So who have you meet lately?” Travis sits on the lounge to wait for Vic.

“No one new.” Vic shouts from the shower. Travis gets up from the lounge and leans on the bathroom doorframe.

“Vic!” Travis pressures. Vic turns off the shower and gets out grabbing the towel that Travis holds out for her. Travis looks at her nakedness, he has seen her naked so many times before and they are both comfortable with it.

“Not telling you Travis.” Vic gets annoyed.

“Ok I’ll stop now you only call me Travis when you get angry or annoyed with me.”

Vic did not want to tell him she was having great sex with Ripley in her dream. She wants to forget Ripley after what happened last night. She is still a little vexed with him this morning and was not in the mood to see or speak with him. Vic was not looking forward to the moment when they do see each other this morning.

Thirty minutes later Vic and Travis are sitting at a table in the main eating area of the ship. Vic is eating maple bacon and scrambled eggs. Travis is having a coffee. “So what are your plans for this afternoon because I was thinking of doing that cooking class with the new chef Grant?” Vic asks.

“You don’t cook.” Travis replies.

“Hence that’s why I’m doing a cooking class.” Vic emphasizes shrugging her shoulders  
.  
“Yeah I’m still not certain that’s why you’re doing the class.” Travis says looking at Vic’s pouty expression.

“Sure I have no plans let’s do it.” Travis gives in.

“Great. It starts at two.” Vic gets up from the table. “Shall we go, the training starts in fifteen?”

“Wait what’s the rush. Let me finish my coffee?” Travis frowns as he looks up at Vic.

“No rush. I don’t want to be late and get into trouble with Ripley, blah.” Vic sits back down.

“Ripley is a good man he helped me when I lost Michael. So don’t blah him.” Vic shakes her head in annoyance.

Maya, Andy, Ryan, Jack and Dean come into the dining area and start plating up. “Hey guys leaving it to the last minute?” Travis asks.

“Yeah some of us had a heavy night on the cocktails and it was difficult getting out of bed. I have been throwing up all morning,” Andy says not looking so good and putting her plate of greasy sausages and bacon onto the table.

“My head is throbbing.” Maya complains drinking her orange juice. 

Jack and Dean make their way to the table “Well I for one am feeling great this morning.” Jack says smirking.

“That’s because you and I had a shift on the bridge last night and could not drink for the hour or two that we went to the party.” Dean utters.

Ryan is the last one to make his way to the table “I can’t remember anything except for the bathroom hook-up.” Ryan flashes a look at Andy who looks very pale.

“I think I’m going to be sick again.” Andy quickly gets up and runs to the female toilets.

“How are you feeling Hughes? You were pretty wasted as well?” Ryan says hoeing into his breakfast.

“Actually I’m feeling good. My headache is gone and I’m certainly not paying for it this morning.” Vic replies remembering Leroy said the same thing last night when she drank his concoction. “Well we better go now it’s almost nine.” Vic and Travis stand up.

“I’m going to hang back and make sure Andy is ok.” Maya says as Vic and Travis start to walk away while Jack, Dean and Ryan eat their breakfast quickly. 

“Don’t be too late.” Vic calls looking back at Maya.

Entering the ballroom, most people were already seated and talking amongst themselves. The only seats left were in the front row. Vic frowns she did not want to be this close to Ripley. It would have been better somewhere at the back so he could not see her. They quickly take their seats. 

Ripley sits at a table with Frankel, Captain Sullivan and a man dressed in a business suit. Ripley looks up and scans the ballroom and his eyes eventually fall on Vic. Vic glares at him but she cannot read his expression. His attention falls on the man in the business suit who is now talking to him. Ripley steps up to the microphone a minute later.

“Good morning.” Ripley greets everyone. “Happy to see most of you have made it on time.” He pauses as Mayhorn and some of his crew come in and sit in the front row next to Dean. Mayhorn flashes a smile at Vic who quickly looks away and up at Ripley who sends a disapproving look at Vic. Ryan quickly runs in and takes a seat beside Vic. “Okay we have some stragglers still making their way in, hurry people. This is why I asked everyone to be on time so we do not have a delay in getting started. We have a lot to get through.” Ripley says impatiently. Maya quietly comes in and sits next to Mayhorn’s crew at the other end of the row. Maya looks at Vic and shakes her head as to say Andy will be a no show at the training this morning.

Ripley gets the training underway and most of the session was spent listening to him prattle on about the new procedures with a ten minute group discussion in between but the tea break could not come soon enough but when it does Maya quickly leaves before anyone else makes his or her way out of the ballroom. Vic and Travis slowly walk towards the exit; Ripley is standing at the door talking to people as they leave. 

Vic tries to stand on the opposite side of Travis so she does not have to talk to Ripley. It was no use as he says “Good morning Montgomery, morning Hughes.” Ripley briefly looks at Travis before giving a lingering look at Vic. Vic nods her eyes lowered. “Hughes may we talk for a moment please?’ Ripley adds. 

Vic looks up at Ripley fearing what he would say so Vic quickly replies, “Sorry Sir I must go and check on Andy as she is not well.” 

“That’s not surprising since Herrera passed out cold on the couch beside the pool after you and Mayhorn left the party last night.” Ripley voice was hoarse from talking too long. “Well tonight perhaps as it’s really important that we talk.” Ripley glances at Travis before staring into Victoria’s eyes as she stares back at him.

Travis begins to clear his throat breaking their eye contact. They do need to talk and set the story straight because if they need to work together she rather not have continued angst in their professional relationship.

As Travis and Vic walk away from Ripley, Travis whispers in Vic’s ear “What’s Ripley like in the sack?”

Vic’s surprise expression says it all “Okay so my sex dream was with Ripley” she whispers back. “How do you know?”

“The sexual tension between you two was at boiling point just then and the intense stare you gave to one another means something spicy is brewing, so how could you not have a sex dream about Ripley. He is also a handsome specimen of a man. The sexual attraction between you two is going to explode into full on passion.” Travis laughs miming an explosion with his hands. 

“No not a chance.” Vic denies and changes the subject, “Let’s check on Andy?” 

Once checking on Andy and seeing that she is okay Maya, Vic and Travis head to the bridge for the next training session on how to use the new navigational system. They were broken up into their crews and Vic was happy that Ripley was guiding the new ships crew through the process while Captain Pruitt Herrera, Andy’s dad was taking her crew through the system. 

Captain Herrera was going to retire but decided to helm the new cruise ship as he liked the challenge of grooming in experienced crew. Over the next two hours, there was a lot to take in, it felt overwhelming, and Vic was feeling weary so when the two hours were up she was happy to sit and have lunch.

Vic’s crew sat together for lunch except Charlotte and Dean who had lunch together with their families. They did not look impressed. Not knowing when Charlotte was going to come out to her parents the look on her face suggested it would not be long now.

After lunch, Vic was changing her clothes for the cooking class. She did not particularly want to do today’s cooking class but it provided the perfect opportunity for Travis to meet Grant whom she meet at Head office three months before. Vic had to go sign her new contract and get a new photo taken as the photo in her file went missing and the photo that was on their computer database was also missing. 

Whilst waiting for the appointment she started chatting to Grant who was also there to sign his contact and get his staff photo taken. Grant was very open as he told her about his life and that he broke up from his long-time boyfriend a couple months previously.

Vic being a good friend that she is decided to set up Travis and Grant but timing was not right at that stage as Travis was still working on his grieving and Grant getting over his break-up. Vic decided this week’s cruise is the ideal time to match make, as everyone is more relaxed. Travis should be at her cabin any minute so she quickly changed into jeans and an apricot colored three quarter sleeve top and a green lightweight jacket. Vic intends to where this to the singles party tonight if she does not get it dirty at the cooking class.

Vic and Travis are the last to arrive at the class being held in the casual eating restaurant that Grant resides over as head chef. Grant seeing Vic makes his way over to her and gives her a hug. “So happy you could make it Victoria. You were wise to book early.” Travis shoots Vic a look that expresses that he is not impressed. “Who’s your friend?” Grant offers his hand to Travis.

“I’m Travis Montgomery I work on the bridge with Victoria.” Travis says taking Grant’s hand and shaking it firmly. Vic knew Travis was not impressed knowing well enough that Travis had a good gaydar and he had referred to her as Victoria rather than Vic.

“I had saved a seat for you at the front of the demonstration bench but Jennifer here in the wheelchair has to see.” Vic and Jennifer look at each other and give one another a smile. 

“Jennifer how lovely to see you again. I hope you’re feeling better today.” Vic asks.

“Yes much better thank you.” Jennifer looks from Vic to Travis “Hello Travis I have not seen you in a long time. How are you going?” Jennifer looks at him with concern as Travis bends down and kisses her on the cheek.

“I’m very well Jen. It has been too long. I’m sorry I haven’t seen you it’s just…”Travis says regretfully with downcast eyes.

“I know.” Jennifer says touching Travis’s hand. Vic looking on not realising that they knew one another.

“Hello Travis!” Shrieks a woman coming out from the women’s toilet and running up to him and giving him a hug. She looks familiar to Vic. but Vic cannot place where she knows her from.

“Claire you look stunning, pregnancy agrees with you. Oh I mean you look wonderful all the time it’s just pregnancy pronounces your features more. Sorry! I am going to stop now.” Travis shakes his head and Claire laughs making Jennifer laugh. Vic is happy that Jennifer is laughing and more cheerful than she was last night. 

“Travis no need to apologize my beauty is more highlighted by my pregnancy is what Robert says to me and Lucas said I looked radiant yesterday.” Claire smiles at Vic. “Have we meet, you look familiar?”

“Have you seen the photo too?” Jennifer says to Claire. Referring to the photo of Victoria, Ripley kept in his wallet. 

“What?” Vic and Claire chorus looking confused.

Realizing what she said Jennifer quickly covers it up by saying. “Maybe you have seen a photo of Claire as she is Robert Sullivan’s wife.” Jennifer says to Vic.

“Oh! I did not realize. It is nice to meet you Claire. Captain Sullivan talks about you a lot and I mean a lot.” Vic emphasized. “Though I can’t recall seeing a photo of you. Maybe I know you from somewhere else?” 

“Maybe! It will eventually come to us.” Claire tells Vic as she nods in agreeance.

“Okay folks.” Grant says loudly over everyone’s conversations. “Shall we start?” Over the next two hours Grant takes them through the process of making all kinds of egg dishes. Everyone got to make one egg dish that Grant showed them how to make on the small cooktops provided on the restaurant tables. Vic tried to make poached eggs but in the end it turned into scrambled eggs as she was hopeless. Travis made the best omelette of the day with the help of Grant. 

They seemed to hit off like a house on fire and were very attentive to one another. Vic was sure Travis got Grants number because Travis was fiddling with his phone at one point. The class ended up being a fun afternoon and they got to keep their aprons with the cruise liners motif on it. Thankfully Vic remained cleaned so she didn’t have to change. Vic was just happy that her little scheme worked.

As Vic and Jennifer were, leaving Jennifer calls Vic aside for a moment and says to her, “Lucas is a very good man, he likes you and was perplexed last night about a comment you made to him. Just give him a chance to explain Victoria, please.” Jennifer pleads as Claire comes over and pushes Jennifer away.

Maybe Vic had been unduly harsh on him by not letting him explain. What she heard and witnessed last night might be completely innocent. Vic decided to hear him out tonight.  
______________________________________

Unfortunately, Travis has a shift on the bridge from four thirty so he would miss a part of the singles evening that starts at seven thirty and Travis’s shift finishes at eight thirty. To keep herself occupied over the next few hours Vic wondered around the ship and the top deck pool looked inviting so she changed into a mismatched colored pair of bikinis and went in the pool where she found Cayden and Colbie who were being looked after by their grandparents.

The boys coaxed Vic to takes a few turns going down the mega waterslide. She thoroughly enjoyed herself and Jennifer’s boys were a lot of fun. It was 6:00pm when she decided to go back to her cabin and take another shower before putting the clothes she wore to the cooking class back on. She did not eat any dinner as that eggy thing she made during the class had filled her up and she was not very hungry.

Just before seven thirty Vic makes her way to the function room where the singles night is being held. Along the way she meets up with Andy and Maya.

Vic observes Andy is perkier than she was this morning and asks “Feeling better Andy?”

Andy was all smiles. “Just chipper. I saw your friend Leroy this afternoon and he made this horrible tasting drink. Within half an hour I was feeling much better and getting ready for another bout on the alcohol tonight.” Vic and Maya looked at one another with eyebrows raised. “I won’t go overboard, no pun intended, unlike last night. I promise. “Andy insists.

“So why are you drinking so much? Is it Ryan? Maya asks.

“I am trying to forget the image I saw yesterday morning of my dad and his new girlfriend making out in the lounge room. I don’t particularly like this woman and I am going to find out as much information I can about her as I don’t trust her. Somehow she wrangled her way on this cruise and I have a feeling she is using him to get close to someone else on the cruise.” Andy speculates.

“We will help you Andy. I do like to snoop on people now after what happened with Captain Ripley and not knowing who he was.” 

“That was very funny. The look on your face was priceless when he told who he was.” Maya and Andy laugh at the memory. Soon they enter the function room and Vic saw Frankel sitting beside the door behind a table and she gave them a pen, paper and a nametag with their name on it. Frankel wrote a number on their hand with black texta.  
“This is the number of the group you have been placed in” Frankel grumbles. Vic looked at her hand she was placed in group twelve while Andy and Maya looked at their hands. Andy was in-group five and Maya group nine.

The room was buzzing with enthusiasm. The girls walk over to Gibson, Miller, Charlotte and the new officer Nikki. Vic scans the room to see where Mayhorn was and it appeared he had not yet arrived but she did see Ripley who had not seen her arrive. Vic thought he looked very handsome in his pale blue sweater, the same colour as his eyes and blue jeans.

“This doesn’t appear to be set up in a speed dating situation. I wonder if something went wrong.” Andy observes. “Is anyone drinking?” There was a chorus of yes’s except Maya.

“I have a shift on bridge around midnight so I should not drink or else I won’t stop. I’ll just have a mocktail called Wildcat cooler,” Maya roars like a wildcat as they make their way over to the bar. 

Ripley sees Vic making her way to the bar with her friends. One by one they got their drink and Vic was the last to order her drink so she was left alone and Ripley walks over to her.

“Hi may I have a gin and tonic please?” Vic asks the bar keep.

“No Blow job tonight Hughes?” Ripley asks quizzically.

“Sure! If Mayhorn’s up to it later I can do that.” Vic retorts harshly.

“I meant the drink. You have to tell me what I have done? I am not sure what you meant last night about Frankel. I am not in a romantic relationship with her and never have or ever will be in a romantic relationship with her. We have been…” Ripley could not finish as Miranda Bailey’s voice booms over the microphone.

“Hello! May I have your attention please? 

Ripley looks at Vic expectantly and says “Can we please talk later.” Vic nods and walks away over to her crew.

“Hello Everyone I’m Miranda Bailey, Ben Warren’s wife and I am here tonight as your Master of Ceremonies. As you can see we were supposed to have been set up for speed dating but what we didn’t realise at the time was how many singles there are and it would be hours by the time this exercise would be over so we have condensed it. Therefore, what we have decided to do instead is to break people up into fourteen groups of five. There are seven tables set up. One group will stay seated and one group will move to the next table and on each of the tables there is a jar containing five questions, the fifth question being optional. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want too. All jars contain the same questions. Each of you have to answer the questions truthfully and to the point. You then have to write down people’s answer against their name. You have ten minutes per round to answer the questions. So be quick with your answers. If a person’s answers interest you or you find a commonality then you can choose them to spend ten minutes talking to them after all the groups have met.” Bailey stops clears her throat and has a quick sip of water.

Bailey looks around the room before continuing, “Just submit one person’s name and take that name to Deb Frankel at the table you walked past earlier when you entered. If a person is chosen more than once then the time spent gets diminish. So if two people are interested in a person than they only spend five minutes to get to know that person. If there are three people that time reduces again to three minutes and thirty-three seconds and so on but if there is ten people you only have a minute.” Some people groan at this.

Bailey continues when it quietens down “The point of this activity is to get to know one another. It’s not meant for you to find your next lifelong partner, or your next hook-up. This is a networking activity for you and your fellow colleagues. If you somehow make new friends or happen to find the love of your life well there’s no harm in that just as long as you’re not the captain and an officer on the same ship.” 

Bailey looks over at Ripley who is still at the bar and he shouts out to Bailey “That’s a touchy subject.” Ripley grimaces then shouts out “The only way around it is to get married or maybe a secret hook-up .” Most of the women and some gent’s woof whistle or yell playful gestures at Ripley.

“Okay so does that mean you are partaking in tonight’s event Captain Ripley?’ Bailey questions and Ripley gives a thumbs up signal. The woof whistles start up again until Bailey quietens them down. “So there you have it, Captain Ripley is available for a new friendship, or a lifelong relationship with a suggestion of a secret hook-up.” Everybody laughs except Vic who looks over to Ripley and sees that his eyes are on her. Her heart skips a beat hoping her assumption of what she observed last night was inaccurate.

After Bailey finishes her introduction, Vic finds the rest of group. Vic is relieved that Mayhorn is not in her group. She will not hear the end of what she did to him last night. He would tell everyone like the way he boasted that he had mind-blowing sex with her on many occasions during their brief six week fling. He had over exaggerated, as it was not a lot at all, as she found him to be more of a man blanket rather than a great lover. 

Dearborn and Miller were in her group and two people she never met before made up the rest. They were not allowed to read out the questions until Bailey blew her whistle. As soon as she did they started taking out the questions and one by one they would answer the five questions. The questions asked are what’s your favorite movie? What’s something that bugs you? Who are the special people in your life? What’s something you are proud of? And the optional question being what is your favorite sexual position?

There were a lot of laughs during the rounds. Finally, Vic meets up with Ripley’s group in the last round.

Miller asks the first question to Ripley “What’s your favorite movie?” 

Ripley scans the group. “This answer might go over your heads since you are much younger than me. My favorite movie is Star Wars.”

Vic quickly responds, “That’s mine too.” They look at each other in surprise. A smile develops on Ripley’s face. They go around the table and everyone answers.

No time to stop Miller asks the next question “What’s something that bugs you?”

“People having the wrong impression of me. I am a nerd really.” 

Vic laughs and says,” Well liking Star Wars gives it away.” 

Ripley’s eyebrows rise. “Pot calling kettle…” Ripley starts to say when Miller interrupts him giving his answer.

After everyone else answers, Miller asks question three “Who are the special people in your life?”

Ripley answers “Well of course my sister and nephews. Also my friends they are my family as well as those I work with.” Ripley looks at Vic as he says the last part of that sentence. Vic cheeks brighten with a blush.

“Yes! I have to agree the people I work with are my family.” Vic responds looking back at Ripley.

“What’s the one thing you are proud of?” Dean asks.

“Raising my sister from the time she turned twelve. Our parents died when I was nineteen.” Ripley says with a hint of sadness. Vic looks at Ripley’s sad expression and chokes back tears. Vic knew his parents had died in a car accident but had not realized he was around her age when her mother passed. Vic also had not realized he raised Jennifer as well.

Vic answers somberly “Looking after myself from the age of eighteen when my mum died from her injuries received in a car accident.” Ripley expressed compassion at the similarity of the way that his parents and Vic’s mum died when they were in their late teens.

“Optional question, what’s your favorite sexual position?”

Ripley eyebrows rise on an angle “That’s between me and the women I have sex with.” Ripley says looking at Vic whose sadness is subsiding.

“Not telling, have to keep something mysterious about me,” Vic answers wriggling her eyebrows at no one in particular but glances quickly at Ripley not wanting anyone to notice that they look at each too much.

Dearborn adds with gusto “Well my favorite sexual position with the ladies is a little bit of bondage with All tied up or the other one I like is 69! All the time! Hello!”

“Charlotte!” Comes a chorused shout from behind Dearborn. She quickly turns around in shock to see her parents behind her.

Dearborn then blurts out “Yes! I am a lesbian and I am proud to admit it to you finally.” The expression on her parents faces were one of shock and disappointment. “What are you doing here anyway?” Dearborn says with trepidation.

“We came to see if you and Dean were hitting it off but obviously not. How long have you been this way?’ Dearborn’s mother replies. Dearborn is at a loss for words and appears upset.

Frankel quickly makes her way over to Dearborn’s parents and Ripley gets up from his chair and assists Frankel. “I am Debra Frankel from HR. You and Charlotte might like to take this conversation elsewhere as this is not the place to have it in front of Charlotte’s work colleagues and guests.” Frankel and Ripley direct Charlotte and her parents out of the room as Travis makes his way in.

“What did I miss?” he says as he gets to Vic’s table.

“Charlotte came out to her parents. Man they were all pretty upset.” Miller observes.

“Yes I saw them leave with Frankel and Ripley,” Travis noted.

Thirty minutes later Vic was unlucky to find Mayhorn chose to spend, time with her but the upside was that someone else chose her too so she only had to endure 5 minutes with Mayhorn. The other 5 minutes was with an officer from the new ship. Vic had no interest in either. Vic only wanted her time with Ripley, but to the disappointment of herself and others that wanted to speak with him, he still had not returned from dealing with Dearborn and her parents. 

After another hour, she watched as Andy and Ryan were making out on a couch in a darken part of the room. Gibson and Maya were outside on the balcony locking lips while Dean and Nikki shyly kissed each other as they left the function room. Travis was meeting up with friends and those he used to work with. Vic felt alone as her crew coupled up. She had no interest in socialising any longer, and decided to leave. Vic left Travis to mingle along with Levi who was following Travis around like a lost puppy.

Vic made her way to the back of the ship on the top deck. This was her favorite time and place to think as no one usually came to this part of the ship in the late evening. She needed to think of what she was going to say to Ripley. She started to mutter what she would say when she got startled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone. She turns and looks, and it is Ripley. Vic’s heart started to beat quickly as he stood in front of her.

“Don’t talk, listen. I will tell you what I can. Deb Frankel has been my dearest and closet friend since childhood. I was seven when her family moved in next door. Deb was two at the time. I have shared so much with her and I trust her completely. My love for her is as a friend only she is practically like a sister to me. I do not see her in a romantic way. Deb is currently in a loving relationship with a young woman and I will always support her with what she does in her life. So please tell me what you think you saw or heard so I can put things straight.” Ripley pleads.

“I know Dearborn is in a relationship with Frankel. I assumed that she was by what Deatborn was telling me last night. She accidentally let slip she has been seeing an older woman for several months and Dearborn likes to drink Absolut Legspreaders.” Vic nervously laughs as Ripley moves a little closer to Vic.

“Yes Deb and Charlotte have been together for nearly eight months now.” Ripley admits.

Vic continues, “I saw you and Frankel leaving the Doctor’s Office and I heard your conversation and you both admitted that you love one another and you congratulated her on something that she has been wanting for a long time or something like that.”

“Oh! Victoria we do love each other but like I said I love her as a friend only and she loves me the same way. We had to go to the Doctor’s Office so Dr De Luca could sign off on the new Doctor’s contract plus Deb wanted to show me something that could only been seen with medical machinery. I cannot tell you what that is as it is not my news to share. Therefore, I was congratulating her for what she showed me. So there you have it.” Ripley looks at Vic with intensity.

“I assumed completely wrong.” Vic smiles up at Ripley, “I am sorry for the misunderstanding on my part. I have to apologize for making you angry and disappointed.” Vic searches for an expression on Ripley’s face.

He frowns “Mayhorn are you with him?” he asks cautiously.

Vic nervously laughs, “No there’s nothing with Mayhorn now.”

“Now?” queries Ripley.

“Okay David and I were together for six weeks months ago but he liked to boast and over exaggerate about our sex life and it was not all that great anyway. He was more of a man blanket. So I am very much available.” Vic reveals, her eyes sparkling.

“So you are available to be pleasured because that’s what you need?’ Ripley remembers something she said the previous evening.

“I am starting to get a bit cold. My cabin is very close on the third level.” Vic suggests looking up at Ripley’s surprise face. “I didn’t mean to imply it’s just close.”

“Of course! So your cabin is on the same deck along with the other crew members?” he queries

“Yes! Not that it’s weird for someone to see us together.”

“Why would it be weird?"

“No its not like we are doing anything wrong” Vic cocks an eyebrow.

“It’s just a little conversation.” Ripley says nonchalantly.

“Exactly! But you know, I don’t know, but if we wanna sit or anything… conservation could also happen there… at my cabin?” Vic suggests nervously.

“Conversation could happen there.” Ripley repeats a slight smirk appearing on his face.

“Unless you think it’s… a bad idea?” Vic seductively says. Ripley’s eyes darken with desire.

“Yes it’s a bad idea. We should go back to my cabin instead. The walls are thicker so no one can hear our conversation?” Ripley’s smile widens. Vic is not sure why the walls would be thicker in his cabin.

“Let’s go and have that conversation then.” Vic says as she follows Ripley back to his cabin. It is on the same deck as Jennifer’s Vic notices. Maybe the walls are thicker who knows.

Ripley opens his door and lets Vic walk in first. Ripley walks in behind her and closes the door. Vic turns around and Ripley takes a step towards Vic. Looking into her wanton eyes Ripley brings his head down so his mouth hovers over Vic’s lips. Ripley savoring the moment, making Vic wait for that first physical sexual contact.

“I need to get a rubber.” He whispers.

“I’m good! I am safe and on the pill.” Vic whispers back.

“I’m safe too.” He responds as his mouth still hovers closely to hers.

“Holy Hell you smell good.” Vic manages to get out. Her fragrant sweet breathe stimulating Ripley’s member.

“So do you. Your hair smells like coconut mixed with a bit of spice.” He chuckles.

“Okay! You are making fun of me?” Vic chuckles back.

“No not at all.” Ripley voice becomes husky as his mouth suddenly surrenders to Vic. Their desire to feel each other starts to ignite as they undress to their jeans. Ripley turns Vic around as he unbuttons her jeans from behind. Vic extends her head back to capture Ripley’s lips. Vic turns and faces Ripley with passion in her eyes. Ripley slowly guides Vic over to his bed where he lifts her onto her back and kisses her sensually before crawling down off the bed to remove his and her jeans. 

Vic looks over Ripley’s perfectly chiseled and toned body. His organ a remarkable sight and Vic was skittish with want. 

The only thing left remaining was Vic’s lacy panties in which Ripley discards quickly before laying above Vic giving her gentle kisses around her face along her neck, slowly moving down her breastbone, and gently kissing the areola of each of her breasts. Ripley continues his mouth exploration down Vic’s body feathering kisses around her belly button. Ripley glances up at Vic.

“Continue Captain” she quips looking back at him. 

Ripley’s smile broadens continuing to make his way down until he reaches Vic’s quim. Ripley notices very quickly she is ripe with wetness. Ripley looks back up at Vic and she nods. He begins cupping her clit lightly between his lips while moving his head around. Ripley moves one of hands up to stimulate each of Vic’s nipples as the other hand holds her hip down as he pulsates her clit more rapidly. Vic makes a constricted moan. Ripley slips two fingers into her womanly wetness and sparks her g-spot. Vic muscles restrict and moments later, she succumbs to her first orgasm. Her sweet noises a joy for Ripley to hear.

“I..I.. want more?’ Vic stammers as he makes his way back up her body. Ripley obliges, as he guides his length inside of her. He waits for a few seconds as he looks into Vic darkened eyes and Vic smiles. He begins his slow motion of moving in and out of Vic’s channel. Vic digs her nails into Ripley’s back as he finds her spot yet again. ”Faster!” whisper’s Vic into Ripley’s ear and he quickens his pace trying to hold back his own stirring senses. “Faster!” cries Vic. Once more Ripley quickens as he feels Vic’s muscles impede and more sweet noises escape from Vic as she shudders through another orgasm and seconds later Ripley lets out his own sweet noise as he spills his seed inside of Vic.

Ripley kisses Vic on the nose and then removes himself from her and lies on his side looking at Vic who looks serene. “What are you thinking?” Ripley asks.

Vic smiles and replies “I wish for more of that?”

Ripley chuckles “Your wish is my command” As he starts to nuzzle Vic’s neck making her giggle. Vic’s dream she had this morning had become reality, it was so much more satisfying, and she could not wait for Ripley to grant her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy there. Is trouble ahead for our crew of misfits and for Vicley. Next chapter soon.


	5. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's troubled seas ahead for Vicley as a figure from Ripley's past stirs the coals and a surprise awaits for one member of the crew. Hold on tight it's a bit choppy out at sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wanted to get this out earlier but I have been unwell. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Waking up slowly Vic can hear the shower running. Vic opens her eyes and remembers that she is not in her cabin. She spent a wonderful night experiencing the joy of having multiple orgasms from a man with extraordinary love making ability. Vic felt content but her thigh muscles and lady parts suggest otherwise. She feels a little sore after the amount of sex she had with Lucas. Remembering that brings a smile to Vic’s lips. Vic looks at the digital clock on the nightstand as it flashed 7:29am. 

“Oh shit!” Vic curses as she quickly tries to find her clothes that have been scattered on the floor. Vic quickly gets dressed. She looks at the bathroom door as the water turns off. Vic has no time to talk, as she has to run and get ready for her shift on the bridge starting in an hour. She hopes Lucas would understand once she explained.

She did not want what she had shared with Lucas to be a one and done occasion. She wanted to see where this connection with Lucas went. Vic lets herself out of Ripley’s cabin and his sister and nephews spring her leaving as they leave their suite.

Vic’s shocked face makes Jennifer giggle. “Walk of shame?’ Jennifer says smiling.

“No, no I had to see Lucas. Oh I mean Captain Ripley about my shift this morning.” Vic lies.

“It’s ok Vic. I am not going to say anything. I am just happy you heard him out last night. Plus you are not a good liar.” Jen touches Vic’s hand as they make their way to the lift.

“Really! How can you tell that I lied?” Vic sees Jennifer frown. “Okay, never mind. I haven’t had a chance to speak with Lucas this morning as I had to run to get ready for my shift on bridge in an hour. Please if you see him before I do. Tell him sorry.” Vic says getting into the lift with Jen and her boys.

“Nope cannot do that. However, I will tell him you want to speak with him. Okay?” Vic nods. “So was it good!” Jen smirks.

“Yeah! This is very embarrassing being caught by the sister of a man, I just had the best se… Oh! I mean that I had the best kiss with.” Vic said looking at Cayden and Colbie briefly forgetting that they were in the lift.

Cayden laughs pointing at Vic and starts to sing the children’s kissing rhyme. “Victoria and Uncle Lucas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Jennifer scowls at Cayden and he stops. Vic gives a small smirk. 

“Sorry.” Cayden says as the lift stops on Vic’s floor.

“I forgive you Cayden. Just don’t sing it in front of your uncle.” Vic says leaving and notices Jennifer is stifling a laugh. At least Jen is getting a laugh out of it. Vic still has to talk with Lucas. Hoping he will forgive her for fleeing his cabin without talking to him first.  
___________________________________________________  
Forty-five minutes later Vic makes her way onto the bridge noticing Captain Sullivan and Captain Herrera talking quietly. She looks and sees that they are now docked Ketchikan Port. 

Ben Warren comes onto the bridge. Vic looks at him and smiles. “Hey new guy. Welcome to the city of liquid sunshine. I guess we are on bridge together this morning along with Captain Herrera and Nikki?” Vic likes to call Ben Warren the new guy because he started on the ship six months after Vic and it took a while to warm to him as Vic was not sure he was a good fit for the crew. Given that, his last profession was a firefighter and before that, he was a surgeon at Grey/Sloan Memorial. Not that there is anything wrong in a career change but Warren seems to do it a lot. Vic just wondered about loyalty in a job and investing in a friendship with someone who was going to leave sooner rather than later.

“It seems that way.” Warren answers back. “Hey I’m not the new guy anymore. Nikki’s taken over that mantel.” Nikki walks onto the bridge.

“What have I done?” Nikki innocently asks.

“Well she isn’t a guy but a gal yeah. Sure New Gal. That can stick” Vic says to Nikki still looking confused.

“You are the New Gal so that’s your name from now on. Okay New Gal.”

“Okay! I guess that sounds Gucci.” Warren and Vic look at each other and roll their eyes. “It means good. How old are you two?”

“How old are you?” Vic retorts.

“I will be twenty-two tomorrow.” Nikki replies.

“Oh okay good to know.” 

“Ok people our passengers are assembling to disembark. While this happen I will assist with our staff with getting people off the ship. Hughes I want you to check and assist in the maintenance of life saving devices. Warren I want you to observe the gangways and supervise moorings. Nikki please assist Warren in his tasks.” Captain Herrera said. 

“I…I Captain” Vic says to Captain Herrera who winks at her. Vic knew Captain Herrera well as he was one of her trainers when she attended the maritime training academy and had met Andy on occasions during her time at the academy. Captain Herrera was like a dad to her and she loved stirring him up.

While Vic was checking the lifeboats, she noticed a blond headed woman crouching down looking in between the ships rails. Vic goes up to her from behind. Vic notices that the woman has binoculars in her hands. Vic looks to see what the woman is trying to look at. All Vic can see are people disembarking then makes out Jennifer’s wheelchair and a tall blond man that had to be Lucas. 

“Can I help you Madam?” Vic asks cautiously but notices the woman gets a fright and drops the binoculars. She stands and faces Vic. The woman appeared to be in her mid to late thirties, she is a little shorter than Vic and wears way too much make-up. 

“Do you know it’s rude to come up behind a person?” The woman says angrily.

“Sorry did not mean to give you a fright. It is just that you appear to be snooping.

“I was not snooping. Do you know who I am?” She asks as Vic shakes her head.

“I am the girlfriend of the captain of this ship.” Vic’s eyebrows turn upwards.

“Which Captain as there are several on this cruise ship.” Replies Vic warily.

“Who are you? And what is your rank?” The woman asks aggressively.

“I am Victoria Hughes and I am third officer on duty on this cruise ship. Now please tell me if I can help you in any way?” Vic asks slightly bothered.

“My boyfriend is Captain Pruitt Herrera and he will hear about you as I don’t like that you accused me of snooping.” The woman says sternly.

“Oh! Andy told me that her dad had a new girlfriend. Can I please have your name so I can radio through to Captain Herrera that you are looking for him.” Vic says taking her two-way radio out of her belt.

“You don’t need to know my name and I will find him myself.” Vic watches as the woman picks up her binoculars and storms off. 

Vic’s immediate impression was that this woman was up to something and Vic wants to know why it involves Jennifer and Lucas. She needs to tell Andy and soon. Andy has gone on a zip-lining excursion with the rest of Vic’s crew so Vic will need to wait until Andy returns, as Vic does not want to message her or speak with her on the phone.  
_____________________________________________

Four hours later Vic is lying on a pool lounge resting her eyes as she hardly slept at all. She wonders how Lucas is and she desperately wants to see him. Vic sits up from her lounge and looks over the small indoor pool. No one is here to disturb her as most people have gone into Ketchikan. The water looks inviting so Vic stands and dives into the pool. She lays back into the water and starts to float. Vic closes her eyes and imagines she is on a tropical island in the blue marine water.

A couple of minutes have passed and she hears someone dive into the pool. Not opening her eyes Vic soon starts to feel droplets of water on her face. She opens her eyes to see those beautiful blue eyes belonging to Lucas Ripley. Her heart starts to beat quickly and he smiles. Lucas bends down and starts kissing her. Reminiscent of the up side down Spiderman kiss. Someone clears their throat and they stop kissing. Vic had not realized someone was poolside.

“Sorry Jen.” Lucas says getting out of the pool. Vic stands and sees Jennifer in her bathing suit.

“Hi Jen.” Vic says feeling embarrassed that Jen just witnessed that kiss.

“I told Lucas that you wanted to speak with him.” Jen says smiling.

“No you didn’t. You told me that Vic couldn’t wait to kiss me again.” Lucas says laughing. As he bends down, picks up Jen, lifts her onto the splash pool lift, and straps her in.

“The kiss was a better idea.” Vic smirks. “Do you want me to drive the chair lift?” Vic says.

“No need I’ve operated these splash pool lifts many times. But thanks for asking Vic.” Lucas winks at her.

In the pool, moments later Lucas unstraps Jen and lets her float his hands under her back. Vic helps as Lucas and Jen perform aqua therapy exercises. Twenty minutes later Lucas hoists Jen out of the pool and Lucas dries Jen off.

“May I ask about your progress?” Vic asks Jennifer. “You don’t have to tell me. I am just interested, not that I want to pry. Tell me it’s none of my business?” Vic starts babbling.

“Vic it’s okay.” Jen says softly looking at Vic. “There were some setbacks early on with my spine and I needed surgery that delayed my rehabilitation but my doctors are now happy that I am starting to get feeling back in my legs and feet. It will be a little bit more time before I get enough strength in my legs to start learning how to walk again.”

“There’s no rush. You are getting there Jen.” Lucas says attentively.

“One day at a time.” Vic says starting to climb out of the pool. Lucas stops and stares at Vic in her green bikini. The one Travis bought for her Birthday two months ago.

“Luke you better pick up your jaw as you’re starting to drool.” Jen says sarcastically. Vic smiles at him.

“Watch it little sis.” Lucas replies tickling Jen.

“You two better talk. I’ll just read my book.” Jen gets her book out of bag.

“Let’s talk over here.” Lucas says taking Vic’s hand and guiding her to a nearby table.

“So I was surprised not to find you in my bed when I came out of the bathroom this morning. I was a little worried that you did not enjoy last night or thought it was a bad idea. Then Jen gave me her message that I thought was from you about kissing me again. I felt good. Was it a mistake?” Lucas says looking intently into Vic’s eyes.

“It was a good idea. I had to leave because I was going to be late for my shift on the bridge. I was wondering though if last night was a one and done sort of situation, a cruise ship fling, I don’t know.” Vic shrugs her shoulders.

“Let’s see…” Lucas stops talking as a rowdy bunch of crewmembers from Mayhorn’s ship come in. “I will see you tonight.” He says looking with fascination.  
“Tonight, what’s tonight?” Vic frowns.

“Couples dinner, we are looking after Cayden, Colbie, Jeremy and Tuck. Jen, Garth and Doreen have been especially invited to the dinner tonight.” Lucas says almost whispering so no one could hear.

“You and me as in together. Is that you’re doing?” Vic whispers back attentively looking at Lucas.

“Maybe.” Lucas replies giving Vic a wink.

“Okay. See you tonight.” Vic gets up walks over to Jen and hugs her before picking up her things and leaving.

Jen looks up at Lucas’s besotted face “You have got it real bad. Take it slow. Don’t lose this one she is a keeper.” Jen says.

“I like Vic a lot, maybe too much. I feel like something will get in the way and mess it all up.” Lucas says with trepidation.  
_______________________________________________

An hour and a half later Vic is sitting on a couch with Andy and Maya in one of the bars. Vic told Andy about her little meeting with Andy’s step monster in waiting.

“Yeah she is that type of person to go running to my dad and complain. She is a princess and likes to cause trouble wherever she goes. She has already caused a rift between dad and I. Dad I think is starting to see what this woman is causing drama. I will sit down with him later and have a deep and meaningful. Don’t worry about her complaining about you. Dad won’t do anything, he knows you to well.” Andy said unfazed.

“Okay! But I don’t trust her one bit. I think she will definitely cause trouble and I think her focus is on Captain Ripley. I just have a feeling.” Vic says putting a finger up to the side of her mouth in thought.

“So I heard a rumor about an hour ago about you and a certain Captain.” Maya said teasingly.

“What? What’s the… rumor?” Vic asks hesitantly.

“Someone saw you and Ripley looking very attentive to one another and whispering very closely. What I was told by someone in Mayhorn’s crew was you both said “I’ll see you tonight” to each other. So spill already?”

“It’s very harmless, really. We are seeing each other tonight as a duo to look after Ripley sister’s boys, Captain Sullivan’s son and Warren and Bailey’s son Tuck. That’s all.” Vic darts her eyes over the floor not looking at either of the woman sitting with her.

“Okay but I will keep a close eye on you both. That would be kinda hot though you and the gorgeous Captain Ripley getting all passionate with one another causing an explosion of body parts.” Maya mimes an explosion with her hands. “Hot and heavy sex ensues.” Maya and Andy laugh and Vic looks frozen, trying hard not to show any emotion.

“No…, not a chance.” Vic thinks this is déjà vu. Hasn’t she already gone through this with Travis she thought. “Who is your group of kids tonight?” Vic changes the subject.

“I got Captain Conlin’s three sons and daughter. My partner in crime for tonight is Travis.” Maya says.

“I am the lucky one. I have a shift on the bridge tonight so I got out of babysitting.” Andy says excitedly doing a body curl from side to side. Both Maya and Vic shake their heads.

“We have time for another drink then we best leave. Mustering time is in another hour.” Maya says looking at the cocktail menu.  
_________________________________________________

Just before six o’clock Vic stands outside Ripley’s cabin door, feeling a bit nervous and giddy. She knocks and waits. Lucas opens the door looking at her from top to bottom. Then pulls her in and kicks the door closed. Lucas pulls Vic into his arms and kisses her passionately. Their hands’ moving over each other’s clothed bodies.

“I don’t think we have time.” Vic breathlessly says.

“God dammit I am going to make time.” Lucas growls as he impatiently unbuttons Vic’s jeans as she is trying to the same with his. Lucas quickly pulls Vic’s jeans down and throws them on the bed. He then loosens her panties and they drop to her feet. Vic pulls Lucas jeans down to his ankles. Vic slightly squeezes Lucas’s pecker on her way back up. Lucas taps her naked backside.

“Naughty girl. If you don’t behave I have to spank you harder” Ripley breathlessly says. 

“Hmm. I maybe up for that later.” Vic smirks.

Vic leans her back against the wall. Lucas lifts one of Vic’s legs and she hooks it over Lucas’s inner elbow, keeping the other tippy toed foot on the floor for balance. Lucas thrusts into her. Vic is gently tugging the roots of his hair as Lucas penetrates deeper into Vic as her thigh muscles start to tighten together. The sensation is so great that they both release a stifled primal scream as they both come at the exact same moment. Lucas slumps against Vic for a moment or two before moving away from her.

“Well that happened.” Lucas says smiling at Vic.

“Can I wish for that to happen again?” Vic arches an eyebrow in a flirtatious look.

Lucas chuckles “Get dressed we are late.”

Minutes later they collect the boys and on their way to the pool deck to start an amazing race style activity. They help lead the boys to different locations of the ship as they read the clues and perform physical and mental challenges.

One point during the race Vic noted how Lucas was so playful and attentive to the boys. She loved how supportive he was while the boys completed their tasks. There was a moment where she felt her heartstrings tug and that was when poor Colbie fell over and Lucas got the first aid kit and cleaned up Colbie’s bloodied knee. He was a calming and made Colbie laugh through his tears.

Lucas caught her staring at him and he said “like what you see?"

“Maybe, I just love how so involved you are in the boys welfare and that you show patience, calmness and playfulness with them. You are a good Uncle. Do you have children of your own?” Vic asks not sure whether she should of asked that question.

“No but I hope to some day when I find the love of my life.” Vic’s heart swirled and he looked at her in wonder.

It’s too soon to think of love with Lucas. She is enjoying spending time with him, he is masterful and unselfish as a lover. He gives her more in the bedroom even though she is not selfish either. For the time being she just wants more time to get to know Lucas and she likes him so damn much she cannot get enough of him at this point. There is something alluring about him and every day she finds something about him that makes her heart beat like crazy.

“Well I hope you find her.” Vic says and Lucas looked nervous and walked away with Colbie over to the other boys who were waiting.

The race concluded and there were no eliminations and every one of them was a winner. It was an activity of immense fun for all. As a treat all the kids got an ice cream after the race had finished. Vic and Lucas herded the boys back to Jen’s suite soon after where they played on the slide before Lucas put Jumanji on the television for the boys to watch. Vic and Lucas went up to the lounge on the mezzanine floor where they had a bit of privacy.

“Do you want a drink?” Lucas asks.

“What kind of drink are you referring to?” Vic flirtatiously asks back.

“Hmm…I would not mind a blow job.” Lucas chuckles.

“Actually you might need a slippery nipple.” Vic says with a sultry smile then shaking her head, “I know! Honey dew me now.” Vic laughs at the stupid grin on Lucas face.

“Shush you minx.”

“Who me?” Vic slinks down off the lounge onto the floor then crawling her way to the other where Lucas is sitting.

Lucas lifts her up to her knees and gives Vic a single lip kiss before giving her a lingering kiss that leaves Vic breathless. “We shouldn’t continue because I won’t be able to control myself.” Lucas’s voice was raspy and the look on his face was one of need.

“I think you’re right. I am fully wet for you.” Vic whispers in his ear.

“Je….sus Vic!” Lucas says fighting to restrain himself.

There was a knock at the door interrupting their flirtatious behavior. Cayden answered the door it was Ben Warren coming to collect Tuck. Ripley comes down the stairs looking a bit more composed than he was a minute earlier.

“Hey! Captain Ripley. How were the boys?” Ben asks.

“They came in third overall and were well behaved.” Lucas replies.

“Fantastic! Jen told me to tell you that she is going to stay a bit longer while Garth and Doreen will be back any minute.”

“Okay thanks.” Lucas said waving them out the door.

Within minutes, Garth and Doreen walked in. Rushing their goodbyes Lucas and Vic run down the corridor to Lucas’ cabin. Two short minutes later they lay naked on his bed.

“May I have that blow job please I ordered earlier?” Lucas asks gently biting Vic’s neck.

“Only if you give me plenty of orgasms and eat my cake.” Vic whispers nibbling Ripley’s ear.

“Is that your wish?”

“No! It’s an order.”

“I….I Captain.” Lucas says as Vic starts feathering kisses over his face, down over his beard continuing down his neck and over his chest sucking on each of his nipples for a several seconds. Vic continues her slow pace sliding down to Lucas middle where Vic starts to lick his inner thighs and sensitive areas. Vic kisses the tip of his cock and giving his balls a courtesy squeeze. She places her hands on his member and starts to manoeuvre them up and down, squeezing it a little feeling the blood start to run. Vic begins to lick it then stops prolonging Lucas threshold. Vic looks up at Lucas passion inflamed eyes.

“God Dammit Vic!” Lucas lets out a languished mutter.

“Do you want me to continue?” she whispers.

“Continue Captain.” Lucas growls at her as she begins licking again. She gives a moan as she takes him in her mouth and starts her sucking getting the back of her tongue involved and mixing up her rhythm.

“I…I’m coming… Vic.” Lucas moans and within seconds, Vic has a mouthful of cum and spits it out on a nearby towel.

“Thanks for the towel.” Vic says looking up at Lucas. “My turn now.” She says playfully.

Making her way up over Ripley's body Vic straddles above Ripley's face. Her channel wet for him to taste and he spanks her ass before grabbing her backside and hips with both hands and proceeds to eat her cake.

Lucas certainly ate every crumb of Vic’s cake making her spiral into multiple orgasms before throwing her backwards onto her her back and thrusting his organ inside her and making her orgasm all over again. Lucas lays back with his arms around Vic.

“You feeling good?” Lucas asks looking into Vic’s eyes.

“Yes I feel completely eaten.” She laughs. 

Lucas phone starts ringing “Sorry that will be Jen wanting to be collected.” 

Minutes later Vic and Lucas are on their way to get Jen from the couple’s dinner in the ballroom. Robert, Claire and Jen are at the entry when Lucas and Vic arrive. The expressions on their faces were one of surprise and strain.

“What! What’s wrong?” Lucas asks going Jen looking over her.

“Nothing is wrong with me. It’s…” Jen dismisses.

“Lucas I don’t know how to say this… It’s difficult to say.” Robert says disconcerted moving out the way for Lucas to see a woman coming towards him.

Vic recognises the woman immediately. It was the woman snooping earlier in the day. She stops and looks at Lucas before looking at Vic frowning. Vic looks at Lucas’s face and it was pale. It appeared as though the air had been sucked out of him. He stood motionless not able to speak.

“Lucas! How wonderful to see you.” The woman said as she battered her eyes at him. 

Still Lucas could not talk. Robert motioned Lucas to move away from the door as did Vic, Jen and Claire.

“Cat got your tongue.” The woman said.

All Lucas could muster to choke out was “Eva!” 

Vic still does not know who this woman is but obviously, she knows Lucas. Without taking his gaze off the woman Lucas says “Officer Hughes would you please help Claire with taking Jen back to the suite?” he could not look Vic in the eye. Vic had no idea what to think except that she was pissed not sure with who, the woman called Eva or Lucas not looking at her giving her an order and calling her Officer Hughes.

“Yes Sir!” Vic tries to remain calm.

Jen was trying to get Vic’s attention by putting her hand up to her neck a few times. Vic immediately realized that Jen was trying to communicate with Vic that she had a hicky on her neck. Vic quickly cupped her hand on the side of her chin to cover her neck. Eva moves her attention to Vic.

“Officer Hughes just to let you know I have made a complaint about you. So expect to be spoken to about your disrespectful behavior.” Eva said sending Vic a triumphant smile.

Lucas face fell looking from Vic to Eva. Eva linked her arm with Lucas’s and led him away. Robert walking a few meters behind them heading down the corridor into a meeting room.

“Vic please don’t be angry with Lucas. He is in shock.” Jen says distressingly as soon as they had left.

“Who was that?” Vic asks.

“Uhh…” Jen looks at Claire who nods and Jen continues. “That woman is Eva, Lucas’s ex-wife.” 

“I didn’t know Lucas had been married before.” Vic says surprised.

“Eva is his second ex-wife actually.” Vic puts her hand up to her mouth, stunned by the revelation.

“It’s not my place to tell you more.” Jen says looking at Vic apologetically. Vic just nods. “Vic you don’t have to stay and help Claire. Claire used to be an ex nurse so she can manage.”

Vic looks at Claire and it hits Vic like a ton of bricks where she knows Claire from. Claire was the nurse who calmed Vic down when her mother passed away.

“Claire you’re the nurse?”

“I was… What?” Claire looks at Vic puzzled.

“You were the nurse who spoke to me and calmed me when my mother passed twelve years ago.” Vic replies

“Victoria!” Claire says in recognition, “I’ve always wondered what happened to you. You were all sad and alone and I had wanted to help more but you left before I could do anything for you.”

“Yeah I was not thinking straight. In shock I guess but I made it through. Strange how things work out and what a small world it really is.”

“Yes! Indeed, a very small world or was it fate, who knows.” Claire smiles.

“If you don’t need me I do need to be somewhere else.” Vic says and Jen nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow maybe. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Jen and Claire said in unison.

Vic needed to speak with Andy and she had to do it now. Vic knew Andy would be on the bridge. Andy saw Vic come on bridge and Andy looked relieved but nervous at the same time. Andy barked orders to a fellow officer and then pulled Vic to a small private water closet.

“I need to show you something.” Andy said pulling out a pregnancy test stick and shows Vic.

Vic saw the positive symbol and Vic’s eyes were wide open. “Is that yours?”

“Yes…” came Andy’s panicky reply.

“Have you taken just the one test?” Vic asks.

“The on-board pharmacy has sold out. They have been inundated since the cruise started.” 

Vic shakes her head and says “A pregnancy test does not work that fast. You have to wait at least two weeks before taking one but ideally around the time your period is due.”

“Ryan and I have been seeing other again for a month now. My period didn’t come last week when it was supposed to. I didn’t think about it until tonight and got the last one on my way to the bridge.”

“After shift come to my cabin. I always keep two in my bag in case. Don’t stress just yet. Pregnancy tests could give a false positive. Okay?” Vic reassures Andy.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Oops bad choice of words. Sorry.”

“Hey Vic, Who gave you that hickey on your neck?” Andy questioned.

Vic blushes forgetting she had a hickey that Lucas gave her not too long ago. “Okay, I was a little horny and I hooked up with Mayhorn on my way to see you. He gave me the hickey. Wait till I’ll see him to tell him off.” Vic hissed and acted annoyed, trying to make her lie believable.

“Seriously! Man blanket. You couldn’t find anyone better?” Andy yelled.

“No! I saw him walking down the corridor from the pool deck, shoved him into the women’s toilet, and had my way with him.” Vic lied, hoping it was convincing enough.

“Okay. So what brings you here?”

“I have some news about your Step-monster in waiting.” Vic says.

“Well what is it?” Andy says intrigued.

“Eva is Captain Ripley’s second ex-wife and he was shocked to see her.”

“Crap. I wonder if dad knows. How did you find this out?”

“I was with Ripley.” Vic admits.

“Hang on. What? Why were you with Ripley?” Andy asked squishing her eyes together in suspicion.

“We had just finished the amazing race with the boys and he went to collect Jennifer from the ballroom and I stopped to say hi to her before making my way to the pool deck bar to see Leroy and that’s when I saw Mayhorn and hooked up with him.” Vic’s nose is getting as long as Pinocchio’s. She really had to stop lying but she couldn’t risk letting her secret out. Not yet, not until she knew where this fling with Lucas is heading or maybe it was over now since Eva appeared.

“I will tell you more when you come to my cabin. I really need to pee now.” Vic said truthfully. Andy nods making her way out the door to leave Vic in privacy.

Two hours later Vic and Andy were looking at the two pregnancy tests. One positive, one false. Andy was horrified. 

“How could I let this have happened?” Andy starts to sob.

“Andy go see Dr De Luca in the morning. He may have tests that are more accurate and if you are pregnant, your crew have your back. We’re family after all.” Vic hugged Andy close until she stopped sobbing. “Go try getting some sleep. If you like I can come with you in the morning to see Dr De lucs?” Andy nods and leaves Vic’s cabin.

What a night it has been. Vic is tired and exhausted. She didn’t want to think any more about Lucas, his ex-wife and the trouble that Eva might have caused for Vic putting in a complaint and she did not want to think about the trouble Andy has found herself in. She needed sleep and hopefully everything will work itself out in the morning.  
_____________________________________________

In the morning, Vic felt good. She was ready to face the day head on. She was going to sort her problems out and she was going to help Andy any way that she could. Vic had just finished getting dressed when Vic heard a voice at the door saying her name. She opened it to find Andy.

“Sorry I didn’t want to knock in case you were asleep.”

“No I have been up for a little while. How did you sleep?” Vic asked.

“Not well at all. I could not stop the thoughts rushing through my head.” Andy says dully.

Vic noticed Andy had puffy red eyes. “You have been crying?” Vic gives Andy a hug.

“We will go see De Lucs now.” Vic says grabbing Andy’s hand and leads her out of her cabin towards the doctor’s office.

Twenty minutes later Vic and Andy are sitting across from Andrew De Luca. Andy had taken the doctor’s pregnancy test couple of minutes ago. Vic held Andy’s hand as they waited for the result.

“Okay let’s take a look shall we.” He looks at the test and what feels like forever he finally says, “It’s positive.” Andy bursts into tears. “Andy this test is mostly accurate but to get a definite answer I need to perform a blood test. As we have arrived in Juneau this morning, I can get the test sent immediately to a lab and we can get the result in a few hours. How’s that sound?” Andy nods.

Thirty minutes later Vic and Andy are in Maya’s cabin and they are discussing Andy’s dilemma. Andy was distraught and she could not sit still and was pacing around the cabin.  
“I think the best thing to do while we wait for the test result is to go into Juneau and try and take your mind of it.” Maya says eyeing Andy. “Do you want to come with us Vic?”

“Sure but I need to eat first I’m famished. I have not eaten since the fries we had yesterday afternoon.” Vic says.

“I still have to get ready so while you eat I’ll finish up here. Andy can stay here. Meet you in the dining area in half an hour.” Maya says watching Vic swagger out .

Vic swaggers her way into dining area. Her swagger not going unnoticed as Miller says “Okay rewind”.

“What?” Vic says going to get a coffee, Miller standing next to her getting his coffee.

“Back it up and come back in again because I am pretty sure that I just spotted some swagger… Is that what I’m seeing? Do you have the swagger this morning?

“No, no, nope, no, no, no swagger.” Vic kept repeating going about getting her breakfast.

“I can see a hickey on your neck Hughes.” He says loudly.

“Okay! I had heavy hot sex with Mayhorn.” Vic shouts at Miller.

Everyone in the dining area stopped and stared at Vic. This was not happening and to make it worse Mayhorn walks in and heads towards Vic at the coffee bar. The only way to keep her lie going was for Vic to grab him and kiss him on the lips.

“What’s that for Vic?” Mayhorn said shocked.

“Thanks Mayhorn that’s for last night.” Vic replies giving Mayhorn a wink.

“I thought that was a dream. That was real?” Mayhorn looked baffled as he poured his coffee.

Vic started to look around and noticed everyone still staring at her. Vic was embarrassed and she glanced at the entrance into the dining area and saw a blond haired man standing dead still. To her dismay stood an anguished looking Lucas Ripley. Next to him with an arm around Lucas's waist stood Eva. Vic felt the blood rush from her head as she mirrored Lucas’s look. Her head started to spin and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. I would be interested in your thought's about Andy's dilemma.


	6. Doldrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doldrums have set in for some of the crew and for Vic and Lucas. Can they find away to get through them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I like to thank Megs1001 for giving me a prompt about a certain character who will remain nameless.
> 
> I really disliked this chapter to begin with. My mind was blocked for the most part. In a way it gave me the doldrums. I got through it and now I am excited for what's to come. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

“Vic…Vic…wake up.” Miller says worried trying to coax Vic out of her unconsciousness. Travis, Maya and Andy standing around Vic looking very concerned.

“Vic… Vic… please everybody give her room to breathe.” Ripley says loudly running towards Vic’s lifeless body on the floor. “Miller move out the way.” Ripley orders lifting Vic from the floor into his arms “Let’s take her to the doctors’ office.”

Vic’s eyes start to flicker open and looks up to see Lucas’s worried face looking down at her. She feels her weight supported by Lucas’s arms. Her head is hurting.

“Victoria, you fainted. I am taking you to Dr De Luca.” He says anxiously. “Miller open the door to the doctor’s office,” He orders as they approach Dr De Luca’s office.

Doctor De Luca tells Ripley to take Vic through to the sickbay so he can examine her. Ripley puts her on the bed. Vic still feeling a little light headed sees Ripley anxious face. Vic was wondering why he should be so fretful. He was looking very cosy with his ex-wife a few minutes ago. Dr De Luca orders Ripley and Miller to wait in his office while he examines Victoria.

“Hughes I did not expect to see you again so soon.” Andrew De Luca says shining his flashlight in her eyes.

“Me neither.” Vic replies.

“So what happened?” He asks examining the rising bump on her head.

“I was getting my breakfast. I have not eaten a lot in the last twenty-four hours is all? I felt dizzy then everything went black.”

“Have you had enough water to drink?” Andrew now looking in her mouth and throat.

“No not really.”

“Well it seems that you look okay. Probably a little dehydrated and you have a bump on your head, obviously from hitting your head on the floor. I see you have a love bite on your neck. You wouldn’t happen to be pregnant too?”

“No! I am on the pill and I just had my period about a week ago but if I were to have gotten pregnant, it would have just happened in the last thirty-six hours. Should I take a morning after pill just in case? And can I go?” Vic asks.

“I want you to stay here for now. You could have slight concussion. I will get Miller to get you some food. For now, drink this bottle of water; and I will get you a Plan B just as a backup. I had to order more of those morning after pills. You cruise liner crews are a bunch of horney creatures making a hotbed of unwanted pregnancies. I want you to rest now. I’ll be back in a moment.” Andrew says as he walks through to his office.

A minute later Travis, Maya and Andy come in worried looks on their faces. Vic wonders where Ripley had gone.

“Hey Vic you gave everyone a scare at breakfast. Are you okay?” Travis says.

“Yes just a little dehydrated and I have not eaten a lot in the last twenty-four hours. I am Okay.” Their worried faces still present. “Really! I’m fine.” Vic says loudly.

“Alright! It sounds like you are fine by biting our heads off.” Travis says sneering.

“Is anyone else waiting to see me?” Vic asks warily.

“Like Ripley?” Andy says trying to sound interested.

“No! Mayhorn, actually.”

“Give it up Vic. Ripley was so worried about you. He got out of the shackles of his ex’s hold on him and ran to you. Let me tell you his ex was none too happy being left all alone. He picked you up in his strong arms as if you were a delicate flower.” Travis said. “So spill.” All three of her visitors had expectant looks on their faces waiting for her to admit her affair. 

Vic’s expression appeared to be unrelenting. “How do you know about Ripley’s ex Travis?” Vic changes the subject.

“Andy and Maya told me. I went to Maya’s cabin to try to find you but you just left. They told me then because Andy was pretty upset about Ripley’s ex shaking up with her dad.”

Andy and Maya must have lied to Travis to cover up the real reason Andy had been crying. The conversation stopped at the sound of a knock on the door. It was Miller bringing in some breakfast for her, Dr De Luca behind him.

“Alright you bunch please leave Ms Hughes to eat and rest in private.” De Luca tells them as they groan.

Vic ate her breakfast in the company of Andrew. Andy, Maya and Travis had gone into Juneau to sight-see. Vic’s mind wondered to Ripley. She was wondering why Eva has her claws on Lucas and why Lucas was letting her. Andrew had to leave after a while and soon Vic became bored with laying down and only perked up when Charlotte Dearborn suddenly enters running into the room.

“Vic! What are you doing here? Are you ill?” Dearborn breathlessly asks.

“Why are you here?” Vic asks back amused.

“I am running from my parents. They will not accept that I am a gay woman and thought I only said it to seek their attention. They keep pestering me about dating men. This has gotten me down and I think they will never accept me for the way I am.” Charlotte looks defeated.

“You are the same you.” Vic says.

“That is what I tried to do. To make them understand that I have not changed. I am the same person. I just happen to like women.” Charlotte says looking and sounding flat.

“They just need time to process. Maybe you need to be brave and show them that you are a homosexual woman by kissing the one you love. On the other hand, do something big. That would get them to see you for who you are, a woman in love with Deb Frankel?”

“Frankel, why would I be in love with Debra?”

“Because Debra is your girlfriend isn’t she.”

Charlotte face softens “How do you know?” she says examining Vic’s face.

“The night of the cocktail party you had said you were going to drinks some Absolut legspreader’s and not long before you said that Frankel admitted to liking them too when we were discussing our favorite alcoholic beverages.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“You also said you were dating an older woman.”

“Flibbertigibbet!” Charlotte says loudly.

“What?” Vic says frowning.

“Flibbertigibbet, that’s my swear word.”

“Ahh Okay.” Vic smiles at Charlotte.

“Deb does not want to announce our secret yet. We are waiting as we have a bigger secret to tell. It is a good idea though. I will think about it. Please don’t say anything to anyone. I know you can’t keep secrets but could you at least try.”

Vic gives Charlotte a smirking frown “You don’t have to worry I have changed my ways because I too have a secret to keep.” Vic at long last admits.

“Yeah! I don’t buy all that sleeping with Mayhorn thing. So who’s the guy or are you now into women as well?” Dearborn cocks her right eyebrow as her lips turns upwards in a smile.

“No! I have been lying about Mayhorn so I can keep the identity of the real guy I am sleeping with a secret. Though don’t get me wrong there is nothing wrong with seeing a woman. But that’s not my thing.”

“So who is the guy?”

“I rather not say as I think it is over now anyways. I will keep your secret Charlotte. Could you keep mine a secret as well?”

“Sure! Thank you. So are you okay?”

“Yes I’m good. Thanks for asking. I am not looking after myself properly is all. Hey, Charlotte your parents will come around. It will work out.” Vic comments as Charlotte is peering through the crack in the door.

“I hope so. I think the coast is clear. Thanks again Vic.” Charlotte says as she disappears through the door she came through a couple of minutes before.

___________________________________________

Finally, after two hours De Luca tells Vic she can go and rest elsewhere. She decided the best way to rest was to go to the ship’s day spa and get a massage and a facial treatment.

Afterwards Vic goes to see Leroy, as he too was worried about her when he found out about her fainting spell. By mid-afternoon, Vic had enough fussing over by her friends, and just wanted to be left alone. Vic makes her way to the upper deck towards the back of the ship. The place Ripley had found her the other night.

Vic lays on one of the shady lounge chairs and starts thinking about Eva and Lucas. Why is she obsessing over it? This fling with Ripley is just that a fling nothing more and Vic tries to tell herself this. It is fruitless to stress over something that obviously is not going anywhere if Eva is back on the scene. Vic’s thoughts make her tired and she falls asleep on the lounge.

“Vic, Victoria.” A male voice says gently soon after. Vic eyes flicker open to see Ripley’s drained face. “You should not be sleeping if you have a concussion.” Ripley says fussing over her.

“I can look after myself, I don’t need you…I don’t.” Vic angrily replies.

”Okay! Can we please talk?”

“About what?” Vic inquires acting aloof.

“Vic! You know what? Ripley growls at her.

“How did you find me?” Vic asks.

“It’s the place you come to, to think.” Ripley says despondently.

“How do you know?” She asks getting irritated.

“I saw you a couple of times sitting or staring out at the ocean that first week you started.”

“Were you following me?” Vic questions him.

“No! I also come here to think. It’s a quiet place to think, especially of an evening. That’s how I came upon you the other night.”

“You come here too?” Vic says softly.

“Yes.” Lucas nervously laughs.

“Oh I thought I was the only one.” Vic says befuddled.

“Vic I’m so sorry for brushing you off last night. I did not want Eva to know why you were with me other than helping out with Jennifer.” Lucas tells her.

“Tell me about Eva? Are you back together?”

“Only if you tell me why you kissed Mayhorn this morning? I also heard from someone that you had hot heavy sex with him last night is that true?” Ripley says a hint of jealously in his tone.

“Only if I tell you. Hell no. Don’t make this about me.” She yells at him getting up from the lounge chair. “If anything it is about you and that horrible woman of an ex-wife of yours” Vic continues to shout at him beginning to walk away.

“Victoria I’m sorry. Please…” Ripley yells after her, watching as she disappears down the stairs away from him.

Still fuming Vic runs into Travis and the girls on the lower deck coming back from sightseeing. Vic takes a deep breath and tries to act normal.

“Did you all have fun?” Vic asks a very tired looking threesome.

“Yeah! We walked the streets of downtown Juneau, discovered historical sights, and saw a few artsy places along the way. But how are you feeling?” Maya asks.

“Yes I’m feeling better. Just had a rest. What are you guys up to now?”

“There’s that mingle free evening on the ship tonight. So just need rest up a bit before then.” Maya replies looking at Andy’s far off look in her eyes. 

“What’s that?” Andy asks.

“It’s not surprising that you have forgotten.” Maya says looking at Travis’s frown “It’s the evening where different activities have been organised for everyone, all crews and families get to mingle together.”

“Yes, Yes… There is a karaoke contest, bingo, board games or just casual mingling on the Lido deck. I want to do the karaoke contest.” Vic says.

“Of course you do Vic but you are not the only one that can sing well. I won the last contest.” Maya adds as she looks over to Andy’s solemn disposition, “I think I’ll do what Andy decides to do.”

“Why is it Andy’s decision?” Travis says to see Andy being very quiet and not her usual boisterous self. “Never mind we all have off days. Well I have a date.” Travis announces giving all three girls shocked faces.

“Who!” The three girls chorused in unison.

“Grant the chef”

“Ooo…How exciting.” Vic expresses. “Pay up girls. I told you he would get a date with Grant.”

Maya and Andy don’t look impressed with the outcome. Travis then surprises the girls even more as he says, “I also have another date the day after tomorrow in the evening with Levi.” Maya rejoices. 

“Double or nothing on the one Travis chooses to kiss first.” Vic says eagerly.

“No! Double or nothing on who Travis takes back to his cabin.” Maya said looking delighted for coming up with the idea.

Vic gives Maya a high five as Andy gives a half-hearted smile. Travis did not look impressed that the girls were actually betting on his love life right in front of him. 

“I think I’ll leave now. This is really uncomfortable you girls betting on my love life.” Travis says waving to the girls as he leaves to have a rest before getting ready for his date.

“When will the results be ready?” Vic asks quietly.

“Soon, he will call me.” Andy says looking at her phone and gets startled as the phone starts to ring.

Vic and Maya look on as Andy takes the call. Her expression does not change as she talks to the caller. Listening to the one sided conversation it appears that the caller is De Luca. A few seconds later Andy ends the call.

“Well!” Maya says.

“He wants to see me in half an hour as he has a patient to see first.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Vic asks taking one of Andy’s hands as Maya takes her other hand. “We are here for you Andy.”

Andy nods “I cannot do this alone. I’m scared.”

The girls walk off to get a quick coffee before going to see De Luca. Half an hour later all three girls are sitting across from De Luca. He is reading the pregnancy test report.  
Andrew looks at Andy as he clears his throat “Andy the results show that you are indeed pregnant.”

Andy breaks down and sobs, Vic, and Maya embrace her. The rest of the appointment De Luca asked questions and talked about her options. Andy dismisses the option of a termination so Andrew organises an appointment for Andy to meet the following week with his sister Dr Carina De Luca who is an OBGYN at Grey-Sloan Memorial.

Over the next two hours Andy, Vic and Maya talk in Andy’s cabin. Maya rang Ryan for him to come meet them at Andy’s cabin. When he arrives Vic and Maya leaves them to talk in private. Vic and Maya decided to have an alcoholic beverage or two to wash away the day’s doldrums.

Vic and Maya head to one of the quiet bars towards the back of the ship so they can talk. There was no one around except for them and the bartender. Maya starts to fidget with her jacket.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asks.

“Do you want kids?” Maya asks.

“Sure if I met the right man. What about you?” 

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it. So have you met the right man yet?”

“I thought I did but now I don’t know.”

“Is it Ripley” Maya asks.

“What makes you think its Ripley?”

“You two have been seen a lot lately together on the ship and last night at the kids amazing race event you two looked very comfortable with one another and were constantly peering into each other’s eyes.” Maya waits to see if Vic responds. Vic stays straight faced. 

Vic thinks for a moment. Should she tell Maya the truth? But decides against it. She does need to talk to someone but that person it not Maya.

“No! We are not together. It just looks that way because we never got a chance to know one another before he had to leave a year ago. He just wants to get to know me so he knows what to expect from me when he comes back in a week or so. Plus he is easy on the eye so I cannot help myself but keep looking at him. We are friends I think” Vic tells Maya. What Vic said was not really lying, as for the most part it was the truth especially about Ripley being easy on the eye.

“Oh! Yeah that makes sense. We never thought of that.”

“We?”

“Travis, Andy and I talked about you and Ripley today. That is a plausible excuse. So you have been telling the truth about you and Mayhorn. You could never keep a secret in any case.” Maya says as Vic gives a nervous laugh. “I just don’t see Mayhorn as the right guy for you.”

“Maybe not but I had to give him a chance.” Vic shakes her head, annoyed with herself for keeping up the charade of her and Mayhorn sleeping together. Something needs to done about Mayhorn. Vic just wishes for him to disappear.

The ship would be disembarking shortly and Maya and Vic wanted to rest before having a big night ahead. They finish their cocktails and left going their separate ways. Vic wanted to see the ship disembark so went to the top deck where she could watch what was happening on the dock. 

Vic sees Mayhorn on the dock trying to wave as the gangway starts to detach from the ship. Obviously whoever was removing the gangway could see him. She quickly runs down to the lower deck and notices Ripley barking orders to remove that gangway quickly.

He is shouting at Mayhorn that he was late and they have to keep on time. Mayhorn is stamping his feet and throwing his arms up in the air. 

It was very funny to watch an adult male act like a child not getting his way. Vic laughed aloud peering from behind a large potted Kentia Palm, Ripley not hearing or seeing her as he was focusing on keeping Mayhorn off the ship. Ripley making Vic’s wish granted yet again. She cannot contain her smile from growing wider..

Captain Sullivan comes storming down the stairs taking in the funny sight and gives a chuckle before putting on a stern expression.

“What the hell Luke. You just cannot leave Mayhorn there on the dock like that?” Captain Sullivan says mockingly.

“He had it coming. He was late getting back to the ship. We have to keep on time.”

“You are an ass. He had to run an errand for the company director. There was still time to let him on-board. It is costing the cruise liner money to get him to our next port of call. The company director will not be happy. You will have to speak with him about your irresponsible behavior”

“It will be fine. I will organise for David Mayhorn to meet up with the ship in two days. He will need to catch a seaplane to get out of Juneau to Icy Strait Point. It will be out of my pocket. So won’t cost the cruise liner a cent.”

“Really! You will do that?”

“Sure! Without Mayhorn on board I can pursue Vic without him laying his lips on her.” Ripley says quietly. Still audible for Vic to overhear.

“When did you become so jealous?” Sullivan asks in a hushed tone reading Ripley’s are you daft expression. “Okay! Ever since, you have met up with Victoria again. Yeah, yeah I know you really like her.” Sullivan says in a hushed tone.

“It has progressed Sully. She is starting to consume my heart and I am scared that Eva has ruined that. Vic is angry with me and will not listen to me. I don’t know what to do.”

“This is not the place to talk about this. Meet me for a beer at that quiet bar towards the back of the ship in an hour. We can talk then.”

Vic cannot believe what she just heard. Vic has somehow crept into Lucas’s heart even though Eva cannot keep her hands off him. She should have learnt from last time not to assume or jump to conclusions. Vic does need to listen to what Lucas has to say yet again.

Eva has messed everything all up. Causing Vic to act irrationally and therefore making things worse between her and Lucas. Before she goes to Lucas Vic needs to know what she feels. She needs to talk it over and there is only one person she could go to and that was Jennifer.

If Vic goes to see Jen at her suite Vic might run into Lucas. Luckily for Vic she sees Claire and Jen coming out of the lift. Was this fate Jen showing up when Vic needs her? Jennifer reminded Vic of her mother. Vic’s mother was a fun, playful woman who knew when Vic was lying and was very observant and listened well. Vic wondered if her mother was watching from heaven. Vic could not be sure but Vic liked to think that she is. 

Vic goes over to Jen and Claire. Jen looks up at Vic with a smile “Hello Vic!”

“Hi Jen, Hi Claire. It’s lovely to see you both. Jen have you got time to talk?”

“Claire and I are going to the alfresco café. You can join us. Do you need to talk about Lucas? Claire knows all about you and Lucas.”

“I sort of got that impression last night when Eva made her presence known to Lucas when we came to collect you.”

“You are not mad that Claire and Robert know?” Jen asks looking unsure.

“No just as long as no one else knows. None of my friends know. My lying has gotten better since I last lied to you yesterday morning. My nose is as long as Pinocchio’s.” All three women laugh.

“Let’s go talk then.” Jen says to Vic as they make their way to the alfresco café.

The three woman get their coffees and find a table out on the alfresco deck. The day had been cloudy but the sun started to peak through displaying its rays. Could the day’s doldrums be starting to dissipate? Vic sure hopes so after all that has happens in the last twenty-four hours or so. 

“So Vic, Lucas tells me you were kissing that man you threw out of the lift the other night.” Jennifer said with a smile.

“Yes! I only kissed him because people were hearing rumors about Lucas and I and then a fellow crew-member and friend said I had the swagger. I did have the swagger. Who wouldn’t after having great sex…never mind. I forget who I am actually talking to.” Vic tells Jennifer and Claire who happen to be giggling.

“So sex was great with my brother, hey?” Jen asks as her and Claire were now laughing uncontrollably seeing Vic’s’ embarrassed face. “You and Lucas make me laugh when you both get awkward talking about having sexy time with each other and forgetting it is me you are talking too. Sorry Vic for interrupting please continue?”

“Okay! Umm. Where was I up to?”

“You had the swagger after great sex with Luke.” Claire reminds Vic still having a smirk on her lips.

“HaHa! Okay! I also had that hickey on my neck to makes things worse. I needed to put them all off the scent so I made the mistake of kissing David. I needed people to believe I had sex with was Mayhorn. Then I saw Lucas and Eva. Lucas looked so heartbroken. It got too much seeing him hurt but I was too seeing him with Eva and having not eaten or having any water for hours I fainted.”

“You two need to talk. Vic please speak to him. I told you the other day Lucas is a good man and that he likes you. I think you have opened up his heart to love again. He more than likes you Vic. I don’t think its love yet but it’s starting to appear that way. What are your feelings?”

“I don’t know. I am not in love, but it is more than like. We are just getting a bit of spice and getting to know one another. He’s opening me up to think of life in other ways.”

“Like what?”

“Like falling in love, getting married and having a family. These are all things I never really thought about or experienced in the past. He is beginning to bring more into my life and I like that a lot. I cannot actually stop thinking about Lucas. It is crazy what being confined on a cruise ship can do to one’s feelings after just five days.”

“So how does Luke make you feel?” Claire asks.

“I love the way he makes me feel when I am with him. He makes me laugh because he is such a nerd,” Vic giggles before continuing “I like the way he looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes, as if I am the only woman for him. I like what he does to my body, I love how he is with Cayden and Colbie but most of all I love how caring he is with those he loves. How he cares about me…” Vic stops and reviews what she just said. “Does he love me?” Vic asks with uncertainty.

“Only he can answer that Vic.”

“But it has only been five days. Can you love a person after just five days?”

“Vic! You said it yourself about being confined on a ship. You can’t escape that easily. I think you will be surprised. It has been a little longer than what you expect.”

“What?” Vic says confused.

“Go find Lucas. I think you will be interested in what he has to say. Oh maybe do it later as Eva has convinced him to enter the karaoke contest so he can win the money prize for her.” Jennifer tells Vic.

“Thank you Jen and to you Claire I really needed this talk. I need to do some thinking first before going to him.” Vic says already in deep thought.

She just cannot go to him now Vic realizes that she wants more with Lucas and she will have to fight for him just as Lucas is fighting for her.

Vic goes back to her cabin and thinks about what she will say to him. Vic cannot text him just in case Eva is checking his calls and texts. She thinks how to get Lucas to their quiet thinking spot. Then it hits her. She will send a secret message through the song she will sing at the karaoke contest. Vic knows the right song to choose. Vic hopes it will all work out.

_________________________________________

Lucas is sitting on the ground floor lounge in Jennifer’s suite talking to his lawyer on the phone. Jennifer had just arrived back at her suite after having coffee with Claire and Victoria. Garth and Doreen had taken the boys to the watersides. Jen was about to tell Lucas about her chat with Vic when his phone had starting ringing. He needed to sort the real reason Eva has come back into his life.

“What did your lawyer have to say?” Jen asks Lucas as he finished his call.

“We are definitely divorced. My lawyer rang her lawyer and got it sorted out. Apparently, Eva’s lawyer had gotten confused and had told her that we were still married. Eva’s lawyer has two Eva Johnson's on his client list and he rang my ex rather than the other Eva. Her lawyer has been trying to contact her about his mistake but she has not been answering her phone.”

“How can you make a mistake like that and not realize straight away.” Jen shakes her head at the stupidity of Eva’s lawyer not even realizing his mistake.

“There is no way in hell she can threaten me to pay her money in order to get a divorce from her. It was always about money with her and getting what she wants. I just feel for Pruitt using him to get to me.”

“She was always a manipulative whore. When you refused to give her what she wanted she slept around until she got one of those poor schmuck’s to give it to her. You are just lucky you hired a private investigator to get evidence of her indiscretions to obtain a divorce in the first place. What did you see in her I will never know?”

“I was blinded by love I guess. She really knows how to seduce a man. It will never happen again if the woman I’m falling for will love me too.”

“Victoria is a good woman. We had a good chat about her feelings for you this afternoon. I think you will be very happy. You just have to tell her how your feel and about you and your ex’s. Will you tell her about the photograph you keep in your wallet?

“How can I?’ She will think I am a psycho, a stalker just a crazy lunatic.”

“Lucas you are none of those, unlike Eva maybe. You have to tell Victoria what you felt that night of the accident. Vic may see it as crazy but she cracked your heart open and that is what you need to tell her.”

“How will I deal with Eva?”

“Just tell her to turn you loose.”

“When and where. I feel she would not accept the truth if I told her in private.”

“Tell her in public then, at the karaoke contest that she is making you to go to win the money prize.”

“Jen that is perfect. I have the perfect song to sing to her. I will need to practice the song.”

“Not in here you’re not, my eardrums don’t need torturing.” Jen jokes quickly pushing the wheels of her wheelchair to her room as Lucas runs after her to torture her with tickles for making that comment.

He actually is not a bad singer but he has not sung in a very long time so will need to practice before tonight or else he will deafen the crowd with his rusty singing.

__________________________________________________

Vic was sitting in a comfortable long lounge with Maya, Andy and Ryan. Andy was feeling happier after her talk with Ryan. They had told Vic and Maya that they would keep their baby, become a little family, and were in this relationship for the long haul but not necessarily getting married anytime soon. They were at the cabaret lounge waiting for the karaoke contest to start, so they could take their turns singing their chosen karaoke songs.

Vic looks at the people coming through the door and sees Lucas, Eva, Captain Sullivan, Claire Jen and the boys walk in and head for a table just in front of Vic and her friends. Lucas glanced quickly at Vic and waved at her in a one finger wave.

“Did Ripley just wave at you?” Andy asks Vic in surprise.

“Yeah! So… It’s a traditional form of greeting, people wave.” Vic replies sheepishly.

“They do, just didn’t realise that you and Ripley were waving buddies…but I guess ahh today’s a day full of surprises, so hmm.”

“You sound happy and really positive” Vic observes quickly changing the subject yet again.

“Yeah everything will be just fine.” Andy says directing her smile at Ryan.

“Have you told your dad?”

“Yes that was very difficult. He was shocked but not as shocked, when he discovered whom Eva really was, and using him as a pawn in her game to get to Ripley. It had made him heartbroken until he found out he is going to become an el abuelo. He does want Ryan and me to get married. We just got back together after deciding to make it work this time.” Andy looked at Vic’s unconvinced expression “Vic it’s true. If we both put in the effort to make this relationship work then we will know for certain that it is the right decision that we belong together.”

“Fate I guess decided for you both instead.”

“Maybe it has. Vic, Ryan and I do love each other so much. It is just learning to keep our mouths closed when we need to, to compromise and be sure about our choices. The choice we made today is definitely the right one.”

“I am so happy that things have worked out for you.” Vic says hugging Andy.

“Where are Jack and Dean?” Ryan asks Maya.

“They were going to bingo with Dean’s family, Charlotte and her brother.” Maya replies.

“What are you singing Vic?” Ryan asks.

“You will find out soon enough. I am not going to spoil the surprise by telling you now.” Vic tells Ryan in a sultry voice, Maya and Andy in giggles at the way Vic replied to Ryan.

Vic and her friends had to wait an hour before getting their chance. First up was Andy who gave an emotional performance singing Alanis Morisette’s’ Hand in my pocket. Andy chose an apt song for what she was going through at the moment. Andy saw the positive and she was going to be just fine. Maya was up next with Pink’s Get the Party Started. Maya is a party girl after all. Then it was time for Vic to sing her chosen song Foreigner’s Hot-Blooded.

Vic came up on stage and waited for the music to start to begin singing. She hoped Lucas would listen to the lyrics as they held a secret message.

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded  
You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you ought to know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I want to know what you're doing after the show  
Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you loving like you never knew

Vic had directed the first verse of the song Lucas’s way but did not make her eye contact obvious as she lined her eyesight up with her friends sitting behind him. She kept on singing.

If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on guy, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot papa? you sure look that way to me  
Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?

Vic looked at Lucas when she sang the “give me a sign” line and he did by giving her his beaming smile that made her stomach flutter. So he was listening to the words she sang to him. 

Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who

Vic noticed Lucas just stared at her longingly giving her a nod when she sang the last line about getting away from you know who. Vic’s heart was singing as loudly as she was. What Vic or Lucas did not realize was Eva was watching Lucas and noticing he could not take his eyes of Vic.

Vic never expected Lucas to sing but he was the last performer of the evening. It was a song directed not for her but Eva. The song Loverboy’s Turn me loose. Lucas sang it at Eva even coming off stage and going up to her and singing Turn me loose chorus straight into her face. When the song finished he said through the microphone “By the way Eva we are indeed divorced so get the hell out of my life because I turned you loose a long time ago.”

Jen gave a loud wolf whistle and the crowd were applauding loudly. Eva stood up, picked up her bag and mobile that was sitting on the table in front of Lucas. She stormed off just as she did the other day in a huff. 

The crowd were the judges for the evening and from hearing the loud applause after Ripley’s performance, it was not difficult to know who won the contest. Of course, it was Lucas. Vic disappeared very quickly after the karaoke finished up. Telling her friends, she had a headache, probably from hitting her head when she fainted earlier in the day. Vic thought it was a good excuse. Vic headed for the secret rendezvous with Lucas.

Vic was just staring out to sea waiting for Lucas to arrive. The thunderous clouds that had appeared blanketed out the moonlight. The journey ahead was going to be a turbulent one. Vic cannot wait to see Lucas. Her phone buzzed. She got a message on her phone. It was from Lucas wanting her to go to a cabin on the fourth level. Vic was unsure why he changed their meeting place. Vic also thought it strange that he texted her. He could come to get her.

Vic went to the fourth floor cabin. Taped to the door was a note telling Vic, “I left the lights off. You have to find me in the dark and lock the door.” Lucas was making her work to get her answers from him. Vic enters the cabin and locks the door behind her. She was just about to call out for Lucas when her world suddenly went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas waits for Vic at the secret rendezvous. She does not show. Vic wakes to find herself shackled and unable to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated during this chapter making it difficult to write. Hope you enjoy this.

Looking at his watch for the umpteenth time Lucas Ripley was wondering if he had only imagined Victoria Hughes singing that hot blooded song to him. It certainly made him an inferno on the inside. He thought he noticed all the prompts from the lyrics having a secret rendezvous after the show and getting away from you know who. Lucas thought the upper deck at the back of the ship was their secret place.

The storm that was rolling in overhead and was most certainly about to drown him with heavy rain. Lucas had been waiting for Vic for half an hour. He was feeling for his mobile in the back of his jeans but it was not there. 

Maybe he had left it on the table in the cabaret lounge. As the rain started, Lucas decided to check the cabaret lounge but it was not on the table. Maybe Jen, Claire or Robert had seen it and picked it up to give back to him. He went to Jen’s suite and all of them were there having an evening cup of tea.

“Hey Luke why are you here. You are supposed to be with Vic.” Jen says in a surprised tone, and then notices his tense expression. “What’s happened?”

“Vic never showed.” He replied.

“That’s weird she really wanted to talk to you. She sang that song to you.” Jen said looking confused.

“Have any of you seen or picked up my phone from the table at the cabaret lounge? I cannot find it.”

“It was on the table in front of you.” Robert replied as Claire and Jen shook their heads.

“Have you gone to her cabin?” Jen asks.

“I just cannot go there knocking down her door. It would let our little secret out. Revealing that knowledge is a definite no, we have to work out where we are headed before that information is released.”

“I could go check? If anyone walks past, they would not look at me twice. I am just checking up on one of my officers.” Sullivan says looking at Lucas’s hopeful expression. 

“Vic could be visiting in one of her friends rooms,” Lucas says.

“Hang on if I banged hard enough on her door and her friends come out of their cabins. I can ask them all at once if they have seen Hughes.” Sullivan volunteers.

“Would you go now?” Ripley says impatiently.

“Yes, I’ll be back soon.” Sullivan says walking out of the suite.

Robert makes his way down to the third level crew quarters and bangs on Vic’s door. True enough Vic’s friends come out of their cabins one by one. Travis appears from his cabin with scruffy hair and half-naked from the waist up as he closes the door behind him.

A tired looking Andy asks, “Why are you banging on Vic’s door, It is late?”

“I need to speak with her about the bridge roster. Do you know where she is?”

“She said she had a headache and was going to bed.” Andy tells Sullivan.

“It seems she is not in her cabin as she has not answered the door.”

“She could have concussion and you should not really sleep when concussed. Maybe she is unconscious.” Maya says from her cabin door.

“I’ll get the purser here to open up her door just to check.” Sullivan informs them sending a text on his phone.

All of Vic’s friends were still crowding the corridor when the purser arrives several minutes later. Opening the door, the Robert walks in and there is no sign of Vic in the cabin. There is also no sign that suggested she had slept in her bed. Her friends speculate on her whereabouts.

“There are rumours that she could be hooking up with Captain Ripley. Check with him?” Andy suggests.

“No those rumours are false as Luke has been with me all evening. I just left him in Jennifer’s suite.

“Oh, she has a real secret guy. If it is not Ripley and it’s not Mayhorn. Whom could the real guy be that she has been hooking up with then? Travis asks.

“Well she has to be somewhere. I will try and text her instead. Sorry for the disruption and go back to what you were doing.” Sullivan says leaving.

Vic’s friends start gossiping who Vic’s real mystery man could be. Travis tries to make his way back into his cabin when Maya clears her throat loudly. Travis turns and looks at her expectant look on her face.

“So it cannot be Vic in your cabin unless you had the urge to turn heterosexual and have your way with her or your date with Grant went well.”

“I was sleeping.” Travis says sheepishly.

“My cabin is right next door and I could hear loud noises coming from your side. By loud noises I mean…” Maya informs him.

“Yeah… Yeah I do have a friend over. It is not Vic and I won’t tell you who as I will never kiss and tell.” Travis remarks heading back into his cabin.

“Should we be worried about Vic?” Andy asks, Ryan coming up behind her putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

“If she is not back in her room by the morning we will worry about her then. You need some rest Andy you look very tired. You both had a big day and you need to sleep.” Maya tells her.

They all return to their cabins and they were sure Vic would be fine just getting her fill of the male anatomy. Sullivan on the other hand was a little worried about her welfare and even a lot more worried how he was going to tell Luke that Vic was not there in her cabin.

When he walks back into Jen’s suite Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Jen and Claire had concerning looks on their faces.

“Has he taken off?” Robert asked suspiciously.

“You know what he’s like about those he loves.” Jen utters.

“Did you say loves?” Sullivan asks surprised.

“Well he would not just take off like a bat out of hell without thinking about the repercussions if he wasn’t. I don’t think he even realizes that he is, though he knows that his feelings have progressed.”

“He will turn this ship upside down if I am not with him. Where did he go?”

“I think he was going to their secret rendezvous, which I don’t where it is because it is a secret.”

“Damn. He does not even have his phone to even track him down.” Robert says putting a hand up covering his face.

“Robert take me back to our cabin and then you can go looking for him.” Claire tells him as she starts to rub her aching lower back.

“Jen give me a call if he comes back. I do my best to find him.” Robert tells Jen looking at her as she nods her head.

Once Robert settles his wife back in their cabin, he goes in search of Luke, not sure where to begin to find him. One thing is for sure Vic needs to be found and soon.

_______________________________________

Vic groggily wakes up. Her head pounding and her neck sore, the cabin that she entered was still in darkness. Vic has handcuffed wrists, her ankles bound impeding her ability to sit up, and duct tape covering her mouth.

Vic wonders what has happened. The text she received while on the back deck could not possibly be from Lucas though her phone identified that it was from him. Vic’s stirring must have alerted her captor as the light switches on. Vic’s tries to focus but her vision is sensitive to the light.

“I was starting wonder if I killed you.” A female voice said.

Vic knows that voice though not very well. Vic tried to talk through the tape on her mouth. 

“If I take the tape off your mouth you better not scream or I will zap you with this stun gun again.”

Vic nods as her captor comes over to Vic propping her upright. Vic can now see who her captor is, it is Eva Lucas’s ex-wife. Eva put the stun gun up to Vic’s neck as she removes the tape from Vic’s mouth.

“Did you send that message to my phone?” Vic asks.

“Yes! I took Lucas’s phone from the table in the cabaret lounge when no one was looking.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I have been watching Lucas since the cruise started. I have seen you with him, kissing in the pool. The way he looks at you like tonight when you sang him that song. I have not seen that look for a long long time.”

“What look?” Vic looks perplexed.

“Oh Victoria are you that blind.” Eva says in a pitiful tone.

“What are you talking about Eva?”

“Mmmm! No I don’t think I will tell you. What I will tell you is that you will earn me a lot of money. I deserve to get a pay out from Lucas. I got nothing when we divorced. I just want half of what he has. I was his wife and he never gave me much when we were married. If he cannot give me what I want, he will not have what he wants. At this time, it appears to be you.”

“Lucas is not made of money?”

“Victoria. You silly girl. He is very wealthy.”

“Sorry! Wealthy how?”

“Why do you think I married that ridiculous nerd of a man? Not just for his good looks and the hot hot sex we had.” Eva whispers in Victoria’s ear.

Vic gives her a look of loathing, “If you are trying to provoke me and make me jealous it is not going to work. Why would I waste my breath?”

“All I am trying to do is tell my story.” Eva stands up and starts to maunder around the cabin.

“I don’t want to hear your story.”

“Too bad you will listen.” Eva says loudly pulling up a chair in front of Vic and sits down. 

Vic did not want to listen, there was no way to block her ears so Vic closes her eyes thinking of Lucas. How hurt he would be that she was not there when he arrived at their quiet spot. Vic was wondering what he was doing now. Hoping he was looking for her.

“Now where was I up too?” Eva puts a finger up to her cheek, cupping her chin thinking. “Ah yes I was a waitress in the diner Lucas first bought with a friend of his and her nephew. He dressed as if he had money and was very suave looking.” Eva stops briefly clearing her throat.

Vic gave Eva an irksome look as she continued her story “That diner lead to a chain of diner’s in Seattle called ‘Hot and Spicy’. He is a secret partner in that chain. That is how he can look after his sister so well. That wheelchair accessible vehicle he bought for her was not cheap. He also paid for some of her medical bills and forking out money giving her the penthouse suite on this cruise ship.”

“Well I respect that he has not said anything to me about his wealth. After all, he has to be careful of those money hungry whores who go after rich men or gentlemen to seek what they want.” Vic said remaining composed.

Vic was going to say that Lucas is a kind, gentle and caring man and so what that he is a nerd she would not have him any other way. Vic’s intuition told her not too because Eva would want to hear that as it gave her ammunition to rile Vic. 

“You make me sick. Maybe I will feed you to the fishes after I get my money.” Eva vehemently tells her.

“What are you going to do?”

“Oh! Nothing just yet.” There was an evil twinkle in her eyes. “I am just going to inflict emotional pain on Lucas and make him very crazy and fearful. Then I will execute my next infliction on him.

“They will find me before you can do anything terrible.”

“I told you I had it all planned. Two months ago, my lawyer stuffed up and told me that Lucas and I were not divorced, so I planned my re-entrance into his life. I still have friends from when I was with Lucas during his early time on the cruise ships. I found out where he lived and I watched what he did. I found out about this cruise and I devised a way to meet a captain to get me on this cruise. Pruitt Herrera was just gullible and in need of a woman in his life. I made him fall in love with me. What I had not expected was you Victoria Hughes.” Eva gave Vic a wickedly sinister smile.

“Like I said before they will find me before you can do anything terrible.” Vic says watching as she picks up Vic’s phone typing a message and sending it. A phone on the table buzzes with a message. Eva picks up a phone that appears to be Lucas’s. Thank goodness, she has phone tracking she thinks to herself.

“I have sent him a message from you telling him that he serviced your need and there is no point carrying this affair on any further. It was just a cruise ship fling as the feelings you thought you had for him were just a need for sexual contact.” Eva lifts her head and smiles widely.

Vic keeps quiet realizing that Lucas does not have his phone Eva has it and he would not get the message. Eva was staring at Vic as if she were reading her mind.

“Yes I have his phone but it will make its way back to him very shortly.”

Eva cuts a couple of long pieces of duct tape and covers Vic’s mouth before zapping Vic with the stun gun again knocking Vic out.

________________________________________

Lucas is on the lido deck talking to Leroy as he closes the bar when Robert catches up to him.

“If you know her whereabouts could you please let me know Leroy? I have misplaced my phone but I am sure it will turn up. Just leave a message,” Lucas said hurriedly.

“Have you got tracking on it?” Leroy asks Lucas.

“No. I am not a big tech whiz. My phone has none of that facial identification or fingerprint nonsense on it. I don’t even go on social media.” Lucas admits.

“Hey Lucas there you are. Don’t run off like that you idiot.” Robert says stressfully.

“You were taking too long.” Lucas yapped at Robert.

“This storm is bad we cannot do anymore tonight. I am sure she is fine. Maybe she has changed her mind about you.”

“No Sully I know by the way she looks at me.” A flash of lightening illuminates the darkened sky.

“Luke! It could be possible.”

“She just couldn’t change her mind. I won’t believe that.” Lucas says frustrated.

“Let’s go back to Jen’s suite common it’s too wet out here.” Sullivan says as the thunder crashes overhead. Then turns to Leroy “Leroy get this bar closed quickly this storm is a wild beast that’s been unleashed.”

“Yes Captain Sullivan” Leroy starts rushing to finish up as Robert and Lucas walk off.

When Robert and Lucas get out the lift on Lucas’s floor, they see Eva waiting outside Lucas’s cabin door, dressed as if she was going to seduce Lucas. He was not going to have any of it.

“Give me a couple of minutes. Wait with Jen in the suite.” Lucas gives Robert a reassuring look. Lucas walks off to Eva and directs her inside his cabin.

“What do you want Eva. I told you all I need to.” Lucas says loudly closing the door behind him.

“You certainly sang it to me.” She said dejected.

“We are really divorced. So I don’t owe you anything.”

“Yes! I have many miss calls and text messages from my lawyer. The messages he left told me so. I just came to say sorry that I put you through so much stress.”

“You’re sorry, I doubt that. Since when do you feel regretful? You never have in the past, so why do it now Eva?” Lucas says crossly.

“I really do. I just want one last hug goodbye and I will leave you alone.”

“You mean that?” Lucas asks in surprise.

“Yes Lucas.” Eva says softly and hugs him with all her might. Giving his bum a feel before letting go and stares into his eyes, “You look sad. Do not be sad to lose me. I just cannot give you what you want. Your heart will suffer and the pain of losing the one you love may diminish overtime. I am just happy I marked your heart in a way. Goodbye my dearest” Eva tells him before blowing a kiss to him and turning on her heel and disappearing out the door.

Lucas knows whom his heart belongs too and that is not Eva. His sad eyes were not for her they were for Victoria and he knows for sure his heart will not suffer for Eva and the mark she did leave behind all those years ago has been erased by Victoria Hughes. The woman he loves.

Lucas goes to Jen’s suite and after being let into the suite, he tells both Jen and Robert that Eva just came to say goodbye and that she is out of his life.

“Have you found your phone yet?” Jen asks.

“No.” he replies and as if on cue a phone buzzes from his backside. Jen and Robert look at him in curiosity.

Lucas feels the back left pocket and his phone is there. He looks baffled as he takes the phone out and looks at it.

“I swear I did feel my back pockets.” Lucas said.

“Do you have messages from Vic?” Jen asks expectantly.

“Yes!” He replies, “I also got one from Leroy just now telling me he has no leads yet.”

“Well! What does Vic’s message say?”

Lucas reads the sent message and as he reads it both Jen and Robert sees Lucas’s expression become crestfallen. It makes Jen upset to see her brother so sad.

“Tell us?” Jen pushes.

“She… just needed sexual contact, there were no feelings on her part. I… serviced her need. It was just a cruise ship fling.” He said slowly trying to process the message.

“Lucas show me the message?” Jen grabs the phone from Lucas and reads the message. Jen too now feels disheartened for her brother. “This message does not sound like Vic. It is not the Vic that I see when she is with you.”

“It has to be because the message came from her phone.”

“I am lost for words.” Jen says in disbelief.

“Luke I’m sorry. I know Hughes has other cruise ship flings in the past. David Mayhorn was the most recent.” Sullivan tells Lucas not sounding positive. “Hey I need to get back to Claire will you be alright?”

“Robert he will be okay. I have got this.” Jen says softly. 

Sullivan leaves and Lucas sits down his hands covering his face. Jen cannot stand to see Lucas so sad.

“Do you think that someone else could have sent that message?”

“It could not have been that young man you left at the dock.”

“No, but could there be a possibly that someone could have sent that message?” Lucas asks again looking at Jen for a hint of hope.

“Lucas I hope there is a likelihood of that happening. Victoria was telling Claire and me just this afternoon the things you make her feel. I think she feels a lot more than what this message suggests.”

“Are you just trying to make me feel better or do you believe it?” Lucas asks wishing.

“I believe it. I told you before Vic is a good woman, she has never come across as being immoral.” Jen touches Lucas’s face. “I believe she feels more for you than she has made known.”

“Like keeping a photograph in the wallet more?” Lucas says with a smile that makes Jen grin.

“Possibly. I am tried.” Jen yawns showing her tiredness.

“Let’s get you to bed lil sis. I love you.”

“I love you too big bro.” Jen replies giving him a kiss on the cheek as he picks her up and carries her to her bedroom.

Lucas attends to Jennifer, putting her into bed and then checks in on the boys who were dead to the world in their beds. Lucas goes to his cabin, takes the photograph of Victoria out of his wallet, and stares lovingly at it. He will not accept that message was from Victoria he knew how she was with him. If she had no feelings for him then why get so angry with him like she had been earlier this afternoon.

He will see her at the scheduled training session in the morning. The cruise ship would be cruising around the Endicott Arm & Dawes Glacier all-day and overnight tomorrow. Lucas just wants to see her, talk to her, kiss her and love her.

___________________________________________

Vic awoke again with her head hurting and an excruciating pain in her neck. She found herself lying on the floor again.

Vic notices daylight filtering through the curtains. Vic still hindered by her shackles. Vic notices Eva was not in the room. Eva’s belonging spread about the cabin. The door to the cabin opens and there stood Eva holding a coffee and a muffin.

“I got you this for you.” Eva told her closing the door. Eva sits Vic up and takes the tape from her mouth. Eva puts the coffee and muffin down beside Vic.

“Why so thoughtful?”

“Your squeaking stomach was driving me crazy.” Eva replied aggravated.

“Have you seen Lucas?”

“Yes! Last night. I put his phone back in his back pocket. The fool must have thought I was feeling his bum.” She laughed and picked up Vic’s phone, “Ooo… he sent a text back to you last night after I left.”

Vic looked at Eva expectantly wanting her to read it. Eva looked at Vic and just shook her head. ”The man is a sap.”

“What are you going to do now?” Vic asks cautiously.

“I have already done it. I sent a text from a burner phone asking for a million dollars to be transferred into an unidentified account in the next two hours for your safe return.”

“They can track that account down and find out who it belongs too?”

“Maybe so but my name is not on the account. The account is in Lucas’s name. I told you I have it all planned.” Eva says devilishly.

Vic had faith that Lucas and her friends would find her in time. Vic just hoped that Eva had missed something. She was praying that she had.

____________________________________________

Lucas had not slept a wink thinking about Vic. Sunlight beamed through his cabin window. The storm had hung around most of the night and suddenly moved on bringing the light back.

Lucas just wanted to knock down Vic’s door telling her how he felt hopping that she did in fact feel something for him. His phone that had miraculously reappeared buzzed.

Lucas froze as he read the message from an unidentified number. The message asked for a million dollars for the safe return of Victoria Hughes. 

Though he had been a secret partner and third share in a diner franchise, he sold off most of his shares to Deb Frankel’s nephew Cameron with the exception of the original diner he bought outright from Deb and Cameron. He needed money to help Jennifer after her accident and the money he got from them both allowed him the freedom to help Jennifer and the boys.

His monetary wealth was not what it had been. He did have just over a million dollars but he needed that for Jennifer’s further medical bills. However, when it came to Victoria Hughes he would gladly get rid of it to have her.

He needed to bring the Cruise ship company director, Robert and Vic’s friends into this because he could not do this alone. Having them know could complicate matters. Lucas needed to listen to reason and that person was Jennifer. He quickly goes to her and tells Jennifer, She could not believe what Lucas told her until she saw the message.

“Lucas that text you received may not have been from Vic at all. It might have been a decoy to bide her captors time.”

“Our secret will be known if I get help from the company director and her friends. This will open up a can of worms. I don’t know what to do.”

“Robert needs to know and maybe one or two of Vic’s friends.”

“Yes there is training this morning for the crews. I cannot be there to give the presentation. Robert will have to do it. I could ask Leroy or Travis to help me.”

Fifthteen minutes later Travis and Leroy were sitting at the table in Jennifer’s suite. Jennifer asks Garth and Doreen to take the boys out while they find Vic. Lucas explains to them what has happened.

“Travis, Leroy can you please help me find Vic? I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“Yes I can help.” Leroy tells Lucas.

“Me too! Are you her secret lover?” Travis asks and Ripley frowns.

“Yes we have been seeing each other while on this cruise.” Travis gives a beaming smile at Lucas before putting on a serious face.

“Leroy do you think that Vic would have that tracker thing on her phone?”

“Yes she does, she is always misplacing it.” Travis pipes up.

“Can I have a look at your phone Sir?” Leroy asks as Lucas hesitantly hands over his phone.

Leroy looks through Lucas’s messages. Travis tries to figure out the online tracker.

“Captain Ripley did you send a text to Vic last night just after nine-thirty to meet her in cabin 408?” Leroy asks.

“No! The only message I sent was after midnight.”

“Do you think that’s where she could be?” Lucas asks impatiently running out the door followed by Leroy as Travis stays with Jennifer.

Lucas quickly calls Ryan and tells him to bring other security and to meet him on the fourth floor. Ryan and the other security arrive in minutes. Lucas and Leroy tell Ryan what has happened.

“Do you think she is in there?” Ryan asks. “Just wait I can find out who the cabin belongs to before going in. We need to come up with a plan. Let’s go back to my office and discuss our plan of attack.” Ryan says logically.

Lucas does not want to wait but he knows that Ryan is right. Lucas, Leroy, Ryan and his security team wait on the name.

“Do you know who could possibly have Vic?”

“Well it is not Mayhorn.” One of the security guards laughs receiving an angry stare from Lucas.

“It could be my ex-wife Eva she was trying to get money out of me recently when she thought we were still married.” Lucas deduces.

“So why take Vic why not one of your family members?” Ryan questions.

“Vic and I have become close on this cruise. Eva may think taking Vic may upset me more. She was right. You cannot tell anyone Ryan. I mean no one.” Lucas stresses feeling very rattled.

“The cabin is in Eva Johnson’s name. Is that your ex-wife?” Ryan asks as Lucas nods his head.

“We don’t want to alert her that we are onto her. Could you knock on her door and act calmly. Ask her something."

“She came to me last night and hugged me goodbye… She was the one to take my phone. She must have put the phone back in my jeans pocket when she hugged me. I felt her feeling my backside, which must have been when she returned it.” Lucas concludes. “I will ask as though I want her back or something.”

“Let’s do it. We will hold back, leave your phone open so we know when to go in if need be. We need a word to let us know to come in.”

“What about divorce.”

“Okay divorce it is.” Ryan says.

Lucas, Leroy, Ryan and the three security guards go back up to level four. Lucas stands outside Eva’s cabin door while the rest hold back. Lucas knocks on the door and waits.

“Hold on a minute.” Lucas can hear from outside the cabin as he can hear banging and a door closing.

He hopes that Vic is in there unharmed. He so desperately wants Vic safe and away from the clutches of that hatred evil woman.

________________________________________

Vic managed to eat her muffin and coffee while still handcuffed. Eva was at the ready with the stun gun if Vic’s tried to scream for help.

“Have you heard back from Lucas?’ Vic asks.

“Nothing and it’s coming up to the two hours I allowed.” Eva says nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asks in a hopeful tone.

“I should have heard something from Lucas. He usually goes off like a wild dog rather than think things through.” Eva becomes suspicious.

Eva puts more tape on Vic’s mouth and cuts the bounds on her ankles. Eva tells Vic to walk to the bathroom when a knock at the door startles Eva.

“Hold on a minute.” Eva calls out as Vic’s starts to kick her. Eva slaps Vic and she falls to the bathroom floor. Eva hurriedly bounds Vic ankles once again. Another knock at the door alerts Eva that her visitor was impatient. Eva closes the bathroom door and answers her cabin door to find Lucas.

“Lucas what are you doing here?” She asks nervously.

“I have been thinking, could I please come in?” Lucas asks calmly.

“Shall we go out instead, the suns out after that terrible storm. It’s feels like the good has overcome evil.”

“It will.” Lucas says positively. “Let’s just stay here and talk in your cabin.” Lucas whispers seductively in Eva’s ear.

“I can only be a minute I want to see the glacier.” Eva gives Lucas entry through the door. Lucas spies a stun gun on the table. Eva quickly walks in front of it blocking it from Lucas’s view.

“I have been thinking about our divorce.” Lucas says loudly as Lucas launches at Eva who picks up the stun gun and tries to stun Lucas. Ryan and the security guards come running in and take hold of Eva. Lucas runs to the bathroom and sees Victoria looking up at him from the floor in happiness.

He gently takes the tape of her mouth. Vic passionately lays her lips on Lucas’s as Ryan and Leroy look on.

“What took you so long?” Vic says cheekily, her broad smile melting Lucas’s heart.

“I tried to come sooner, but I am here now.” Lucas’s smile is beaming making Vic’s stomach flutter.

Lucas unties the bounds on Vic’s ankles. Ryan finds a key for the handcuffs on the table, releases the cuffs from Vic’s wrists, and gives her a hug, as does Leroy. Ryan and the other security guards take Eva away.

Lucas and Vic are left alone in privacy. Lucas holds Vic in his arms as she holds on for dear life.

“My emotions have been put through the wringer. I waited for you at our secret rendezvous?”

“I know.” Vic smiles up at Lucas. 

“I sort of lost the plot and tried to find you.”

“I know.” Vic repeats laughing imagining him losing the plot.

“I want you.” Lucas says huskily.

“I know.” Vic says for the third time looking up into Lucas’s perfect blue eyes as he kisses her like she has never been kissed before.

Lucas and Vic leave the cabin and make their way to Ryan’s office. Over the next hour and half Vic writes down her version of events and gives Ryan further details of her ordeal. Lucas advises Ryan on the ships protocols for matters like this. The security guards watched over Eva until the police at Icy Strait Point can take her into custody.

Lucas took Vic to see Dr De Luca to see to the neck wound. He advises Vic to rest and have some Ibuprofen for her headache.

“Do you feel up to going back to Jen’s? Travis is there and they are pretty worried,” Lucas tells her as De Luca leaves the room.

“You told Travis too. We are a secret. No one is supposed to know.” Vic yells at Lucas.

“Stop yelling at me Officer Hughes.” Lucas pulls Vic in for a kiss. 

When Lucas releases her mouth. Vic playfully says “Yes Captain. It's only Ryan, Leroy and Travis that know.” Vic eyes him as he nods. "I am the one that can't keep secrets, but it is you telling everyone. You are going to be punished Captain." Vic whispers seductively.

"I can't wait." Lucas laughs as he pulls Vic in for another kiss.

They soon leave the doctor’s office making their way to Jen’s suite. Claire had joined Jen, Travis, and all three of them happy to see Vic. Lucas leaves to go get some food for Vic as her stomach starts rumbling. Travis takes Vic outside onto the balcony to talk in private.

“So is Captain Ripley better in reality or better in your dream?” Travis cheekily asks Vic getting his answer through her beaming smile and sparkling eyes.

“Just knew Ripley was your mystery lover. You will have to dispense the details of how you two hooked up and why Eva held you hostage.”

“Yeah! But not now I am hungry and tired.” Vic says giving Travis a hug.

“Oh! How was your date with Grant?” Vic remembers Travis had a date the previous evening.

“Spicy.” Travis says sexily making Vic laugh.

“Can’t wait to hear all about it later.” Vic tells him as they walk back into the suite.

Travis leaves Jen’s suite soon after as Lucas returns with food for them both. Vic tells Jen and Claire some of the details of what Eva had done. The realization upsetting Vic. Lucas takes Vic to his cabin to rest then remembers he had to tell Jen something and leaves Vic standing in front of his bed alone.

On the bed was Lucas’s wallet and Vic picks it up. What remained lying on the bed is her personnel photograph staring back up at her. She picks up the photo and examines it. The fold creases starting to disfigure her features and the edges were wearing away. It appeared to have been looked at many times.

Lucas walks back into his cabin “I….” He started to say and stops as Vic turns and holds up the photo of her. Lucas looked at Vic, uncertainty crossing his face.

“Why do you have this?” Vic asks in an inquisitive tone.

“I was going to tell you last night that I had it.” He tells her quietly.

“How long have you had this?”

“Vic!”

“Tell me Lucas?” Vic demands.

“Since the night of Jen’s accident.” Lucas declares.

Shock spreading across Vic’s face as her hand holding the photograph goes to her chest. Vic thinks back to that night, wondering the reason why he took the photograph of her.

“You were going to fire me if I yelled at you again.” Vic remembers.

“I was in shock and you kept yelling at me not to leave. Then you said “Lucas”. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard and then I looked into your big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. My heart had awakened from its deep slumber. You were the wildfire that inflamed my heart.”

Vic just stood there listening, staring at him and her heart swirled. Now she knew what Jen meant yesterday when she made the comment “It has been a little longer than what you expect.” Referring to Lucas being infatuated with her the past year. 

“Vic! Are you mad?” Lucas says cautiously.

Vic walks over to him and reaches up to kiss him. The pounding of her heart could be felt by Lucas’s hand as it had been pressed up against her chest when she reached up to kiss him.

“I am not mad, you made my heart race. But I think you need a new photo of me this one is pretty worn out.” She says making him laugh.

“Want to hear a funny story?”

“Are you going to tell me you tried to print another photograph of me from the computer database at Main Office and you accidentally deleted it off the system?” Vic pre-empted what he was about to tell her.

Lucas froze and mumbles, “Yes I had to go there three months ago to sign some forms and I tried to print off another photograph but pressed the wrong button and I accidentally deleted the photograph. How do you know that’s what happened.”

“You are not a techy kind of guy from what I have been told by Leroy who found that message that Eva sent to me from your phone.” 

“That was Eva’s mistake, not deleting the message.”

“Yes it was.”

“You get under the covers and sleep. You need to rest.” Lucas orders her.

“I…I… Captain.” Vic salutes then removes her shoes and jeans and gets under the covers. Lucas takes off his own shoes and gets under the covers holding her in his arms.

Lucas watches her as she falls asleep and he whispers “Victoria Hughes I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did Vic hear Lucas at the end?


	8. Anchors Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas spend time together after Vic's ordeal. They think their secret is out or is it. Later in the early evening the relay race is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better about this chapter. Maybe because there is some Vicley spice.

“Why are you doing this?” Vic screams out.

“Vic wake up, Vic you are safe.” Lucas whispers gently kissing her forehead.

“They will find me before you can do anything terrible.” Vic mumbles. Lucas transfixed on her as she dreams in her sleep. 

Should he wake her from what seems to be a nightmare? She needs to sleep, it’s only been an hour since she drifted off. Lucas decides to leave her until she starts kicking him.

“Victoria wake up.” Lucas says softly trying to coax her out of her sleep. “Vic!” Vic slowly opens her eyes and sees Lucas.

“What took you so long?”

“Vic are you awake?” Lucas asks and gets his answer as Vic leans up to kiss his lips. “You have been reliving your ordeal. Eva will not hurt you again.”

“I know. It felt like an eternity before you arrived.”

“It was an eternity for me as well.” He expresses wearily. “How are you feeling?”

“My head does not feel that bad. Just a dull ache now and my neck is still sore.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“I am wide awake.” Vic tells him and he looks into her eyes as her expression changes into a serious one.

“What?”

“I am just concerned everyone is going to know about us. There is no way this thing between us will remain a secret. Everyone would be wondering why Eva held me captive, why not Jen, she means more to you then I do.”

“Vic you…” Vic stops Lucas from talking by placing her fingers on his lips.

“That’s what they will be thinking. It does not make sense otherwise.”

“I suppose you are right. Our secret is out or will be out when they find out what happened to you. So we need to talk?”

“We do and are you rich?” Vic asks hastily making Lucas give a short chuckle.

“I am not as rich as I use to be but my life is richer with you in it.”

“Oh that was cheesy.”

“Cheesy!” Lucas says looking hurt. “Does my cheesiness repulse you?"

Now its Vic's turn to look hurt but smiles and tells him “I like you more for being cheesy, not less.”

“Oh yeah.” Lucas smile returns and he starts tickling her, which leads to a kiss that is gentle with a subtle need attached to it.

Lucas ends the kiss “If we kiss like that again it will lead to you know where.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You’re hurt.”

“I will be more hurt if we didn’t.” Vic mumbles pulling Lucas back in for another kiss.

“Are you sure.”

“We were robbed of it last night. I need you Lucas. Please.” Vic urges.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asks again concerned and examining Vic’s face.

“Positive! I need you Lucas Ripley and I need you now.” Vic gazes at him with hunger in her eyes.

“Just lie back and enjoy the show.” Lucas whispers as he removes her top and starts to kiss her lips then pushes his tongue into her mouth. There was an urgency of the kiss that left Vic wanting more.

Lucas removes his clothing before returning his mouth’s savage onslaught on Vic’s body. He licked, bit and kissed nearly inch of her top half. Looking up at Vic, she smiles that hunger in her eyes still visible.

“Captain you know where to anchor that tongue of yours next.”

Lucas begins to kiss and lick her inner thighs as glistening moisture starts to seep from Vic’s twat. Lucas looks up at Vic again and he says, “Anchors away.” He kisses Vic’s clit before diving his tongue into Vic’s womanhood. 

Lucas licks up, down, and all around Vic’s lady parts. Lucas hands begin to massage Vic’s breasts all the while he continues to drink her up. Vic starts to purr spurring Lucas on as one of his hands move down to Vic’s thigh and creeps up slowly as two fingers drive into her pussy. 

Lucas withdraws his tongue as he places a third finger inside. He starts his fingering slowly then little by little, he increases his speed. Vic’s muscles begin to tighten making Lucas fasten his pace yet again and seconds later Vic lets out a series of euphonious shrills as she orgasms. Lucas keeps driving his fingers until Vic comes again.

Vic let’s out a sigh of contentment. “This would get better if you anchored your fucker into my wet pussy Captain.” Vic orders.

“Really! Dirty talk is a real turn on!” Lucas mutters raising his eyebrow as he moves above her into place.

A moment later Lucas enters Vic’s womanhood, watching her as he moves himself up and down at a slow pace. He steadily begins to suckle one of her breasts before moving onto the other. His rhythm moderately quickens with each moan escaping from Vic’s lips and speeding up until she climaxes. Lucas holds his pleasure waiting for Vic to unleash another orgasm before spilling his seed within her.

After allowing their breath to come back Vic whispers into his ear. “Wow that just keeps getting better.” 

“I have missed you.” Lucas says in earnest gazing into Vic's eyes.

“Can we do that again now?”

“I am tired and you need to sleep.” Lucas says softly looking at Vic’s tired face as she yawns. He yawns in unison and they soon fall to sleep.

_____________________________________________

Andy, Maya, Charlotte, Nikki, Travis, Levi, Gibson and Miller were sitting on the lounges they had been sitting in the other evening at the cocktail party. They had been told during the training session that morning that Vic was fine and well after being held captive for ransom.

Rumors about Lucas and Vic resurfaced with news that Eva was the captor. Sullivan tried to play it down that Eva was incorrect of Lucas’s attachment to Vic telling everyone that Vic was wrongly taken when Lucas is in fact dating Deb Frankel. Who seemed nonplussed as she was in on Robert’s lie to cover Lucas and Vic’s little affair? Thus opening up a different kind of can of worms for Deb who is in a secret relationship with Charlotte. 

Lucas had told Deb long ago that he had a deep fondness for Vic. Deb was the first person to know Lucas’s secret. She had told him what could happen if he ever got involved with Vic, but he was head strong and Deb knew it. Robert and Deb needed to tell Lucas and Vic that their keeping their liaison a secret before they let it slip themselves.

Vic’s friends had been told that Vic was resting in her cabin and not to disturb her. Andy knocked on her door when Travis told her off that’s when Travis suggested going to the Lido deck and enjoy the sunshine while it lasted and help Nikki celebrate a belated Birthday.

“Charlotte you are friends with Frankel?” Maya asks.

“Yes just friends.”

“Has Frankel told you of her romance with Lucas? I am baffled I thought she had a girlfriend. Obviously I was mistaken and it was Captain Ripley.” Maya says.

“I am surprised as you are.” Charlotte bites her lip and seems a bit down.

“Hey who wants a drink?” Travis asks loudly, taking everyone’s order and was surprised at Andy for choosing a mock tail. “Hey Andy why the Blueberry Mojito?”

“Well we have the relay race on tonight and I have to keep my mind focused on the prize. I cannot get drunk.”

“Always the competitor.” Travis notes.

“I can help with the drinks Travis.” Charlotte volunteers walking over to the bar with Travis.

“Travis do you know who Vic’s mystery guy is. Vic had told me she thought it was over with mystery man and I know it is not Mayhorn.” Charlotte’s sad expression makes Travis consider telling her the truth.

“Are you asking because you are Deb’s girlfriend and what we were told this morning is not the truth?”

“Umm…Yes.” Charlotte admits. “Did Vic tell you?”

“No I guessed by your somber mood. I do know Vic’s mystery guy and if I tell you who it is then you can guess why Sullivan said what he did.”

“It is actually Ripley, so the rumors are true. So that means Captain Sullivan knows Ripley and Vic’s secret and is protecting them. Deb has not told me.” Charlotte surmises.

Travis takes his gaze from Charlotte and sees Deb Frankel subtly trying to get Charlotte’s attention. “Charlotte I think Frankel is about to tell you.” Travis tells her and nods his head in the direction of Frankel.

Charlotte helps Travis carry the drinks over to the group and tells them she needs to talk to someone and leaves. No one takes much notice as they were trying to guess Vic’s mystery guy.

“Vic was talking to that guy at the singles evening that had time with her.” Andy mentions.

“What is his name?” Maya asks.

“I think it is Brenton.” Gibson tells them.

“Hey Vic spends a lot of her time with Leroy. Have you thought about him?” Travis suggests.

“Hey you are right. Vic spent most of her time at the bar the night of the cocktail party and he closed up the bar early last night, but maybe that was because of the storm. Anyway he is my vote.” Miller decides.

“I was certain it was Ripley.” Andy says annoyed getting up to go to the toilet.

“Hmm everyone thought it was Ripley. That would have caused chaos if they were an item, Captain and his subordinate. HR and the main office having to get involved.” Travis says playing along.

“Let’s get drunk and cause havoc at the relay race tonight.” Maya suggests and everyone agrees with zealousness.

______________________________________

Vic wakes up in the arms of Lucas. She watches him as sleeps. The face restful and relaxed. She touches his bearded chin, loving the prickling sensation on her fingertips. Lucas stirs but not yet awake. Vic knew she was falling for this man very quickly. She did not want their secret exposed yet she just wanted time with Lucas, getting to know the person he is.

Vic has seen many qualities she likes about him and they seem to have a lot in common. Vic does not care that he is fifteen years older than she is. He still is a sexy, viral man with a little bit of wisdom to boot. Lucas opens his eyes. He looks into Vic’s big brown chocolate eyes.

“Hello Beautiful.”

“Hello Luke, Lucas, Captain… What do you prefer?”

“I don’t mind what you call me in private just as long its Captain Ripley in the company of others.” Lucas tells her getting out of bed. Vic watches his perfect well-toned naked ass as he makes his way to the bathroom.

Vic calls out “Hurry up Captain Hotty I want you back in this bed.”

Lucas peaks around the bathroom door “Oh Yeah!” he smiles at her. His phones buzzes and he looks at it. “Sorry our bed antics will have to wait as Sully and Deb are on their way to talk to us.”

“I need a shower.” Vic announces.

“So do I.” Lucas tells her and smiles cheekily. “We could have a quick shower together to save time and water.” 

Vic quickly gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. No time for an extended lovemaking session in the shower they decided on a quickie instead. When they got out Lucas gave Vic one of his white T-shirts for her to wear and as they were finishing dressing there was a knock on Lucas’s cabin door. Lucas opens the door and Sullivan and Frankel walk in looking from the messy bed up to Lucas and Vic.

“Okay! Just to make it clear I don’t like what Deb and I have done but we have lied for you two, so you can keep your secret affair, fling or relationship kept hidden.” Sullivan says sternly.

“What have you done?” Lucas asks apprehensively at Deb.

“We are finally in a relationship Lucas.” Frankel chuckles giving him a wink.

“We are!” Lucas turns to Robert. “What have you said and who have you told?” Lucas says uneasy.

“I told everyone during training that Hughes had been taken captive and that you and Deb are in a romantic relationship and Deb was not the intended victim not Hughes. Eva got the wrong idea because you appeared to be hanging around Vic a lot at functions et cetera.”

“What about Char…um.” Vic chirps looking at Frankel then looking at Lucas.

“Charlotte told me you guessed we are a couple.” Frankel tells Vic. “I have just come from telling Charlotte your little secret but she seemed to have guessed as well.”

“Oh!”

“Vic in regards to rumors of your mystery man, Deb and I have asked Leroy to be your unrevealed fella and he is fine with it, he just needs to tell his girlfriend he’s helping out a friend.” Sullivan scowls.

“So much lying. I have never lied so much to keep a secret and I can’t keep secrets because I am not a good liar. I never wanted anyone else to lie to keep our secret. I cannot let Leroy lie I cannot let anyone else do the same.” Vic says with regret. Lucas going over to her to hug her.

“It’s Okay Vic, we will not involve anyone else other than those that already know.” Lucas tells Vic reassuringly.

Robert sends a text to Leroy to tell him his part of the charade is not happening. “If you don’t want to involve Leroy in this then you both need to stay away from each other in public because if you are seen together those rumors of you two will begin again and your secret will be over.”

Lucas and Vic look at each other and nod. “Sully we agree.”

“Luke we need to go and set up for tonight’s race. If you need to talk to Vic do so but we could use your help.” 

“Sully I will be there in a little while.” Lucas lets Robert know and waves Sully and Deb off. 

Lucas turns his attention to Vic “We definitely need to talk Vic to see if we are on the same page.” Lucas stresses.

“Maybe you are right.” Vic says soberly.

“Do you want me to start at the beginning of my life and then I can work my way up to us?” Lucas asks looking at Vic’s despondent face and she nods in agreement.

Lucas takes Vic’s hand and sits her on the lounge next to him. Lucas begins to tell Vic about his parents, raising Jennifer, marrying Lily and how they are still good friends. He continues talking about his job on the wharf inspiring him to go through the cruise liners Academy and becoming a Captain. How he met Eva and why he married her then discovering her infidelities and divorcing her. He talked about his investment into the diner and the chain of diners that followed. 

Mostly he talked about Jen and the boys. The accident and how he helped care for her and how Garth and Doreen sold their house so they could buy one with Jen and look after her as Lucas needed to return to work. Then he talked about her, that first meeting, the night of the accident when she became etched into his memory.

“Vic I am so besotted by you. You gave me a reason to keep going the past year. Seeing you again, I knew I was in trouble. I just wanted you but this cruise has caused misunderstandings for both of us. I am scared of losing you after I have...” Lucas’s phone starts ringing and look at caller I.D. “Sorry it’s Sully. I need to take this.”

Lucas takes the call and it appeared Lucas was needed getting the relay race organised. His unimpressed expression on his face after the call finished told Vic that their talk had finished for now.

“You have to leave?” Vic asks.

“Yes, sorry we will finish this talk later.” Lucas looks deep into Vic’s eyes. “I promise we will finish this.” Lucas captures Vic’s mouth and kisses her intensely.

“Later then.” Vic mutters leaving his cabin.

What was Lucas going to say before he got interrupted? Vic felt he was going to declare his true feelings. That bloody phone call why did Sullivan ring at that moment. She wanted to hear that Lucas was or is falling in love with her. She would have told him she was falling for him. Now they both had to wait.

__________________________________________

“Great timing you have Sully. I was about to tell Vic I had fallen in love with her. I already had told her but she had fallen asleep and did not hear me.” Lucas whispers.

“Sorry you were taking a long time to get here. We needed your help. It’s only another hour before the race starts.”

“Everything has been bad timing on this cruise.” Lucas says miffed.

“For you and Hughes it has been. I just wonder if fate is telling you not to go there.”

“Too late I am not letting her go now. I need her in my life.”

“Yes you sure have been chirpier and your fun side has returned. Never thought you would sing karaoke again. You gave that all up after Eva. Maybe Hughes is good for you.”

“You didn’t think she was good for me?” Lucas says feeling down.

“I had my doubts about her but she is just too young.” Robert stresses.

“Vic makes me younger. The age difference has not even been mentioned. It is not a deterrent for either of us. Sully I think Vic is my third time lucky.”  
“Good god man you thinking of proposing to her?”

“What No! I don’t want to scare her away. What I mean is she might be my third time lucky in a long relationship. Not marriage not yet. I don’t know if I want to go down that path again until I absolutely know for certain I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am feeling good about Vic but I don’t want to rush this unlike my last two relationships.”

“Well it has only been about five days for you both. You are just gently warming up your engines don’t need to burn those tyres just yet. Getting to know a person takes time.”

“You can’t talk, you bolted out of the gates with Claire. You proposed to her six weeks after knowing her.”

“You know when you know.”

“I know now but like I said I don’t want to rush it either. I still have yet to find out how she feels about me.”

“What’s your Spidey senses telling you?”

“I don’t think she loves me but I know for certain she likes me.” Lucas says smiling thinking of their sexual relations.

“Common let’s get this relay course finished.” Robert says.

_______________________________________

Half an hour before the race commences Vic spots her friends on the Lido deck. Everyone gave her a hug and were very happy that she was safe now.

“What an ordeal for you.” Nikki said sculling her cocktail.

“Yeah was not pleasant being mistaken for Ripley’s special someone and held against my will. That stun gun Eva used was a killer. Captain Sullivan and Captain Ripley were really worried about my welfare.”

“Captain Sullivan came looking for you at your cabin and had the purser open your door. Are you feeling okay now?” Andy asked with concern.

“Really he did. Uhh! I have had a good sleep this afternoon and feel good. How are you all?” Vic asks with eagerness.

“I am feeling really good.” Andy was the first to reply. Vic looking her over and she seemed to be happy.

“I am nearly drunk.” Maya says.

“So am I. Belated Birthday drinks starting to make me very happy.” Nikki said.

“Oh yeah. Sorry I missed your little gathering the other night. Happy belated Birthday Nikki.” Vic tells her.

“Thanks Vic the storm ruined the outdoor party. So it’s nice to celebrate now. Come drink Vic, you need to catch up.” Nikki tells her jubilantly.

“So Vic If Ripley is not your secret lover then who is?” Travis asks. Vic could kill Travis. What a little shit stirrer he is for asking that question when he knows the truth.

“Well I am not telling because we are just having fun on this cruise and we will assess our feelings at the end to see if we want to take things to the next level. If we don’t take things further than I don’t want you to give him a hard time afterwards. So I am not naming him and besides I like this little secret. It’s been the only one I seem to have kept to myself.”

“You... must like… him lots...” Nikki burps out her words.

“Yeah I do.” Vic says confidently. Travis smiles and sends her a heart shaped hand gesture. Vic mouths without volume. “Maybe.”

_____________________________________

Just over half an hour later, the relay race course is ready and everyone is getting into his or her designated teams. Vic’s team consists of Andy, Maya, Miller, Warren and Brenton the guy she had been talking to the other night at the singles function. 

As there were a lot of teams. The relay race had two starting teams that competed against one another. Five minutes later another two teams went and so on.   
The four teams with the fastest times then had to compete in a semi-final before the final two teams went up against each other. Vic’s team was one of the first teams to start the relay race.

“Vic you are up first. You right to do the zip line.” Ben Warren asks.

“Sure am. I am ready and raring to go.” Vic gives a thumbs up signal.

“When you get to the bottom you have to tag in Maya for the run leg of the race. So check out where she is stationed and hurry on the zip lining staff to get you out of the harness. Every second is important.” Warren emphasizes.

“Yeap! Got it Warren.”

Vic looks over at the other team. She is up against Charlotte’s team that also included Travis.

Vic and Charlotte got into their harnesses and all straps were checked by the zip lining staff. Vic and Charlotte then made their way to the start were they stood on a raised platform. 

Captain Sullivan booming voice came over the loudspeaker welcoming everyone. He takes them through how the evening’s relay race would evolve. The winning team will get a free cruise of their choice in the world. Then he starts the three, two, one countdown and the race begins.

Vic and Charlotte were neck and neck flying down over the Boardwalk below. Vic can see Maya ready for her run leg. The finishing mat was in sight and the very short nine second zip line crossing was over. Vic was hurrying the staff to get her out of the harness. It appeared that Charlotte had trouble with hers which meant Vic was able to run and tag Maya quickly. 

Thank goodness Vic came away first as Maya was drunk and not running in a straight line. Maya kept giving high fives as she ran past the spectators. Vic and her team were telling Maya to run fast and she did when she saw Travis coming up behind her.

“Eat my smoke Montgomery.” Maya bellowed at him as she speed away and collapsing when she tagged in Brenton at the rock wall. 

Brenton went out hard climbing above the deck, where he was up against one of his fellow crew-members from his ship. Brenton had already finished climbing and was back down before his fellow crew-member had reached the top. Brenton getting out of his harness ran to the deck above where Warren was waiting to be tagged to commence the three laps of the Go kart leg. 

By the time Warren had tagged Andy in at the Sky ride Charlotte’s team was way behind as the next person on her team had just started the Go-kart leg. Andy had to bike ride in the air in a bike pod that is suspended 150 feet above deck. Once completing the course Andy ran and tagged Miller waiting at the water slide. 

Miller was the last team member to compete throwing himself into the 455 feet of twists and turns of the water slide that hung over the edge of the ship. One part of the enclosed slide was clear and the sea below could be seen.

Vic’s team ended up being one of the four fastest times. In the semi-finals Vic’s team was up against the team Jack and Nikki were in. The other two teams had Ryan and some members of his security team up against the team of Captains that included Captains Sullivan, Herrera, Conlin, Ripley and another two that Vic had not meet. In the end Vic’s team had beaten Jack and Nikki’s team to come up against the team of Captains in the final.

Andy and Captain Conlin both had to withdraw from the final. Andy because she was too tired to compete but used the excuse she was feeling unwell. Captain Conlin had rolled his ankle during the semi-finals and could not compete anymore. Vic had put up her hand to do Andy’s leg as well as her own. Ripley also had put up his hand to do his and Captain Conlin’s leg.

Vic and Ripley will both compete in the same legs of the race. They are to compete in the Go kart leg and the water slide leg. When it came time for Vic and Ripley to compete on the Go-kart leg Ripley’s team was in front by 25 seconds. Somehow Vic caught up in the go-kart leg as Ripley took a turn too close to the barrier and got stuck on the barrier. Vic went past him.

“You got to pull up that anchor Captain Hotty” Vic shouts as she flies past Lucas.

Lucas had soon caught up to Vic. Lucas hits Vic’s kart into the barrier making Lucas finish first then running to tag Captain Sullivan. Vic disliking Lucas for what he did to her quickly reverses the kart and finishes her leg and tags Maya in on at the sky ride.

Vic makes her way quickly to the water slide. Lucas was in awe looking on as Vic undresses down to her green bikini. 

Vic notices Lucas gazing at her and she walks over to him and whispers. “Pulling that low form stunt earlier won’t win you any rewards later.” 

“I promise to make it up to you.” Lucas pleads with a pouty expression.

“By making my team win.” Vic flutters her eye lashes at Lucas.

“Not a chance in hell.” Lucas whispers back seeing Sullivan running towards him.

“Winner winner chicken dinner.” Lucas shouts as he dives into the water slide. Maya comes running around the corner tagging in Vic who then plunge into the enclosed water slide. Vic was going down the slide fast. Vic sees that Lucas has somehow stopped halfway down. And manages to slow her to a stop.

“Kiss me Officer Cheesy?” Lucas murmurs.

“I knew you would find a way to have your way with me during this race.” Vic says under her breath.

Lucas pulls Vic to him and forcibly plants a lingering kiss on Vic’s mouth. They start to roll down the slide. When they come apart, Vic is going down on her back backwards so she is facing Lucas who is on his stomach facing forward. Vic enters the water first still on her back then Ripley hits the water his head landing in-between Vic’s thighs.

Vic smiles as Lucas head bobs up showing a beaming smile. “Winner winner chicken dinner.” Vic shouts in triumph focusing her attention on Lucas as he gives Vic a wink and heads out of the pool going up to a scowling Frankel who storms off.

“Deb, sweetheart.” Lucas calls after her. Vic thinks that was good acting on Frankel’s part. It looked real.

Vic’s team dives into the pool and hug her “Vic how did you get down first.” Andy calls out from the side.

“I am a speed demon pushing Ripley out of my way.”

After the formalities, drinks and food are being served by waiting staff. Vic quickly run into the women’s toilet surprised to see Lucas and Frankel in deep conversation.

“Sorry I hope I haven’t interrupted your conversation but this is a public toilet.” Vic states.

“It’s fine Hughes. Congratulations on your team winning. Lucas must have let you win.” Frankel says speculating.

“No not really. He had his chance but he wanted something more important.” Vic giggles as Lucas swings Vic around and pulls her in for a quick pash in front of Frankel.

“Frankel I have to say your acting was perfect tonight scowling at Lucas.”

“Who said she was acting. That’s her normal expression.” Lucas says playfully, getting a punch on the arm by Frankel who then laughs.

“Lucas you have not been this fun-loving in a very long time. I have missed this.” Frankel hugs Lucas as he leans into the hug.

“I have not felt this happy in a long time.” He expresses.

“Is this your doing Hughes?” Frankel asks her as Vic notices Frankel’s expression softening as she studies Vic’s face.

“I won’t take the credit. It’s all him letting life back into his heart.”

“Who’s been cheesy now?” Lucas chuckles.

“I am not sure if that is a joke between you two, but it was cheesy Hughes.” Frankel admits. “Okay we better leave Hughes alone to dress Luke.”

“Will I see later after this event is finished?” Lucas asks waiting on Vic’s reply.

“I won’t be able to stay away from you.” Vic smiles up at him fixing her eyes on him. Frankel clears her throat breaking their trance.

“One hour, my cabin.” Ripley calls, as he is lead out of the toilets by Frankel.

Once Vic is dressed, she heads back out to spend time with her friends. They celebrated and partied on as the DJ pumps out the tunes. Vic conscious of the time sends Lucas a text saying she will be late. Vic gets a reply straight away. It says “Eyes on you.” Vic looks around and sees him at the bar with Frankel and Sullivan. looking at her he starts typing on his phone.

Her phone buzzes again and she reads the message. “Keep having fun with your friends. I love watching you. Tomorrow then?”

Vic sends back a message to Lucas. “Thank you I need this time with my friends. Tomorrow.”

Vic and Lucas look fixedly at each other for a little while until the DJ starts to play Hot Blooded and Vic dances with her friends in a sexy fashion as Lucas looks on admiring her moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you feel now after some Vicley hotness? Feel free to comment.


	9. Mayhorn strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas puts his foot in it in front of Vic's friends and nearly causes another stumbling block in his relationship with Vic. Plus Mayhorn's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler inner as the cruise is nearing the end of it's journey. Only a few more chapters to go.  
Also I dedicate this chapter to my beautiful cockatiel Sweety who passed away sometime overnight. He lived a long life seventeen years. RIP my sweet boy.

Vic had got back to her cabin just before midnight. When she left she noticed Lucas was still at the bar with Sullivan and he was smiling and laughing. It was like he did not have a care in the world. Had she changed him for the better, yes she had and then she thought had he changed her?

Yes he had. Vic was listening more, not jumping to conclusions and she was able to keep secrets, her secret more importantly. He calmed her and she wanted to not only live in the not but the future as well. A future with Lucas brought a smile to her face.

Vic had not thought about her future not since losing her mother. After her mother died the only thing to do was to live in the now, no sense about thinking of the future as it could be taken away you at any time. 

There is nothing wrong with living in the here and now but there needs to be a balance between living in the present and living for the later. This wisdom only came to Vic once she met Lucas, by falling in love with him.

Vic was taking her make-up off in the bathroom when her phone buzzed with a message. It’s from Lucas she sees and smiles.

Lucas: I miss you

Vic: I miss you too

Lucas: It has just turned midnight, tomorrow has come.

Vic: Yes it has. I can’t wait to see you. 

Lucas: Good! Because I am at your door.

Vic quickly went to the door to find Lucas incognito dressed in a hooded sweater, with the hood over his head and is wearing sunglasses. He looked sexy in any getup mused Vic and quickly drags him inside her cabin.

Lucas pulls Vic in for one long kiss. When he lets her go they are both breathless.

“You were so goddam sexy dancing with your friends tonight. Could not take my off you.”

“I noticed.” Vic whispers, looking up into his eyes. “I can’t believe you are here in my cabin.”

“Yeah I had to come you made me hard with wanting you.” Lucas commented as Vic looks down at his hardened bulge in his jeans.

“Well we can’t keep you like that.” Vic spoke in a hushed tone.

Lucas started undressing Vic as she did the same to Lucas. Once they stood naked opposite one another Lucas gently began to suckle her throat. Vic pushed him away after several seconds.

“I don’t need another hickey Captain. The first one got me into trouble.” Vic moves her index finger from side to side.

“Well I better get sucking elsewhere.” Lucas says in a throaty tone looking at Vic with intensity as her own eyes showed the same yearning.

Taking Vic in arms Lucas guides her towards her bed. Vic lays on her back as Lucas levitates above her. Vic brings her head up as her hands cradle his head bringing it down and drives her tongue into his mouth as he accepts it with his own. Their hunger for one another is evident in the fervour of their kiss.

Lucas takes his mouth from Vic and as he has done in past kisses every inch of her torso. He tenderly nibbles on each of Vic’s nipples making her grit her teeth with tickled excitement. Lucas chuckles at her mild cry of arousal. 

Sliding his body down over her, he moves from the bed for only a few seconds to move her back to the top of the bed and kneels in between her parted legs. Lucas sees Vic’s fire in her eyes as she reaches for his left hand, grabs it, glides his hand up her right thigh, and places it on her wet love tunnel.

Vic begins to take her hand away and Lucas grabs it and places it on her opening. Vic gives a surprised expression and smiles.

“I want to see what you like. Is that okay?”

“I am glad you asked. You are the first to ever have asked.”

“I want to know what you like so I can do it better.”

“You are already good at it, by showing you it could even be more incredible. You don’t mind watching.”

“No! Only if I can join in too when you are ready.” he whispers.

Not taking her eyes of Lucas’s face, with one of her fingers Vic runs circles around her clit without directly touching it. Then with a second finger, she begins to tap her clit and places her two fingers either side of her clit rubbing up and down. 

Lucas gently flicks Vic’s clit with one of his fingers making the feeling more intense. Lucas cannot take his eyes from her face as she strokes herself slowly from side to side and then upping her tempo changing direction to an up and down motion.

“Now Lucas.” Vic pants, her eyes closed.

He guides two of his fingers into her and she opens her eyes in pleasurable surprise. Her nerve endings start to react to the sensation of his fingers and she speeds up her fingers as Lucas matches that pace and the velocity increases as she squishes her eye together as she orgasms. Lucas’s face excited in seeing the ecstasy on her face.

“Wow! Vic I am lost for words. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“No it was more amazing how you joined in and making the experience so tantalizing for me.”

Lucas moves over her, kisses her then peppers kisses around her neck before looking up, and sees Vic furrowed brow. 

“What” he says in concern.

“I thought you were going to suck on something else.”

“You are so impatient. I was on my way.” Lucas chuckles.

Lucas covers her opening with his mouth and starts sucking and eating her out leading to multiple orgasms that spiral Vic out of control and she cries out loudly and receiving a banging on the wall of the cabin next door and Charlotte shouting at Vic to quieten down.

“The walls to the cabins on the third level are not thick at all.” Lucas states.

“Why is that?”

“The insulation that was installed between the wall coverings is not noise proof. By the time the mistake was found, it was too late to do anything. So they left it."

“How do you know?”

“Because the ship I was Captain of became decommissioned to make way for Firecracker. That’s an apt name for you.”

“You think I am a Firecracker?” Vic smiles.

“Yes you know you are. You’re my Firecracker” Lucas teased.

“Okay!” Vic smiles up at him, “Lucas you need your hardened cock in me right now.” Vic grumbles. 

Not letting Vic down Lucas invites Vic to place her ankles onto his shoulders, he grabs hold of Vic’s legs and slides his rod into her and she lets out a puff of air. Lucas waits until she accommodates him and slowly starts thrusting and then upping his momentum with every stroke. Vic moans in delight.

“Faster, faster.” Vic screeches.

Lucas continues to speed up his pace until he feels Vic muscles begin to contract. Vic arches her back as Lucas drives harder into her and Vic yells out her rapturous release. Lucas continues to thrust as he then groans in gratification as he releases his seed into Vic. He collapses on top of Vic.

“Amazing.” Vic gasps looking at Lucas taking in air.

“You are incredible.” Lucas whispers.

“No you are.” Vic chuckles.

“Hmmm” Lucas rolls off Vic.

Vic’s face becomes sad. “I think you need to leave soon before everyone discovers you’re here.”

“I think they might already know your mystery man has paid you a visit.”

“We were loud weren’t we?”

“Yes that we were.”

“Oh!”

“Vic I don’t regret how loud we were and you should not either.”

“You are right.” Vic responds.

Vic watches Lucas get out of bed in his nakedness and fills two glasses with water from the bathroom sink, handing one to Vic. He throws Vic his white t-shirt she had been wearing earlier to put on.

“You realize you won’t get this back.” Vic states as Lucas gets back into bed and pulls her into his arms.

“I don’t want my shirt back and in the matter of getting discovered in the morning, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to let you go.” Lucas confesses as he tightens his hold on her. Vic rests her head against his chest.

“I don’t want you to go either.” Vic says sleepily and drifts off to sleep.

Lucas grabs his phone and sets his phone alarm for four in the morning. That should still be earlier enough to sneak out without anyone seeing him, he thinks. Putting his phone on the nightstand, he holds onto Vic once again and falls to sleep.

________________________________________

“Lucas, Lucas?” Vic calls to him as he stirs awake.

“What?”

“It’s seven o’clock.” Vic tells him rushing out of bed to get dressed.

“Shit, my alarm did not go off. I better get dressed and go. By the way, I forgot to tell you there are some Police Officers from Juneau who will come and take Eva this morning back to Juneau before escorting her back to Seattle. Ryan has your turn of events to hand them but you will still need to go to the Seattle Police Department when we get back to port. Most likely Deb Frankel and I will accompany you.”

“Oh really. Okay so I don’t need to do anything today?” Vic asks as Lucas shakes his head. “So what are your plans for today?”

“I need to spend time with Jen, the boys and Garth and Doreen. What about you?”

“Catch up with Travis and go take a leisurely breakfast and probably go zip lining at Icy Strait Point since I missed out last time.”

“We can meet up later tonight at my cabin or we can go to our secret spot and make out.”

“Alright it’s a date at our secret spot. I’ll get us our favorite shooters on the way.” Vic winks at Lucas.

“Get me one of those legspreader shooters.” Lucas says winking back at Vic. “This time you better be there.”

“I won’t go anywhere.”

Vic and Lucas finish getting dressed and Lucas puts his hood over his head and sunglasses on. “Ready to help me escape?” Lucas asks her giving her a quick kiss.

“Let’s do it.”

Vic quietly opens her door and waits a few seconds before going out to the corridor and looks both ways not seeing anyone. Vic waves Lucas out and quickly gives Vic another kiss before he runs down the corridor only to bump into Travis.

“Captain Ripley is that you.” Travis says in shock.

“No, who is Captain Ripley?” Lucas laughs running off making Travis smile.

Travis sees Vic in the corridor and says “You are in deep trouble, everybody is talking about you and your mystery man having noisy hot sex last night.”

“Oh! God were we that loud?” Vic says with a fearfully surprised expression.

“Not so much your mystery man but you yes.” Travis gave her a gentle tap on the bum and ushering her into her cabin saying “I want to know all the juicy details.”

Once inside they talk while Vic strips her bed-sheets off her bed and bundles them up and leaves them outside for housekeeping. Vic skips over the first part of what Lucas and her did but told Travis what a wonderful lover Lucas is.

Travis wanted more information but Vic said all she could about sex with Lucas. He had to imagine the rest, which Travis was disgustedly happy thinking about.

“Hey Trav, so tell me more about how spicy you got with Grant the other night?” Vic says stepping into the shower.

“Well we did not go all the way but we played with each other a lot.” Vic can only conjure up what that is supposed to mean.

“So tonight you have a date with Levi?”

“Yeah that is going to be difficult keeping that knowledge from Grant. I did not realize having two guys on the hook is hard work, and not to mention the lies.” He says loudly over the flow of spray from the shower.

“Having secrets, you are expected to lie a lot. If you’re going to play the field get used to it.” Vic warns.

“Hmm.”

“So do you like Levi or is this a pity date?”

“You know me too well Vic. Levi likes me a lot I can tell but I feel he is too young and inexperienced for me. So yeah I accepted his invitation because I felt sorry for him. I do like Grant much more.”

“So no spiciness going to happen with Levi?” Vic asks stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the towel rail.

“Maybe! You never know.” Travis smiles.

“You are so bad Trav.” 

“Now tell me how do you feel about Captain Ripley?”

Vic looks at Travis with a blank look not wanting to give away her feelings too soon. Travis looks at Vic waiting for her answer.

“Umm he is a very nice man and I like him a lot.”

“I don’t buy that, I think you are falling for him in a big way.”

“Damn Travis I really hate you right now for knowing me so well too.”

“I am not falling for him, I am in love with him and I am so surprised it has happened so fast. Can you fall in love with someone in a matter of days?”

“Well I knew after my first date with Michael that I was on my way and by our third date two weeks later I had fallen for him and he told me he knew after our first date we would be together forever. Well his forever, my forever was stolen from me.”

“You have another forever waiting in the wings. You just have to find him, unless you already have?”

“I don’t know I don’t have the same feeling for Grant that I had with Michael. I guess you didn’t with Ripley either the first time you met.”

“Well no but the second time we met on the deck, his blue eyes made my heart skip a beat and they drew me in and I could not wait for the cocktail party to start to let the flirting to begin.” Vic said as she reflected with happiness on meeting Lucas again a year after their first meeting.

“What does he feel?”

“I know he’s besotted by me and I think he was going say he fallen for me but we got interrupted and we have not spoken of it since. I can wait we still have time on this cruise to talk more. We have a date tonight at our secret spot.”

“Which is where?” Travis asks with interest and Vic shakes her head.

“Not telling it is just our spot and I like to keep it that way.”

“All this talk has made me hungry, let’s get breakfast then we can go into Icy Strait Point or Hoonah that’s not far away, we could walk there.”

“I don’t particularly want to get chomped on by a bear so maybe we can do some biking.”

“Cycling!” Travis corrects Vic.

“No biking.” Vic insists receiving a disgusted look from Travis.

_____________________________________________

Twenty minutes later Vic and Travis enter the dining area, which was partially empty, as most people had left to venture on land. Vic notices Andy, Ryan and Maya plating up and walks over to them.

“Hey Vic thanks for keeping us awake for hours with your hollering.”

“I can’t help if my mystery man knows how to pleasure me in the sack. I have to respond in kind to let him know his lovemaking is rapturous to me in the most wonderful way.”

“What was rapturous Hughes?” A familiar voice asks from behind her.

Vic turns and sees Lucas holding a plate of bacon, sausages, eggs and hash browns. He had a half smile on his face. Vic was sure he heard all of what she had said.

“Oh nothing!”

“By the way you swaggered in I am guessing your mystery lover left you in rapture.” Lucas face was blank looking at her.

That statement had told Vic he did hear what she had said. Her friends looked amused that her swagger caught the attention of their Captain.

“It’s none of your concern Captain Ripley how my lover makes me feel.”

“I guess not, just don’t get pregnant on this voyage. I just found out about a second pregnancy being diagnosed on this cruise and I don’t want to be losing another of my officers to motherhood.” Lucas says not meaning to sound serious but not too playful either.

Andy drops her plate and quickly fusses over the smashed plate clearly flustered by what Lucas has said. Maya and Ryan help Andy who then runs off to the toilet her hand covering her mouth.

“Beg your pardon.” Vic says dumbfounded.

“Sorry I did not mean to upset you and say it the way I did.” Lucas clearly sees he has put his foot in it and starts to retreat.

“So if I give you a chance to say it the way you want too. Will you apologize to my friends for making them feel uncomfortable Sir.”

“Yes!” Lucas chokes out.

“Go on then.” Vic pressures.

“It’s…It’s… I can just imagine you having beautiful babies, but if your lover satisfies, you just like you alluded to he may not want to stop making you happy. Babies can make for a lovely surprise but I think your lover would not want to share you so soon.” Lucas says meaningfully, making Vic realize he does think of a future with her, making babies.

“Really, I am so sorry for bringing it up. I made a mess of trying to get to know my team again. Sorry everyone.” Lucas sincerely says and leaves to sit with Jen and the boys.

Vic watches Lucas walk towards Jen and the boys. His shoulders slumped and he is shaking his head. Why did he even mention it? Vic needs to ask him later, she thinks.

“Well Vic sounds as if Captain Ripley is jealous of you getting some spice. Maybe Frankel is not giving it to him the way he wants.” Maya says wiping the last remnants of food from the floor.

“Can we please not talk about Ripley? Let’s go Maya and check on Andy.” Vic says still a bit perturbed by the whole episode.

Vic and Maya and went and checked on Andy, who was throwing up in the toilet. Maya held Andy’s hair back while she threw up. Vic went back out to get a glass of water and a mint lolly. She saw Lucas at the coffee machine and went over to him.

Lucas sees Vic’s unhappy face and whispers, “I am truly sorry Vic. I just found out about Andy from Robert this morning and it made me think about us and…”

“We will talk about it later. I am not angry with you just interested as to why you mentioned pregnancy when you did.”

“I hope I haven’t upset Andy too much.”

“She is having a bit of morning sickness and is in shock I think. She thought you were going to name her as one of the pregnant officer’s.”

“I was not going to do that, Robert told me she is still in her early stages plus it is not my news to tell.”

“So who else is pregnant then?”

“Like I said it is not my news to tell.” Lucas peers at Vic for reassurance that everything is all right between them.

Vic gazes up at Lucas and she sends a half smile his way and whispers “So you want babies do you.”

Lucas smiles at her and whispers “One day with you maybe but we are not there yet. Plus I like it the way it is at the moment.”

“Good! You better see Dr De Luca for a sample pack of condoms because we are not going to have babies anytime soon.” Vic says seriously.

“Okay.” Lucas sees Captain Conlin nearby. “Have a nice day Hughes.”

“You too Captain Ripley, Sir.” Vic pours a glass of water and walks back to the women’s toilet.

When Vic returns to the toilet Andy is in good spirits and seems to have gotten over her bout of morning sickness. They briefly discussed Ripley with Vic mentioning that she saw Ripley and that he would not have mentioned Andy by name as it is not his place to say.

The three of them went back out and they had breakfast with Travis, Ryan and Miller who arrived. Vic saw Jen wave at her and she waved back. Vic noticed that Jen was holding Lucas’s hand. He must feel terribly upset at what occurred for Jen to show him a bit of comfort.

Vic gets her phone out and texts Lucas. 

Vic: Lucas everything is fine don’t beat yourself up too much.

Vic looks Lucas’s way and she sees him turn in his seat to glance at Vic. She smiles, as did he. Vic sees Lucas texting back and she looks at her phone awaiting his message.

Lucas: Can you and Travis spend the day with Jen and the boys. I have to fly to Juneau and bring Mayhorn back. I’ll return before the ship sails at five o’clock. Get Jen from her suite in thirty minutes.

Vic: Mayhorn! I completely forgot about him. Before you ask, I have not had sex with that man blanket in three months. I only kissed him that morning when I fainted because I tried to make everyone believe my swagger and hickey were from having sex with him. I miss you already.

Lucas: I will see you tonight at ten o’clock you know where my beautiful Victoria. 

Vic finishes her breakfast and hurries Travis along. Maya, Andy, and Miller plan to stay on board and just have a fun day by the pool and make the most of the quiet while most people go on land to explore. Ryan has to go with Lucas to Juneau, but left out the reason he was going.

Vic leads Travis away and says, “Are you okay to spend the day with Jennifer and the boys, Lucas has to fly to Juneau and bring back Mayhorn.”

“Yeah I would like that Jennifer is a lovely woman and it will be good to see how she is dealing with life.”

“So I have never asked how well do you know Jen?”

“Captain Ripley asked me if I wouldn’t mind visiting Jennifer after the accident as she was not dealing with her grief over losing Mark.”

“Oh I never knew that.”

“No you had just started and we were not besties then.”

“Common we have to get Jen from her suite.”

Vic and Travis turn up at Jen’s suite and Travis and the boys have races on the slide while Doreen was seeing to Jen’s needs. Lucas had left straight away after breakfast. Vic waits for Jen in her bedroom sitting on her bed.

“Hey Vic.” Jen cheerfully greets Vic.

“Good morning Jen, Mrs Moore.”

“Vic please call me Doreen.”

“Doreen.” Vic smiles up at the older woman.

“Lucas told me he put his foot in it this morning. He was upset and angry with himself. He thought you were going to be angry and fly off the deep end.”

“I am trying to change my ways and not assume or judge before receiving all the information. I could see after a few minutes he was ashamed with what he said.”

“Yeah! Robert was hard on Lucas this morning after telling him about Andy’s pregnancy. Andy had to tell Sully before taking part in the race last night just in case there was an issue.”

“So it seems Captain Sullivan wears the pants in their friendship.” Vic states, making Jen and Doreen laugh.

“Not at first but since Eva wrecked Lucas’s heart Robert has made it his mission to protect Lucas.”

“Sully growled at Lucas for not wearing protection when he found out this morning. I guess Robert put the fear of God into him and he was thinking about getting you pregnant and so forth and brought it up at a time he should not have.”

“I wish people would butt out of Lucas and I’s relationship. We are working our way getting to know one another. We have not even spoken about children, we still have so much to talk about but things get in the way. It’s like fate cannot make up its mind whether Lucas and I should be together or not.” Vic miffs.

“Vic it is not fate that’s at fault it is life’s lessons that get in the way. You both have to muddle through them to be together if that is what you both want. What do you want Vic?” Jen asks with heartfelt sincerity.

“I want Lucas.” Vic admits making Jen gasp in delight.

“So do you love him?” Jens asks eagerly.

Vic blushes “I love Lucas.” Vic confesses to a happily surprised Jennifer and Doreen.

“He doesn’t know yet does he?” Jen asks and sees Vic shaking her head.

“I want to spend more time with him before I tell him. I don’t know how he feels but I think he feels the same way.”

“I think we better go and explore Icy Strait Point.” Jen changes the subject not wanting to spill the beans about how Lucas feels about her.

Vic and Travis take Jen and the boys into Icy strait point, while Doreen and Garth stay on board the ship to relax and meet up with their friends. Travis and Vic bus up the mountain to the start of the zip line. Jen and the boys were at the bottom waiting with Claire and Jeremy, who had just joined them.

Vic and Travis were screaming in exhilaration as they came down. After Vic and Travis’s zip-lining adventure Jen wanted to go whale watching. Jen, Claire, the three boys, Vic and Travis saw whales playing and breaching in the water. They had binoculars to take a closer look at the whales and the boys were enthralled at how close they were.

It was four o’clock by the time they got back to the ship and they were all exhausted. Travis leaves Vic with Jen at the suite so he can go and rest up before his date with Levi. Vic makes Jen and herself an English breakfast tea and they sit, talk, and wait for Lucas to return.

It had turned five o’clock and Lucas still had not returned. Vic takes Jen to the top deck to watch out for Lucas. Robert Sullivan is on the dock, talking on his phone and he is displeased with whom he is talking too. Five minutes later Vic and Jen see Lucas, Ryan and Mayhorn running to the ship.

Vic takes Jen to greet him and are shocked to see Lucas with a bloodied face and Mayhorn with a swollen and bloodied left cheek. Robert is giving them a dressing down about their behavior.

Vic can hear Mayhorn say, “He deserved it for leaving me on the dock like that. I was only doing my job.”

“Mayhorn striking Captain Ripley the way that you did is inappropriate behavior.”

“Lucas it is bad form for you to retaliate.” Robert says sternly.

“I was defending myself against this halfwit.” Lucas replied.

“Well I have no choice but to report you two.”

“No need Sullivan.” The man in the business suit that Vic saw the other day at the training said. “I’ll take it from here.”

Lucas sees Vic and Jen nearby but he does not go over to them. He calls out to them to go back to the suite, he was not sure how long he would be. 

“I wonder if Lucas was a tad jealous when he hit Mayhorn back.” Jen said.

“I am sure he was. I hope he is okay, the cut above his right eye looked nasty.” Vic says with concern.

“Mayhorn certainly made a mess of Lucas’s face.”

“Lucas also made a mess of Mayhorn’s left cheek.” Vic states.

“Boys!” Jen says shaking her head. “I hope the big boss won’t punish them too harshly?”

Vic hopes Lucas will not get into too much trouble either. “So that is Lucas’s boss?” Vic asks Jen.

“Yes! That is Gabriel Ross the cruise liner’s director or CEO. He was a lawyer for the cruise liner before working his way up and he is also a good friend of Lucas’s, so I am sure Lucas and Mayhorn will be not be reprimanded too badly.”

“He is not bad looking.”

“No, he’s handsome in a brooding way I guess. I never paid much attention.”

“Is he single?”

“Vic I am not sure what you are playing at but don’t go there and besides he just split with his wife, who ran off with one of her lawyers she worked with at her law firm. I am not yet ready to date. I just want to focus on me and my rehabilitation.”

“Sorry Jen, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am.”

“New found love does that to people.”

“Let’s get you back to your suite you have had a big outing today. You need to rest.”

Vic takes Jen back to her suite, Doreen sees to Jen, and Vic leaves. Tonight is a relaxing one, nothing specially planned for this evening and everyone can just relax and enjoy what the ship has on offer.

Vic should see what her friends are up to before deciding. Vic knocks on Andy’s cabin door and Andy answers it.

“Hey Vic have fun today?” Andy asks in a cheerful mood.

“Yeah went zip lining, whale watching and did not get attacked by bears.”

“Lucky you, what are you doing now?”

“Just want to find out what everyone is doing tonight?”

“Well Maya and Gibson are spending the evening on a double date with Miller and Nikki and Ryan and I are going to spend time with my dad. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know might catch a movie or play bingo. Have a good evening Andy I hope you are feeling better.”

“Yes feeling great thanks Vic enjoy your evening too. Hey what about your secret boyfriend, why are you not spending time with him?”

“He’s engaged elsewhere this evening, but maybe later I’ll get to see him. Bye Andy.”

“Bye Vic.”

________________________________________

Vic decided to get an early dinner and wanders the ship meeting up with Jennifer, Claire, and the boys who were on their way to play bingo, so she tags along. Bingo finished around eight-thirty and they go and get ice creams.

“Have you heard from Lucas?” Vic asks Jen.

“No! I am sure everything is fine?” Jen reassures Vic.

“Yeah I guess you are right. No news is good news as they say. Thanks Jen.” Vic gives Jen a hug and leaves.

On her way back to her cabin she walks past one of the bars and sees Lucas and Mayhorn at the bar, they had their arms over each other shoulders. They appeared to be very drunk. Vic sneaks in and slides into a booth the closest to the bar, her back facing them, her hair up in a bun so they will not recognize her. Vic listens in on their discussion.

“So Captain Ripley I honestly cannot remember the other night I spent with Hughes, It is like I got amnesia.”

“You know she has a mystery lover.”

“I thought that was you.”

“No I am with Debra.”

“Debra! Who’s that?”

“Frankel.”

‘You are shitting me. Frankel.” Mayhorn says loudly in disbelief. “What is she like in bed?’

“She is a wildcat. What about Hughes.”

“Yeah she is good in the sex department but she does not give good head.”

“Oh! From other reports she does.” Lucas says.

“Ah! Okay she does. She is the best I have had.”

“So why lie?”

“I was really into her. I guess I am bad mouthing her for breaking up with me, no pun intended.” They both laughed at the coincidence of what he said.

“Why?”

“I talked in-depth about our sex life and she said I was bragging too much about it. Vic did not want everyone knowing.”

“Well if I was with Hughes I would not be bragging about it. Supreme sex should stay between you and the person you are having it with. No one else needs to know. People can interfere and that how rumors start and ruin a relationship. People should just butt out.”

“Sir I am not sorry that I hit you but I kinda like you now.”

“Mayhorn I am not sorry I walloped you. You are not a bad guy after all just a little wet behind the ears.” Lucas told him thumping Mayhorn on the back.

“That’s what my dad says to me and he also tells me to grow up.”

“Well grow up Mayhorn and listen to you dad.” Lucas says authoritatively.

“Thanks Sir.”

“Not at all Mayhorn. Just stop pestering Vic.”

“Yes Sir, Goodbye?” Mayhorn says sliding off his stool and walking slightly unbalanced out of the bar.

Lucas orders two waters and slides into Vic’s booth opposite her. “I knew it was you. I know the smell of your perfume.”

Vic notices small bandaging above Lucas’s blackened eye “Are you drunk?” Vic says looking into his blue eyes.

“No I only had a few beers. I kept ordering shooters for Mayhorn to make him intoxicated. Payback for striking me the way he did.”

“How much trouble are you in?”

“No trouble Gabe my boss is not going to report it. I am not technically back as Captain so I can only get into trouble if Mayhorn files a police report and he does not want to do that because he threw the first punch.”

“You are an idiot for making him hit you in the first place, not letting him on-board.”

“Maybe so but I got time with you.” Lucas smiles cheekily at her.

“Now for that little issue you brought up at breakfast. What was that about and why bring it up then?”

“Robert got on my case after I told him I had not been using protection when we were intimate together. I told him you were but he would not let it drop and I got a bit panicky and I blurted it out in a place that was not private and that was in front of your friends.” Lucas says disgusted with himself. “Vic you make me nervous and I don’t think logically when I am around you.” Lucas takes hold of Vic’s hands.

“People really do need to mind their own business. Tell Sullivan to stop being an overprotective friend because you can make your own choices.”

“Oh! Vic I love you.” Lucas reveals without realizing.

“What did you say?” Vic says in shock.

Lucas eyes widen in surprised at what he declared to Vic just now. “Damn! Did I just say that?”

“Yes!” Vic’s eyes sparkle as her smile radiates Lucas’s heart. “Do you want to head up to our secret spot?”

“No! I want to make love to you Victoria Hughes.”

“I hear I give good head.” Vic laughs.

“I am not boasting but yes you do.” He smiles.

Lucas gets up and leaves first and a few minutes’ later Vic makes her way out and towards Lucas’s cabin. When she arrives, Lucas pulls her in and proceeds to make love to her without added protection because they could make that choice together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	10. Love is All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Frankel secret? The end of cruise dinner is on, that sexy dress makes an appearance and will it knock everyone's socks off and what's Lucas's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter. So close to the end.

Vic did it again, leaving Lucas’s cabin in the morning while he was in the shower. This time she left her panties on his pillow so he would know she would be back sometime soon. 

The ship Firecracker of the Sea is homeward bound. Two more days and nights and this voyage would be over. Back to reality, back to work but will Vic and Lucas’s secret continue.

Vic is loving life in its present state. Lucas has told her he is in love with her, but she has yet to tell him she feels the same way. She wants to surprise Lucas tonight during the end of cruise dinner celebrations. Vic cannot wait to put that sexy dress on that Travis chose from her wardrobe before the voyage started.

Vic never expected to wear it. She wanted to wear it for Lucas, so he could ever so slowly move his hands up over her naked back and snap the halter cord open up at the base of her nape and sensually slipping the dress all so gently down her body and discard it to the floor, proceeding to make love to her all night long. 

The thought of that made Vic excited, very horny and very wet. God she needed a cold shower and quickly.

Vic makes it back to her cabin without anyone seeing her. She checks her watch five to eight. Just over an hour until the all-day training began. Travis and her are rostered on the bridge together from twelve-thirty, they will have time to chatter about his date with Levi then.

After showering and dressing, Vic puts her hair back into a bun and applies a little lip balm to her lips. She leaves her cabin and sees Mayhorn walking down the corridor. 

Looking a little worse for wear, his cheek where Lucas hit him was still swollen and now badly bruised. He also looked a little hungover after Lucas kept ordering him shooters and making him drunk.

“Mayhorn you don’t look good. Are you alright?” Vic asks.

“No Captain Ripley made me the way I look and feel. I guess he would be feeling the same way.”

“Maybe! Mayhorn I need to apologize for lying to you.” Vic blurts out.

“Lying to me?” Mayhorn looked puzzled.

“I lied about sleeping with you the other night.”

“Oh! So I don’t have amnesia?” He said scratching his head.

“No! What?” Vic laughs, “No I spent the night with my mystery man and I did not want anyone to know.”

“So who is he?”

“If I told you it would not be a mystery anymore. I like him being a mystery a little while longer.” Vic indicates.

“So you must like him a lot?”

“Yes I do.”

“I hope to find a woman who will make me feel the same way.”

“I hope you will find her soon.”

“Thanks Hughes. I will not pester you any longer and I am sorry for ruining our relationship when we were together. You are a special woman and your mystery man is a lucky son of a bitch.”

“I forgive you and yes he is. Thank you for not pestering me I think.”

“I am just following orders.” Mayhorn says walking on by. “Bye Victoria.”

“Bye David.”

Vic feels her chapter with David Mayhorn has now come to a close. She is happy David is looking to the future and Vic was most certainly looking forward to hers.

Walking into the dining area, she notices Lucas at the buffet. Vic walks on over to him. He senses her next to him. 

Without looking at her he says, “Morning Hughes.” and Vic is shocked to see his right eye black as can be.

“Are you okay?” Vic whispers her concern.

“Yeah should have iced my eye rather than drinking at the bar and having my way with a certain woman.” He grins. “I liked my gift I found on my pillow, by the way. It made me almost come when I saw it.”

“You’re impossible Captain Ripley.” She smirks.

“I am only impossible when I am with you.”

“Hush! We are supposed to be discreet.” Vic says picking up a plate.

“I told you I get nervous around you and I can’t help myself.” Lucas said as Vic follows him around the buffet.

“Can you please hurry Captain Ripley? I want that eggy dish.” Vic says loudly.

“That eggy dish has a name.” Ripley replies.

“Well I call it Eggy, do you have a problem with that?”

“I am going to call you Eggy from now on and I don’t have a problem with that.” Lucas laughs and Vic pokes her tongue at him.

A woman standing beside Vic says to her “Your Hubby is cute calling you Eggy.”

“Oh I….” Lucas starts to say but Vic puts her hand on his and he stops and looks at Vic who smiles at him.

“You two make a lovely couple. You would not know of an available man for my son Dylan?” The woman asks pointing to a handsome looking man on the other side of the buffet.

“Wow! he’s like a sculpture.” Vic says.

“Yes and he’s deaf.”

“That’s not a problem. I know a little sign language, and I know the prefect man. We can conspire for them to meet at this time tomorrow morning.” Vic says wickedly.

“Great plan. My name is Maria and I will see you and your friend tomorrow morning, Eggy.” 

Before Vic could say anything, the woman walks off to the other side of the buffet. Now Vic has to get Travis to meet her for breakfast at eight-thirty in the morning. That is going to be hard after tonight’s festivities but Vic will try her best.

After filling up her plate with other breakfast goodies Vic catches up to Lucas at the coffee machine. Lucas seems to be taking forever and Vic is impatient.  
“I like to eat my breakfast while it is still hot, so can you hurry I want a coffee as well.”

“My impatient Eggy.” Lucas says passing his coffee to her and whispers “Just so you know I will be giving you more than coffee later tonight.”

“Promise?”

“Oh Definitely.”

“Good day Sir.” Vic says turning on her heel and walks off to find a table. 

Vic takes her breakfast out onto the deck and eats alone until Debra Frankel sits down beside her.

“Hughes.”

“Frankel.”

“Please call me Deb. I dislike being called Frankel to my face.” Deb admits to Vic.

“Well in that case call me Vic.” Vic responds.

“Vic thank you for keeping my relationship with Charlotte a secret, we will be telling everybody shortly as our other little secret will not be contained.”

“What secret’s that?”

“You will find out soon. I am surprised Riptide has not told you.”

“Riptide?”

“Yes because he can pull you in when you least expect it and you can’t help but fall for the man.” Deb says sincerely.

“What makes you think I have fallen for him?”

“I know what love looks like and the long gazes you give to each other tell me you are both in love with each other.”

“You are very observant. Can you tell if other people see that too?”

“No, I don’t think so because the rumors about you two have ceased since I became Lucas’s girlfriend.”

“You have played that role really well.”

“Thank you. I did try out acting for a while but the thought of struggling to make a buck turned me off.”

“And now you are loaded.” Vic retorts.

Deb laughs, “So you know.”

“Yes Eva mentioned it when she had me tied up.”

“How are dealing with it. Having any nightmares about being held hostage?” 

“To tell you the truth I have had some nightmares but being with Lu..Riptide.”

“Like the use of the codename. Sorry go on.”

“Being with him over the past 48 hours or so since it happened, I have not thought about it at all.”

“The cruise liner uses a great counselling service if you need it. Please let me know if you need their number.”

“Thank you I will keep that in mind. We best get going if we are to make training on time. Don’t want to piss off Captain Ripley.” Vic comments as Deb chuckles.

They were about to finish their last mouthfuls when Vic notices Deb had turned very pale. Deb excuses herself and runs off with her hand over her mouth. How odd Vic thought and gets up and goes after Deb who ran into the women’s toilets.

When Vic enters, she hears someone being sick in one stall and another being sick in the other. Vic was beginning to think that there must be an outbreak of Gastroenteritis on-board until she sees Andy coming out of the cubicle.

“Hello Vic, checking up on me?” Andy asks.

“Actually I am checking up on someone else.” Vic tells her as Deb comes out of her cubicle.

Andy and Deb look at each other up and down in suspicion and then run back into their stalls. Vic is now suspicious and begins to connect the dots, seeing Lucas and Deb that first night coming out of the doctor’s office and Lucas congratulating her on what he saw. 

Lucas also told Vic that what he saw was not his news to tell and yesterday he said the exact same thing when she asked about the other pregnancy diagnosed on-board. Charlotte mentioned to Vic that she and Deb had a bigger secret to tell and just now Deb mentioned the truth to exposing her and Charlotte’s relationship was not controlling their other little secret.

“You’re pregnant.” Vic blurts out not realizing she had spoken aloud.

Both toilet cubicles went silent before another episode of sickness came from Deb and Andy. After a few more minutes Deb comes out looking sheepish then Andy also comes out and looks at Deb in empathy.

“Yes I am. Please do not say anything to anyone else. All will be revealed soon.” Deb appeals to them both.

“How far along are you?” Vic asks.

“Almost twelve weeks. I had tests done the day we left port in Seattle and I got the confirmation on-board that night. I have tried getting pregnant through IVF for more than a year. I did not believe this one would take.”

“Can’t you and Ripley get pregnant the easier way?” Andy asks.

“Herrera some things need to remain private.” Deb says quietly.

“Sorry, of course it’s none of my business. I need to change my top and brush my teeth. Better get going before training starts in five.” Andy tells them and waves goodbye, leaving.

Vic starts to think if Lucas fathered Deb’s baby. Vic starts to feel a pit forming in her stomach. How could he not tell her? Vic’s expression turns to one of pain and fear.

Deb seeing Vic in deep thought and anxiety on her face says, “Vic don’t jump to conclusions this baby is not Lucas’s if that is what you are thinking. I did ask him but he declined, only wanted to have children with the woman he loves and who would be his endgame. Back then, you had not arrived on the scene. He must have known you were not far away, either that or fate stepped in.”

“Congratulations Deb, happy for you. I better get going.” Vic runs out trembling.

Vic was in a daze. Lucas only wanted to have children with his endgame, realizing this frightened Vic a little because she knew Lucas was her endgame. Vic began to doubt herself and whether she could make a relationship with Lucas work if they gave up their secret.

Vic walks into the large conference room and sees Travis sitting in the back row close to the end. He waves Vic over and she sits down next to him.

“I went to your cabin but you were not there. Another evening spent in the arms of your very handsome lover?” He asks and notices Vic’s quiet demeanor. 

“What’s wrong?”

“No! Everything is Gucci and yes I was in the arms of my lover whose codename is Riptide. It’s a perfect analogy since we are on the high seas.”

“Well the tide is coming over to us.” Travis observes.

Vic sees Lucas coming over to them. What does he want she wonders. She could not tell by his half-beaten face. Maybe Deb told him Vic knew about the pregnancy.

“Montgomery, Hughes.” He says in his Captain’s voice.

“Captain Ripley.” They both said.

“There has been a slight change with the bridge roster for today and this evening. To make it fair for those on roster this evening we have added an extra half hour to your roster. You will be starting your shift at thirteen hundred hours and finishing at seventeen hundred and thirty hours.”

“Yes Sir, Thank you.” Montgomery said as Vic gave him a nervous look.

“Sorry if this ruins your plans for later this afternoon and in regards to making up the missed training this afternoon you both will need a quick debrief tomorrow morning.”

“I can pass on the quick debrief tomorrow but Vic might need a longer one.” Travis says with wittiness and receives a thunderous look from both Lucas and Vic.

The mornings training session was mentally exhausting with so much to take in and Vic being consumed with her thoughts about Lucas, so by the time lunch came both Travis and Vic were glad that they were on bridge. When they both came on deck, they saw Captain Herrera looking out to sea.

“Captain Herrera is it all fine on the high seas.”

“Montgomery, Hughes thank you with gracing me with your presence and yes it is perfect cruising conditions on this sunny day.”

Captain Herrera gives them their duties and by the time they had finished it only left them an hour before their shift finishes. They stand looking out the window observing the water.

“Trav so how was your date with Levi?” Vic asks with an interested look on her face.

“A disaster.” He replies.

“What do you mean a disaster?” Vic asks concerned.

“Well we went to the restaurant where Grant works and well, let’s just say Grant got upset and Levi found out I only went on the date with him because I felt sorry for him.” 

“Oh dear.”

“I will be forever single for the rest of my life.”

“Trav you have just gotten back on the horse so to speak so don’t be too hard on yourself and who knows when you’re endgame will enter your life.” Vic says encouraging him.

“Endgame, is that what you have been thinking about quietly all morning?” Travis asks with caution.

“Yes! I think Lucas is it. I am scarred, what if I am wrong and he is not my endgame.”

“Don’t doubt you’re love for him. If you love him enough to think that he is your endgame then he is. Things have a way of working out if you love someone so deeply. I knew Michael was mine after the second date. I told you this already.”

“Oh Trav thank you I needed to hear logic. Maybe you need to hear mine about your love life. Because you may have stuffed, it all up with Grant does not mean that there is not another man of sculpture for you.

“Sculpture? Fancy term but your right just don’t go setting up any new dates for me. You are no matchmaker.” Travis responds and notices the ashamed look on Vic’s face. “What have you done Victoria Hughes?”

“Noth…Nothing.” Vic stutters and Travis gives her a fearfully disgusted look.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t like people interfering in my business and I won’t do that to you.” Vic says and walks away from Travis “After tomorrow’s breakfast date that is.” Vic whispers quietly not audible for anyone else to hear.

________________________________

After Vic shifts ends, she finds that the hairstylists on board are too busy so Vic will just have to do her best on her own. Vic walks dispirited to the lift and meets Claire waiting for the lift.

“Something the matter Victoria?” Claire said noting Vic is not her usual enthused self.

“I forgot to make a hair appointment for tonight’s end of cruise dinner and I wanted to look really nice for Lucas.”

“I am sure you will look beautiful to him just the way you are.” 

Vic pulls a face “I wanted to do something special for him. I was going to change my hair and put my sexy dress on and get a photo of me all done up.”

“I could help you do your hair if you help me with mine, deal?”

“Yes! You have a deal.” Vic says shaking Claire’s hand.

“Come to my cabin as I have everything I need to do your hair there.”

“Thank you Claire."

An hour later Vic walks back to her cabin with loose medium length spiral curls cascading down her shoulders. Once inside she does her make-up and finally slips on her sexy, tight fitting satin burgundy Mermaid evening gown with a Deep V halter. Vic sees the time and it is time to leave. Vic puts on her winged diamante caged heeled scandals and crystal cut medium sized hooped earrings.

There is a knock on the door and she hears Travis call her name. She opens her door and with a shocked face, Travis just stares in awe at Vic.

“Vic…you look absolutely stunning. My socks have been knocked off my feet.” Travis looks down at his sock-less feet. “See my socks are gone.”

“So what’s that hiding in your crotch?” Vic asks pointing to his groin area.

“Wait for…. It...” Travis says unzipping his trousers and pulls out two black socks. “So that’s where my socks went.” Vic laughs.

Travis sits on Vic’s bed and puts on his socks and shoes back on “You don’t scrub up too badly Trav.” Vic says politely.

“Come on our gang have already left. I just cannot wait until Riptide sees you. I think he will come immediately in his pants.”

Vic picks up her diamante clutch and takes Travis’s hand and they exit her cabin. Stepping into the ballroom Vic notices the ballroom decorated in sparkling fairy lights coming from the centre of the room and lead to different points around the room. In the centre of the tables, a tall vase with a string of fifteen led light small mirror balls glowed 

The ambiance was perfect for this event. The band that played the other night at the cocktail party played soft R &B and Jazz typed music. Everyone quieten down and looked at Vic.

Travis whispers in her ear “Everyone is looking at you. Can you see their socks flying off?” he laughs.

Vic was looking around the room for Ripley. It appeared he had not arrived yet. Vic walks over to her friends and Miranda Bailey standing around a high cocktail table.

“Holy smoke Vic you look amazing. That dress is hot and defines your body very well.” Jack states in a sexy tone and a jealous Maya punches him in the arm.

“Gibson you are not getting any tonight. You never said I looked amazing, hot or anything else.” Maya mentions.

“You look amazing, incredible, and sexy and hot all the time. I tell you all that in bed.” Gibson says shrugging his shoulders.

“You are a douche Gibson.” Miranda Bailey says. “Maya would like to be told nice things when she dresses up for you. I love to hear compliments from Ben, who is a gentleman.”

“Sorry Maya, you look so edible right now. I want to taste your muffin.” Gibson tells Maya and receives another punch on his other arm.

“Oh! Please Gibson save that for when you two are alone.” Andy suggests and turns to Ryan.

“Andy, I have told you a million times how beautiful you look this evening. I can complement you further.”

“Complement me when you take me to bed later?” she whispers.

“Okay, I am ready when you are.” Ryan replies standing up and everyone laughs.

“Sit down you goof.” Andy tells him smiling.

“Well I am going to the photo booth and I want you all there so we can commemorate this voyage.” Vic orders.

Vic and Travis walk over to the booth before the rest even stood up. A photographer was also there taking professional photos and she gets a photo taken of herself only.

“How long will I have to wait to get that photo?”

“Should have it ready for you by midday tomorrow.” The photographer replies.

“Excellent! Thank you.”

“What is that all about?’ Travis asks.

“Oh! It’s a surprise.” Vic whispers.

“For who?”

“You of course.” Vic says pinching Travis’s cheeks as her friends come over.

They had fun posing and dressing up in pirate hats, bandanas, plastic swords, beards, hooks, eye patches and had fake parrots and a skull and bones flags to drape over their shoulders. They also got professional photos of the group and the couples. 

Vic wondered how she could get a photo of just her and Lucas. Vic hoped that could happen whenever he showed up. As she wondered this Lucas turned up at the door with Deb on his arm and pushing Jen in her wheelchair, Lucas’s boss Gabe had his arm hooked with Charlotte's, behind them was Claire and Robert.

They all made for a handsome looking group. Vic is transfixed on Lucas’s handsomeness, dressed in his tuxedo. Her heart beats quickly and her palms start to sweat. Vic notices Lucas is looking around for her. Vic takes a couple of steps forward until he sees her. He looks frozen on the spot, his jaw drops open and his eyes appeared to be popping out of his head. Vic smiles at him, but he just could not take his eyes from her. Deb spoke to him and she pulled his gaze from Vic.

“Well you stunned Ripley. Congratulations you are going to be thoroughly ravished later, no mistaking that.” Travis murmurs into Vic’s ear.

“I think I already have by the look on his face.” Vic whispers back.

Vic starts to make her way over to say hello to Jen when Charlotte stops her. “Vic tonight is the night the whole world will know about Deb and I. We plan to wait another couple of weeks about our baby. I have to tell my parents first.”

“So Deb told you I know.”

“Yes and I am sorry if this outs you and Ripley.”

“Charlotte I understand and thank you for telling me. Does Lucas know?”

“Yes I asked for his blessing too.”

“Well then go get your girl and whatever happens to my secret it does not matter now. Lucas and I will sort it out.” Vic hugs Charlotte.

The waiting staff were getting ready to serve the entrée so Vic goes to her assigned table that is in front of the stage area. Travis’s nameplate is on the right side of her and on the left sits Brenton.

“Good evening Brenton.” Vic greets him with a smile.

“OMG Victoria I want to take you to bed right now.” Brenton admits and Vic blinks in shock.

“What did I hear just now?” Miller bellows seating Nikki.

“Just stating my intentions of bedding Vic after dinner?” Brenton huskily replies and Miller smiles and runs over to Maya and Andy.

“Let’s not rush into bed.” Vic tells Brenton looking at him and notices the twinkle in his eye.

Someone clears their throat and Vic looks up to see Lucas whose jealous expression is not subtle. He wheels Jen in front of her placing.

“Jen how wonderful you look this evening?” Vic smiles at her.

“Victoria Hughes you are stunning.” Jen says in admiration.

“My fairy godmother helped.”

“Claire’s fairy godmother looked after her too.” Jen smiles back at Vic.

Lucas was standing talking to Gabe then turns his attention to Vic, “Hughes this is my boss Gabriel Ross, Gabe this is Victoria Hughes.” He introduces.

Vic stands up as Gabe makes his way over to Vic and kisses her hand, his eyes are drawn to hers and he whispers, “If I did not already have my eye on someone you would be a close second.”

Vic bites her top lip and Lucas gives Gabe a stern look. “Well thank you but I am already spoken for.” Vic tells him.

After Gabe walks over to his chair, Vic turns her gaze to Lucas who gives her a smile. Travis and Miller walk to the table and sit in their places.

“There is a new rumor that your mystery man is Brenton.” Travis whispers to Vic while looking at Dean.

“Let me guess, Miller?”

“Well done Sherlock.” Travis says.

“Elementary my dear Watson.” Vic laughs.

Entrée was a choosing of Balsamic Roasted Beet Salad with goat’s cheese & pine nuts or sliced smoke Salmon, citrus vinaigrette with salted capers. Travis ordered the salmon and Vic ordered the salad and shared their plates.

After entrée, there was more time to wander and talk with others, which Travis did, Lucas came over and sat down beside Vic. 

“So Hughes It should be illegal to look the way you do this evening. The hot topic at this present time is how sexy you look.”

“Well I have to look good for my lover boy." Vic says placing her right hand on his crotch.

“Vic, your lover boy is right here.” Brenton tells her overhearing the conversation.

“Oh! Hughes, I think you have a long line of prospective lovers lining the way.” Lucas tells her slowly pulling up her dress and moves his hand up her thigh and touches Vic’s naked pussy surprising Lucas.

“Well I already have my eyes on my lover so the rest should disappear.” Vic says looking at Lucas whose blue eyes bore into hers and he begins to flick Vic’s clit with his fingers.

Vic squeezes Lucas balls making him jump. “Wow…Wee! Your lover is one lucky fellow Hughes…” he stutters as Vic fondles his rod through the fabric of his trousers. 

Lucas ever so gently places a finger inside Vic’s cunt and moves it up and down. “Oooh! You… have… no… idea...” Vic squirms in delight and squeezes Lucas’s balls again.

Lucas lets out a staggered breath “I… am sure he… is jealous of every… man in this room...” he stutters as Vic continued to fondle Lucas’s member and she feels his hardening form coming to life. “If you can excuse me I need some fresh air outside,” Lucas says wiping his hands with a napkin and takes off his jacket and places it in his lap.

Lucas pulls Vic’s dress back down and stands and walks out to the deck. Lucas thinks Vic looks sexy. This makes her very happy to hear and more exuberant to know he is jealous of every other man in the room. Vic gets up a couple of minutes later and makes her way out onto the deck. 

No one but Lucas is on deck, Vic walks over to him “Holy Hell Vic. I am in hell trying to not fuck you right here and now.” Lucas struggles to say gripping the rail.

“Lucas.” Vic put her hand on his. “As soon as main course has finished you can have me for dessert.”

“You are torturing me, Vic. I am going to apologize now for ripping that dress off you, I promise I’ll do it. I will not be patient with you Vic I will fuck you hard as soon as you walk into my cabin.”

“You have already made me wet.” Vic seductively tells him.

Taking Vic’s right hand Lucas brings it up to his hardened cock “You have reduced me to this, you wicked woman.” He says huskily.

“Oh! Lucas you can have me for main course in the meeting room now.” Vic says departing from the deck into the ballroom, picks up a bundle of napkins from the bar, and heads out the door walking down the corridor to the meeting room Lucas had gone into the other night with Eva. 

Lucas leaves a couple of minutes after Vic. He places his jacket in front of his hardened member and makes his way out only stopping briefly to tell Deb he will be back in ten minutes. 

He enters the meeting room and hears Vic say, “Lock the door Captain.”

Lucas obeys and storms over to her and he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately. Lucas moves Vic to the edge of the table, lifts her up on the table moving her dress up to her waist, and spreads her legs apart to see her wet pussy ready for him to enter her. He unbuckles the restraints of his trousers and releases his penis.

Lucas looks at her, pushes her down on her back, and rubs his hands over her partially clothed tits. With his fingers, he flicks Vic’s clit a couple of times, draws them away, and thrusts his dick into Vic with urgency.

“Vic you smell breathtaking and you are so sexy to me.” Lucas growls ramming Vic harder. “You are an evil woman, you have no idea the things I’m going to do to you later tonight.”

Vic bites her lips “Shut up Captain and make me come already.” Vic says egging him along.

Lucas keeps propelling himself into Vic’s womanhood and she lets slip a prolonged moan. Lucas tries his hardest to detain his satisfaction as he continues to drive into Vic and begins to feel her thighs tighten and Vic’s whimpers as her sweet release swarms over her. Not waiting any further Lucas succumbs to his own unbridled release, groaning.

“Eggy I love you.” Lucas looks into Vic's eyes before moving away from her.

“You are welcome Hubby.” Vic says giving him a wink and starts to clean herself with the napkins she took from the bar.

There came a knock at the door, startling both of them. “Lucas its Gabe let me in.”

“Hide!” Lucas murmurs wiping himself clean with the napkins Vic gave him.

“Where?”

“Under the table.” Lucas hisses at her as she scuttles underneath towards the middle of it.

Lucas puts back on his jacket and pats himself down before unlocking the door. Gabe walks in and puts some documents on the table.

“Good to see you got my text to meet me here. You made it here to the room in quick time, did not see you leave the ballroom.”

“I am a speed demon.” Lucas remarks.

“Okay the board has gotten back to me about that thing you asked about earlier and they have agreed, just as long as you remain quiet for the next week or so while HR processes the forms. Sign here and your lady friend will need to sign as well. When that's done I can get them scanned and sent ASAP.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Lucas says and reads the documents before signing them.

“Is this what you really want to do?” Gabe asks for clarification.

“Yes.”

“Remember to stay quiet.” Gabe warns Lucas.

“Yes Gabe, you won't hear anything from me.” 

“I hope this woman you are seeing is worthy.” Gabe states patting Lucas on the back.

“You have no idea.” Lucas expresses.

“Shall we go, the main course is making its way out so if you want that confit duck with burnt orange jus we better go.” Gabe tells Lucas who looks behind him and two big chocolate browns eyes stare at him intently.

Vic sneaks from the room a few moments later and rushes to the women’s toilet over the other side of the corridor. Vic wonders what forms Lucas wants her to sign.

It intrigues her to know what Lucas is up to and why he had not said anything to her. Vic will have to ask him later.

Vic made it back in time for the main course. “Where did you get to, was looking for you?”

“Just had me some spice.” Vic retorts smiling up at Travis who gives her a happily disgusted look.

“I got us one of each and we can share the confit duck and the grilled pacific swordfish.”

Looking over both dishes Vic says, “They look divine.”

“So do you.” Brenton whispers in her ear and she looks up to see Lucas all grumpy-looking and staring daggers at Brenton.

Jen notices and puts her hand on Lucas’s arm and whispers something in his ear and turns his gaze to Vic who dabbles her index finger in the confit ducks jus and brings it up to her mouth and sucks on it with her tongue. Lucas blushes as does Jen who notices Vic’s playful seduction.

After the main course, Jen waves Vic over to the seat Lucas had just vacated. Vic obliges and sits beside Jen.

“Vic you are not being kind to my brother tonight.” Jen giggles.

“He loves that I am tormenting him.”

“I think you know what you are expecting from him later.” Jen tells Vic.

‘Hah, you are very intuitive Jen.”

“No just observant.”

“Well I noticed that Gabe pays special attention to you, you really not ready to start dating?”

“No Vic, stop medalling, you don’t like people butting into your business, so don’t butt into mine.” Jen warns sternly.

“Sorry! You getting photos later with Lucas?”

“Yes, maybe now.” Jen says as Lucas makes his way back to the table.

“You ready to get photos, Lucas?” Jen asks.

“Sure we haven’t had a professional photo taken since we were kids. That could be cool to get one done tonight. Let’s go.” Lucas’s says putting his hands on Jen’s wheelchair.

“You coming along Vic?” Jen asks then clarifies “To watch.”

“Sure.”

Vic watches Lucas and Jen get their photos and Jen calls Vic over to get a photo with her, then another with Lucas in it. “What about one with just you two?”

“No-Yes!” Lucas and Vic’s respond respectively.

“Common, no one is watching.” Jen encourages.

“Quickly then.” Lucas says taking Vic’s hand and they pose for the photo but instead of looking into the camera, they looked at each other in the eyes smiling.

After they finished they walk back to the table when the music stops and Charlotte’s voice comes over the loudspeaker “Can I have everyone’s attention please.” Charlotte is standing on the stage.

Everyone quietens down and waits to listen to Charlotte. “Um…I am a bit nervous so please bear with me.” Charlotte clears her throat. “Some of you may or may not know I have been dating a wonderful, caring and loving woman. I have kept her identity a secret but tonight I cannot keep her a secret anymore…” Charlotte stops as she sees her parents walk through the doors into the ballroom.

“I cannot keep her a secret because I want her to know I love her very much and when you want to spend the rest of your life with the one you love all you want is to start that life straight away. So no more secrets I love you Debra Frankel and will you do the honour of becoming my wife.”

“Charlotte!” Deb shrieks in happiness from the bar and runs up to her on the stage and shouts “Yes, Yes, Yes.” Both women kiss one another passionately in front of everyone.

Vic looking around sees people’s shocked expressions and peer over at Lucas in sympathy. Lucas gets up, walks onto the stage, and hugs both women. 

Deb takes hold of the microphone and says to Lucas “A big thank you goes to Lucas Ripley who helped in keeping Charlotte and mines romance a secret. You are my longest, dearest friend and I would love you to be my best man?” Lucas beams his signature smile and nods his head.

“Well when are you spilling your secret?” Travis whispers to Vic and she gives him a fearful look.

“Vic will you marry me.” Brenton asks and Miller looks on with interest and before Vic could blink, Brenton plants a kiss on her.

“Pay up Gibson I told you Vic is on with Brenton” Miller shouts to Gibson at the other end of the room.

All eyes go to Vic and Brenton. Vic has a look of shock while Brenton grins from ear to ear.

Vic glances over to Lucas on the stage and he is not happy, giving a death stare in Brenton’s direction. Vic gets up and tells Travis she is leaving and he nods.

Lucas watches Vic leave and he makes his way off stage, heads over to Robert and Claire, and asks them to take Jen back to her suite at the end of the night. Lucas saunters out of the ballroom and makes his way to the back of the ship to their secret spot and Vic is not there.

Lucas heads off to his cabin and leaning on his door is Vic. “Hubby what took you so long?”

Lucas hurries Vic inside and kisses her mouth with force like a man starved of affection. Vic responds in the same way but pushes Lucas away.

Lucas looks dismayed as to why she pushed him away and looks at Vic “What?”

“What were the forms you signed earlier?”

“Vic not now, please I will tell you tomorrow. I need time and what I have planned won’t be ready until tomorrow.” Lucas pleads, his face sincere and fearful “Trust me all will be explained tomorrow, I promise.”

“I trust you and you may proceed with punishing me.”

Lucas keeps the promise he made earlier in the night and tears the dress from Vic and growls “You are never going to wear a sexy number like that in the presence of other men again.”

“Jealous Captain Ripley.” Vic giggles and she did not care he ripped her dress off her rather than the way she thought about earlier in the day.

Lucas kisses Vic with force, proceeds to take his clothes off, and punishes Vic’s womanhood with his tongue, fingers and his member and for the next hour. Thirty minutes after that he makes slow sensual love to her and whispers promises of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise me what's your favorite part of the chapter? There may be only two chapters to go after this one. Thanks for reading.


	11. A Secret Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship hits Victoria on Vancouver Island. Vic is ready to surprise Lucas with her real feelings but could the documents Lucas has put a halt to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to a belated Happy Birthday to Lucas Ripley.
> 
> This story is almost over unless you want me to continue on maybe on another seafaring journey. I have a couple of ideas.

“Lucas, Lucas?” Vic screams out.

“Vic wake up, Eggy I am here.” Lucas whispers, gently caressing her face.

“Lucas.” Vic mumbles groggily coming out of her slumber.

“Eggy you had another nightmare.” Lucas tells her concerned.

“They are getting worse. She was going to kill me.”

“Vic when we get back to Seattle we will get the help you need.”

“Deb mentioned the counselling service. Why did this have to happen?”

“It is my entire fault.” Lucas says sadly “If I did not fancy you…”

“Lucas it is not your fault at all. I fancied you as well.” Vic smiles at him.

“You fancied me as in past tense?”

“No, no not in past tense, I mean I still do fancy you, I am absolutely gaga over you, I lo…loke you a lot.” She blabbed.

“You loke me?” Lucas asks dumbfounded, his eyes fixated on Vic.

“I…mean like. Yes, like. Damn it Lucas.” Vic sees Lucas’s despondent expression and sits up to get out of bed.

Lucas grabs Vic’s right arm quickly before she walks away. “I was going to say I am very happy with that four letter word.” Lucas guides Vic back to bed and into his arms. “Victoria I feel privileged to be loked by you.” He smiles at her apprehensive face and kisses her forehead.

With her left hand, she presses his head down to kiss her on the lips. The kiss intensifies as both their tongues enter each other’s dark haven. Lucas stops and sees passion in Vic’s eyes.

“I want you again Lucas Ripley.”

“Vic you just had a nightmare and I was rough with you earlier you could be hurting.”

“I am fine. You make my nightmares go away. I really need you inside me again.” 

“I will be gentle.”

“Hubby stop being nice. If you are not going to play rough then I am.” Vic grumbles turning him on his back and straddles him.

“Hell Vic!”

Vic leans forward, bites his top lip, and lustfully says “This time you’re getting the hickey.”

Vic begins to nibble on his neck as Lucas massages her breasts with his hands. After leaving her mark on his neck, she finds his nipples.

“My Firecracker.” Lucas grunts in pleasure as she sucks his nipples one by one. Leaning back, she notices the hunger in Lucas’s eyes and Vic giggles in excitement.

Lucas captures Vic wrists with his hands. “Oh I know what you want.”

Vic slides off Lucas and Vic gently caresses her fingertips down Lucas thighs and back up to tickle his balls. Lucas’s harden form gets Vic’s attention. Vic grabs Lucas’s hands and brings them to his cock.

“My turn to watch you.”

“I rather you play with it.”

“No! Get to work Captain.” Vic orders as she watches Lucas’s left thumb make his penis dance for several seconds.

Lucas grabs himself with his non-dominant hand, holding his penis against his stomach and strokes the underside of his shaft quickly then stops. “Lubricant please.” He mutters as Vic squirts some on his member.

Lucas continues to stroke ever so slowly up and down with his right hand and gradually quickens his tempo as he manoeuvres his hips in a circular motion. Vic watches in wonderment as she locks eyes with his. Lucas changes back to his left hand as his right grips the bed sheets tightly as he speeds up his action and soon groans, ejaculating over his fingers and groin area.

Vic goes to the bathroom and gets him a towel to wipe himself and his hands. “Thanks Eggy. Was that what you expected?”

“I had no expectations, but that was hot and turned me on immensely.”

“Yeah!” Lucas chuckles.

Lucas shakes his head at Vic in anticipation as she climbs on top of his member and guides him into her soaking Holy Grail. Lucas lifts his legs up, closing them around Vic’s waist. Supporting her upper-body on her outstretched arms Vic allows the penetration to go deep and she controls the intensity of the friction.

Lucas caresses and strokes Vic’s buttocks as he helps Vic by pushing into her. Her moans become more fluid as does Lucas’s groans. Vic continues to bounce with speed “Almost.” Vic spits out as seconds later they both relinquish to their orgasms.

“Fuck Vic.” Lucas growls with his eyes closed.

“Maybe later, that was exhausting.” Vic whispers into his ear as he chuckles.

“That’s what I gotta do everything single time I’m on top of you.” Lucas nuzzles Vic’s neck as she cuddles into him.

“I could stay like this, being in your arms forever.”

“I wish for that too. It’s almost six, we can sleep for another hour and frisk each other some more then.”

“You’re on.” Vic closes her eyes and falls into a blissful sleep.

___________________________________

“Lucas. Lucas.” Jen calls from outside his cabin door.

Lucas gets out of bed in a hurry and wraps a towel around his waist and opening the door to see Jen, who is amused at the sight of him and Cayden, Colbie who are in their swimmers.

“You are coming to breakfast this morning?” Jen’s asks as Lucas turns his head back to see Vic sleeping in his bed. 

“Give me thirty minutes, make that forty-five minutes.”

“I can give you an hour, the boys want to go and play on the waterslides first. You better cover that Hickey on your neck lover-boy.” Jen grins at him.

“Damn Vic! Meet you back here in an hour.” Lucas whispers to Jen bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek as the boys laugh at the gap in Lucas’s towel. “Yes I have got one too.” Lucas chuckles messing up Colbie’s hair.

Lucas goes to the bathroom, turns the shower on, and enters the water’s spray. Vic appears and stands leaning against the bathroom vanity watching him soap his body. Seeing her watching him, he pulls her nakedness into the shower with him and kisses her.

“Officer Hughes I am going to frisk you now.” Lucas sensually moves his soapy hands over her body and sucks on her breasts, places his hands on Vic’s bum, massaging the protruding mounds.

“Ahhh.” Vic cries as Lucas pleasantly surprises her by picking her up by her backside and she wraps her legs around his waist. 

Vic leans her back against the wall of the shower as Lucas enters her channel. Thrusting deep and hard into her Lucas increases his speed. Vic’s sweetly pules increase until she climaxes. Lucas continues his motion until he hits his peak with a loud groan.

“I better go before I have you all over again.” Lucas tells Vic and detaches himself from her.

“Yes you better go I have to get Travis to his blind date.”

“But isn’t he deaf?” Lucas jokes receiving a distasteful look from Vic. “Sorry my comedy routine is a joke.” He chuckles.

“You’re not funny Hubby.” Vic says to Lucas as he towels off.

Vic quickly dries and dresses she needs to change her clothes in her cabin before dragging Travis to breakfast.

“I’ll text you soon.” Lucas kisses Vic goodbye as she heads out the door.

Vic back in her cabin changes her clothes quickly and ties her hair. Vic is annoyed for almost telling Lucas she loved him. She wanted to wait for tonight as she had a special surprise for him. She feels foolish for saying she loked him. He probably thinks that she does not love at him at all or is afraid of commitment.

Knocking on Travis’s door, Vic knew she could talk to him about what he said. Travis opens his door, shushing Vic with his index over his lips as he talks on his phone.

“What was that all about?” Vic asks as he finished he call. 

“I was talking to Sullivan.” Travis says nonchalantly.

“What about?"

“I can’t say just yet.” Travis tells her mysteriously.

“Okay! But you will tell me by the end of the day.” Vic warns. “Common I’m so hungry. I need breakfast urgently.”

“Not surprised by how much spice you’re having.”

“Well! The beginning of relationship spices is the best of the spices. So we are taking advantage of that while it’s still new.”

“So have you both defined your relationship yet?”

“Not yet. I still have not told him I love him.” 

“Vic you need to tell him.”

“I nearly did earlier this morning. I told him I loked him.” 

“What! You told him you loked him.” Travis says loudly in astonishment. 

“Yes it is a blending of two words, love and like.” 

“I got that. It’s like one of those relationship names that blend into one like Brangelina.”

“Relationship names.” Vic says puzzled.

“Yeah! Like yours would be Vicas.” Travis suggests and sees Vic frowning in disgust. “Hughley, no, um…Luctoria.”

“Not choosing any of those names.” Vic spits out.

“I got it. Vicley.” Travis grins.

“Hmm…Yes Vicley is much better than Hughley. At least it does sound like a name.”

“A girl’s name. Maybe you could call your daughter Vicley if you ever have one.”

“Let’s go to breakfast. I am starting to feel nauseous from not eating.”

“Vic why have you not told Riptide you love him yet?” Travis asks.

“I am going to tell him I love him tonight. I was waiting on something.” Vic tells him as they leave his cabin.

“You have to tell Ripley that you lo…” Travis trails his sentence off noticing two sets of eyes staring at them with interest.

“What did we just hear?” Maya asks loudly.

“I don’t like Ripley. He is blah of a man. I loathe, loathe, loathe him and I don’t want him as my Captain,” Vic asserts hurriedly.

“What has he done?”

"I don’t want to talk about it. Just the mention of his name makes me quiver.” Vic states.

“He really does make her quiver, believe me.” Travis gives a side-glance at Vic who pinches his bum and Travis yelps in pain.

“Where you guys going?” Andy asks.

“We are getting breakfast, What about you?” Vic responds.

“We are going to have a swim. We have been so lucky with the weather. Not much rain, except for the storm a few nights back, generally it has been really weird having so much sun.”

“Yeah! The weather has certainly been uncharacteristic.” Vic agrees.

“You need sun for love to bloom, just like a flower.” Travis conveys with a goofy smile.

“Oh Travis! Stop with all the hearts and rainbows and stop with all your stupid smiling.” Vic turns and walks away smiling, leaving Travis to say goodbye to the girls.

Travis catches up to Vic, “That was close.”

“No more talking of love on this ship.”

“Hey this is the new love boat. Hey that could be a new reality show.”

“Bachelor on the High Seas. Seven days to fall in love. A girl walks the plank every day. Could the lady he chooses be his forever or will the Pirate Captain Ripley steal her away?” Vic impersonates the voice over to the show. Travis laughs in hysterics.

"Captain Ripley sure captured your heart. Who knew he was a pirate." Travis says with steely eyes.

When they get to the dining area, Vic sees Maria and Dylan at a table for four. As luck would have it voyagers getting an early breakfast before the ship docks in Victoria overran the dining area.

When Vic and Travis plated up there breakfast, Vic motions Travis over to Maria and Dylan’s table. “Is anyone sitting here?” Vic asks casually.

“Yes, you two are.” Maria replies as both women give each other a pleased look.

“My name is Maria and this is my son Dylan.” She says while signing at the same time. Travis and Dylan smile at each other nervously.

“I am Victoria Hughes and my sidekick here is Travis Montgomery. We are both single.” Vic introduces them and signs to Dylan.

“Oh that man that called you Eggy yesterday is not your Hubby.” Maria says, receiving a suspicious frown from Travis.

“No but who knows one day maybe.” Vic conveys.

“New love.” Maria gleefully smiles as Vic nods her head smiling.

“Have you two met before?” Travis asks sceptically.

“Uh…yes…yesterday.” Vic stutters looking at her plate of food.

“Really! Is this a set-up?” Travis asks feeling slightly vexed.

“Travis, I am sorry I got talking with Victoria and asked if she knew of a man for my son.”

“What.” Dylan signs giving his mother a disgusted look.

“Well, because your deaf does not mean you cannot meet someone nice. I am trying to help.” Maria signs and talks at the same time.

“So you set me up on a blind date.” Dylan signs and exudes a miffed expression.

Travis looks at Dylan “Well you have to see the funny side, a deaf man going on a blind date.” Travis says slowly to him so he could read his lips.

They all laugh at the funny side. Vic and Maria talk as Travis and Dylan communicate using a speech to text app on their phones. Mostly they stare at each other smiling. 

Travis has made arrangements with Maria and Dylan to explore Victoria in the afternoon after he catches up on the training he and Vic missed yesterday.

On the way to the meeting room that Vic and Ripley had sex in Travis says to Vic “I thought you were not going to interfere in my dating life after our discussion yesterday.”

“Maria and I set it up before we spoke in the afternoon. Don’t you think he’s very pleasant on the eye?” Vic asks with garnered curiosity.

“Hmm…When you mentioned sculpture yesterday you were referring to Dylan, weren’t you?”

“Possibly.” Vic says as Travis gives her a nudge.

“I saw Riptide having breakfast with Jen and his nephews.”

“Yes I saw him too.” Vic says smiling.

“I am surprised you two did not meet up at the coffee machine to talk.”

“I was having a great conversation with Maria. I learned that Dylan’s sister Ally is a Third Officer on Sparkle and his dad could not come on the cruise because he had to work. He is the Deputy Chief of Police in LA.”

“Yeah Dylan told me the same thing.”

“So I am not going to ask if you like him because I can already tell.” 

“I do like him and I am looking forward to spending time with him and Maria.”

“Well just don’t stuff this one up.” Vic warns.

“I promise not to.” Travis says crossing his heart.

They arrive at the meeting room with ten other people that missed training yesterday due to work commitments. Lucas was not the one giving the training, Gabe was.

“Oh! No special debriefing for you Vic.” Travis says sadly.

“That’s because I was thoroughly debrief this morning.” Vic retorts.

“Touché.”

Vic’s mobile signals that she just got a message and sees it’s from Lucas. She smiles as she reads the message.

Lucas: Sorry I thought I better not give the debriefing to you this morning or else I would have given you an in-depth one in front of everyone there.

Vic: You certainly grilled me all night so I think I could have refused your advances.

Lucas: You will pay for that Eggy. You cannot refuse me because you loke me.

Vic: Funny, not funny. 😒

Lucas: Text me when you are done. Jen wants you to take her and Doreen into Victoria while I spend time with Garth and the boys.

Vic: 😞 I thought we could spend the afternoon in bed. Okay…Spending time with Jen and Doreen is just what I need.

Lucas: Before you leave with them I need to discuss something with you.

Vic: Has it got something to do with the forms we are to sign?

Lucas: Yes.

Vic: Later then. 😉

Lucas: Later Eggy. 😘

Vic puts her phone away as Gabe starts the training review. Her mind however was preoccupied thinking of the forms Lucas wants her to sign and what it meant for them both.

________________________________

Two hours later Vic stands at the counter to the gift store to look over the photos that were taken the previous night. All the photos photographs were very good. Vic asked to see the one of her and Lucas but there was no photo on their records. 

Vic came to the conclusion that it must have been bad quality and was deleted. She felt saddened because she wanted to see the photo and get a copy of it to hide away in her purse. 

Vic got a copy of the photo she had on her own in an 8x10 inch size and one to fit in a wallet. The other photos she got were the ones with the group, one of her and Travis and the one of her, Jen and Lucas.

Vic was heading towards Jen’s suite just before eleven-thirty when she felt the ship slightly bump into something solid and a loud clanging sound came. Lucas appeared from the door to Jen’s suite looking worried.

“Did you hear the noise?” Lucas asks walking out to the lift. 

“Yeah! Should we evacuate?” Vic asks in alert at the same moment the ship’s evacuation alarm starts to wail.

“Hughes can you please take Jen and Doreen to the muster point and I will follow up on Garth the boys. I may have to go to the bridge.” He orders her.

“You’re back in Captain mode.” Vic smirks as his phone starts ringing.

“Sorry Vic, I am. Sorry got to leave now.” He tells her and answers his phone.

Vic walks into Jen’s suite “Did you hear the crunch. I think the ship hit something.” Jen shouts from the balcony seeing Vic walk in.

“Yes and I felt a slight bump. Jen, Doreen we need to leave. Lucas is going to get Garth and the boys, so there is no need to worry about them. We just need for us to get off the ship.” Vic tells them.

“Yes let’s see what’s going on. I know the boys will be fine with their uncle. I hope it won’t delay our trip into Victoria. Huh, huh…ha, Lucas has gone into Victoria a lot this week.” Jen laughs at her crudeness, and notices Vic’s flushed face.

“Jen! Where’s this vulgar side coming from?” Vic asks as they made their way out of the suite.

“I have always had it, but I lost it the past year.” Jen admits.

“Believe me Jen has always been a bit racy and its great seeing this part of her personality coming through again.” Doreen informs Vic as they enter the lift.

“What’s the change?” Vic asks with interest.

“It’s you Vic, seeing my brother happy, has rubbed off on me. He is Lucas of old, being funny, confident and sexy. Seeing his sexy side, I cannot help but be rude. It makes me laugh embarrassing you two. I have not laughed in an unforced manner in so long. It stems from you Vic, the first time I meet you, and you pushed David out of the lift. Even though I did not show it I was amused.”

“No I am not going to take the credit, because Lucas has made me happy and I don’t feel alone anymore. What I mean by that is having someone to love more than myself, more than my friends. I see him and I see a future. When my mom died, I stopped thinking about the future. He’s changed my outlook on life.” 

They got out of the lift and Vic helped guide them off the ship along with others looking for the way off. They get to the mustering point and meet up with Garth and the boys.

“Lucas has gone to the bridge. It appears the ship hit the aft part of the other cruise ship which was already docked.”

Vic sees Captain Sullivan with Claire and Jeremy. “Glad you all made it off okay. Our trip home maybe delayed by a few hours so I would just go and experience Victoria. Everyone will be told shortly the same thing.” Sullivan tells them.

They talk amongst themselves for around ten minutes. It was decided that Garth will take Cayden, Colbie and Jeremy to the Virtual Reality arcade then off to the comic shop while Jen, Doreen, Claire and Vic just sightsee and shop.

The four women had fun in a clothing store and they made purchases. Vic bought a three-quarter sleeved floral maxi dress to wear to the farewell drinks tonight. While looking in a gift shop Vic sees a beautiful photo frame. “That’s a beautiful frame Vic. Do you have a photo in mind?” Doreen asks as Claire brings Jen over to look.

“I do have one in mind.” Vic shows them the photo of her, Jen and Lucas “Or this one.” Lifting up the photo of just her, “Which one would you choose?”

“It depends on who the frame is for.” Claire says candidly.

“It’s for Lucas.” Jen butts in seeing the love in Vic’s expression. “It has to be the one of you.”

“I have a smaller one for his wallet.” Vic confesses.

“He will love both, even it’s the same photo. He needs a new wallet so putting the new photo in a new wallet could represent the beginning of your relationship.” Jen suggests.

When they pay for their items they walk out of the shop and Vic spots Lucas wandering around. Jen calls to him and he makes his way over to them.

“I have some good and bad news.” Lucas conveys.

“What the bad news?” Jen asks.

“The Firecracker caused some minor damage to six verandah deck 4 aft cabins on the New Amsterdam, while Firecracker also had some minor damage to cabins and the cruise line has already begun making repairs.”

“What’s the good news?”

“As the damage is above the waterline the ship should be able to continue its voyage. Firecracker will be departing at Midnight rather than at seven this evening, which means more time spent in Victoria.” Jen, Doreen and Vic laugh, puzzling Lucas “What’s so funny about that?”

“An inside joke, so don’t worry your cute head about it.” Jen smiles up at him.

“I am not worried, but Vic will tell me later I am sure.” Lucas winks at Vic.

“Will I, now?” Vic challenges.

“Yes you will, but we need to talk about another issue. Can I steal Vic away for an hour or two?”

“Sure. She was starting to be a bore.” Jen playfully says.

“Let’s put these hats and sunglasses on, so we are not too noticeable to everyone from the ship.” Lucas says passing a baseball cap and unflattering sunglasses to her.

“Where shall we go?”

“I know of a quaint garden that is not visited all that much, so we can go there?”

“Lead the way.”

Lucas and Vic walk in close proximity, their hands not touching, though Lucas tries to hook his left index finger with Vic’s right one. Lucas guides Vic to a private sheltered park bench that overlook a small pond of ducks and a water feature.

“Lucas tell me what those forms are?” Vic asks.

“Do you want to be a secret still?” Lucas does not answer Vic’s question and asks his own instead.

“Well the cruise is almost over and we can’t really keep our secret beyond that, can we?”

“I don’t want us to hide any longer.” Lucas informs her.

“Have you come up with an idea?”

“I have and to tell you the truth I am not happy with it.”

“So tell me what it is.”

“I will give up my Captaincy and take a job as an instructor at the Academy and you can remain on Firecracker. The forms we are to sign are to go to HR as written confirmation of our relationship.”

“That is a lame ass, co-dependent self-sacrificial territory and I won’t live there.”

“Vic I don’t know what else to do and I am sorry I did not discuss this with you first. I just want to be with you.”

“Do you realize this won’t bring us together. There will be long-distances between us, not to mention we will not see each other for long periods and I desire to be close to you, not apart from you.”

“Oh Vic I have not been thinking straight all this week when it comes to you.”

“Lucas is there another option for us?” Vic says downhearted.

“Yes, but we are not ready for that.”

“Don’t hold out, what’s the other option? You can’t dangle some secret silver bullet in front of me.” Vic says with force.

“It’s too crazy.” Lucas shakes his head.

“Well, lay your crazy on me. Lock and load baby.” Vic persists.

“Marriage.”

“What?”

“I told you we are not ready for that.”

“We can’t get married, it’s too soon. We have to remain a secret then.”

“Do you really want to?”

“What about Gabe, he knows you are dating one of your officers.”

“He does and he has turned a blind eye to my romance.”

“What is our relationship?” Vic asks with trepidation.

“I told you I fancy you. I need you in my life, I love you Vic.”

“Yes, but…” Lucas takes hold of Vic’s left hand and looks deep into her eyes.

“Vic, will you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

Vic stares at Lucas, his blue eyes look hopeful, and then they slowly change when Vic does not answer him. Vic turns her gaze to the ducks entering the pond. 

She desperately wants to say yes. Everything he told her has overwhelmed her. Vic needs to think before she tells him she loves him and to give an answer to his question.

Turning her brown eyes back to his blue ones, she says with wariness “Can I please answer you tonight in our secret spot at the stern of the ship, seven o’clock.”

“Yes, I can wait till then, I will wait for you, I won’t be going anywhere.” Lucas keeps hold of her hand in his.

“Lucas I will be there.” Vic kisses his cheek.

“I have to get back to the ship to inspect the repairs.” Lucas places his lip on her left hand. “I love you Eggy.” 

Vic rushes off without looking at back at him. She runs through the park tears trickling down her eyes. Standing on the footpath near the road in front of her is her best friend Travis. He notices that she is upset and she runs into his outstretched arms. 

“Vic what is it?”

“Lucas is going to up his captaincy to be with me, an option to circumvent this is marriage. We are not ready for that. We have to remain a secret. I won’t let him give it all up.” Vic prattles.

“Vic take a deep breathe.” Travis tells her calmly.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out she stutters, “He has asked me to be his girlfriend.”

“Well that’s a relief. A marriage proposal at this time is too soon.”

“Where are Dylan and Maria?” Vic notices the pair missing.

“They will be here shortly. They are getting takeaway coffees and sandwiches’ for us to eat. Vic don't stress, things have away of working out.”

Vic sees Maria and Dylan coming out of the café and their hands are full with coffee and food. Maria notices Vic and holds up a coffee.

Walking over to them Maria tells Vic “I saw you talking to Travis from inside the café. I bought you a coffee. I remember how you take it when we had breakfast this morning. I also got you a chicken and salad sandwich.”

“Thank you Maria, I need a coffee and something to eat right now.”

“You look like you need to talk to someone?”

“I do. So where is Ally?”

“She was helping Captain Pruitt, that poor man. It was not pleasant how that woman he was dating wretched havoc and tied that young woman up.” Maria says sympathetically.

“That young woman was me.” Vic divulges.

“Victoria how awful for you. If you need to talk about it I am a counsellor.”

Vic looks at the woman and bursts out crying. Maria waves Travis and Dylan off and they walk away. When Vic calms down she confides in Maria and explains everything that happened to her including her secret romance with Lucas.

“My husband and I were also in a secret relationship for about a year. He was my Captain and I was his probie in the LAPD. Back then there were not many females in the police force, but he had my back and well you know how it goes.”

“How did you keep it quiet for so long.”

“Planning, being organised and knowing when people were around not to hear us talking or making out in his office.” Maria laughs.

“How did the secrecy end?”

“After a year of being together he proposed and two months later we married and everyone knew about us when we threw a surprise party a week after the nuptials.”

“Did you remain an officer under his supervision?"

“Yes for another eight months when I became pregnant with Dylan and I left the police force to have my two beautiful children.”

“Did you feel guilty hiding your romance from everyone?”

“No, I loved that it was just us in our little bubble. We learnt so much about each other in that time and we have never regretted it.” Maria sees the uncertainty on Vic’s face. “In certain situations secrets need to be kept.”

“I think that Lucas and I need to stay hush-hush about our romance until we feel we can take the next step.” Vic announces and she feels a weight being lifted. “Thank you Maria, I love to talk to you again."

“Well LA is a long way to come but here is my number if you do need to call me.” Maria says passing Vic her business card.

Talking to Maria had given Vic clarity. Vic did not want to wait until tonight to tell Lucas she was in love with him. She had to do it now and did not want to waste any more time by not telling him how she really feels.

Vic gives Maria a hug “I need to find Lucas, can you please tell Travis I am fine, he worries.”

“Yes and go.”

As Vic walks along the dock to the ship, she sees Jen, Doreen and Claire returning to the Firecracker. 

“Vic we waited for you but we were all starting to feel tired and we wanted to return to the ship."

“After talking to Lucas I needed to talk to someone and a woman I met on-board yesterday was the perfect person to converse with. Anyway I need to run.”

Vic goes to her cabin, refreshing herself and changing into that dress she bought earlier in the day. Vic places the small photo of her in a zipped compartment of the new wallet she bought for Lucas and puts the bigger photo in the photo frame. Vic wraps both gifts with paper and sticky tape she found at the pursers desk.

Looking at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving Vic sees how happy she is. She feels excited to finally tell Lucas she loves him by giving him the gifts she picked up for him.

Vic grabs her phone and texts Lucas.

Vic: Hubby I am impatient I need to see you immediately.

No return text came, so Vic went in search of him. Vic goes to his cabin and he did not answer his door. As she was about to leave, Lucas came out of Jen’s suite looking at his phone oblivious to the fact Vic was standing at his door. Vic kept quiet watching him as he began to text back.

Lucas: Eggy I am on my way to my cabin meet me there.

Vic’s phone pings and Lucas looks up when he hears it and sees Vic. He admires the sight of her in her new dress and says “Have you stolen The Flashes superpowers?”

“No! I came to look for you since you did not reply to my text straight away.”

Lucas opens his door and lets Vic waltz past him before entering. Once inside he grabs Vic and holds her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

“Lucas I don’t loke you any longer.” Vic acknowledges.

“What!” He yelps.

Vic hands him his first gift. “What’s this?” Lucas asks puzzled.

“Open it.” Vic says nervously.

Lucas painstakingly opens his gift and sees the wallet. “I needed a new one, but it’s not my Birthday.”

“You better take out the photo of me from your old wallet.” Vic prompts.

As Vic watches him take out the photo and gets his new wallet and unzips the pouch, he notices there is already something in it. When he sees the new picture of her he looks at Vic with his beaming smile.

“So if you don’t loke me, you must love me?”

“Dammit Lucas Ripley I do love you.”

“Victoria Hughes, I love you.” Lucas says in a loving tone and holds Vic in his arms.

Vic makes a snorting sound as she looks up at him, looking longingly into his glistening blue eyes. His smile is so wide it could not get any wider. He bends his head and kisses her sweetly.

After a short time Vic gives him his other gift the framed photo of her. He kisses her again more passionately before breaking away and walking to the draw and takes out a gift for her.

“What’s this?”

“Open it to find out you goose.”

Vic opens her gift and it was a photo frame with the photo of her and Lucas looking lovingly at each other. Vic looks at him in shock as he put a finger to her lips.

“Before you ask I bought the negative of the image from the photographer.”

“Thank god you did not delete it from the photographer’s computer.” Vic jokes becoming aware Lucas had a serious expression on his face.

“Victoria Hughes on our first meeting you yelled at me, not knowing if I was on Firecracker or if I was looking at one. By the end of that first week I knew you going to mean more to me, though I did not know how much more until I saw the real version of your chocolate brown eyes and not the ones I saw looking back at me from the small photo I kept hidden. From the moment you yelled at me for the third time I knew I had to have you in my life. I cannot function without you being by my side every day. I have torn up those contracts and I would love you to become my secret girlfriend for the unforeseeable future. Do you think you could do that?”

Vic trying not to cry answers “Yes if you become my secret boyfriend for the unforeseeable future.”

Lucas passionately kisses Vic again. “So we can now finally make love to each other for real.” He says after some time.

"Yes we can and you can go into Victoria many times tonight." She tells him as he cottons on to what Vic, Jen and Doreen were laughing about earlier.

That is what they did until they had to make an appearance at the goodbye drinks, hours later. There they separately entered the pool deck and headed for the bar. Vic arrived first then Lucas. 

Leroy gives them both a coy smile. “What are you having?” He asks them.

Vic lustfully looks at Lucas “Honey Dew Me.” 

Leroy whispers to Vic “He can do you later.” Lucas and Vic laugh.

“Captain Ripley what about you?” Leroy asks.

Lucas with desire in his eyes gazing into Vic’s says, “I want a blow job please.”

“Sorry Captain I only give those to my secret lover.” Vic retorts in a seductive manner.

“Only if I were him.” Lucas grins flirtatiously at Vic.

“Only if…” Vic mutters with love in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This voyage is maybe one or two chapters away from finishing. Would anyone like to read a continuation of this story, if you do please let me know.


	12. My Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the cruise and Vic wakes up hangover but perks up after learning Lucas wants to give her a debrief. The loved up pair makes their love contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Cruising into Love so enjoy. It has been a great adventure and I loved writing about Vicley.

Vic awakens with a sore head. Damn where is Leroy’s hangover drink when you need it. Looking around she sees that she is in her bed in her cabin. Vic had no recollection of how she made it back to her room. Vic and Lucas were going at it most of the night with the shooters and the whispered flirty banter. 

Vic had told Maya and Andy that she loathed Lucas earlier in the day so she told her friends at the farewell drinks she would give Ripley a chance. So when Lucas and she were at the bar Vic challenged him to a drinking contest and she made it known that she would make him a drunken mess. 

They told everyone they were having a competition to see who could drink who under the table by taking turns as one of them names a nautical term and the other having to guess the meaning of that word. If they get it wrong they had to down a shooter.

It appeared to Vic that she had lost the contest. She felt so dreadfully hungover that she felt dizzy with nauseousness even with her eyes closed.

A knock at the door came “Who is it?” Vic asked miserably.

“Vic I have something for you.” Came a godsend voice.

Wearily Vic gets out of bed and opens her door. There standing at her door is Leroy with two drinks.

“Vic take you favourite hangover cure and follow it with the sweet taste of lemonade. You will feel better soon. You and Captain Ripley only have yourselves to blame.” Leroy said sarcastically.

“So Lucas is not fairing all that well either?”

“No, though he did literally drink you under the table. Congratulations! You won the contest but you could not outlast him with the drink. Captain Ripley has already guzzled these two drinks and is fairing a lot better at the moment.”

“Where is he?”

“Oh! He is on the pool deck enjoying the last remaining hours out at sea before we reach Seattle in another seven hours. The ship only left two hours ago.”

“What’s the time?”

“It’s just gone eight.”

“I thought we were leaving at midnight?”

“They decided to stay the night and leave first thing in the morning.”

“Great! Another day at sea when I feel like this.”

“Drink up Vic you will feel better in no time at all. Captain Ripley sent these drinks by the way. He said something about wanting you tiptop for a session debrief you were to have yesterday.”

Having this knowledge made Vic perk up and she swallowed her hangover drink without taking a breath then drank the lemonade and handed the glasses back to Leroy.

“Thanks, Leroy. If you see Lucas tell him that little green number will appear in ten minutes.”

“Ooo…I will. See you soon Vic.” Leroy says and leaves her cabin.

Just over ten minutes later as Vic makes her way to the pool deck she meets up with Travis and Dylan who are in their swimming attire “What you boys up to?”

“We decided that we will try the water slides this morning while we got a chance to do it before we arrive in Seattle this afternoon.”

“I like your green bikini under your see-through dress.” Dylan signs to Vic.

“Travis bought me this for my last Birthday. He has good taste.” Vic says and signs at the same time.

“He sure does.” Dylan signs with a smirk looking at Travis who smiles shyly as his eyelashes blink rapidly.

“Well enjoy and I will see you both later.”

Vic continues to head down the corridor to the pool deck when she is suddenly pulled into the men’s toilet and notices an out of order sign on the door as she is dragged in. Vic turns to see Lucas and smiles at him.

“I have been waiting for you. You have taken your goddamn sweet time.” Lucas says in an impatient tone.

“Did you put that sign on the door?” Vic pants with her hands on her hips and gives him a lusty look.

“Yes! I can’t wait to debrief you on the actual planned session I was intending to give you yesterday in the meeting room, but couldn’t because the audience would not have appreciated it.”

“How do you know? They might have enjoyed a live-action porno going on in front of their eyes. Can you imagine their surprise?” Vic amuses.

“Victoria Hughes you are a tease.”

“No! Just your personal seductress,” Vic whispers lustfully into Lucas’ left ear and nibbles on his ear lobe.

“Fuck Vic!” Lucas sighs in sexual need.

“I give you permission to fuck Vic,” Vic says wittily.

“You are certainly asking for it. Your behaviour is very questionable. I plan to thoroughly interrogate you.” Lucas warns her as he takes off her diaphanous dress revealing her green bikini. Lucas stands back and takes time to admire her.

“Well get on with it my juices are beginning to flow.”

With that comment, Lucas pushes Vic up against the wall and very lightly tickles Vic’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Lucas’s willingness to explore entices Vic’s tongue to appear and brush Lucas’s lips, which have since shut together.

Vic caresses the small slip in between his lips to open. Slowly, softly, Vic moves her tongue into his mouth, then pulls it straight back out. Vic continues to dart her tongue in and out, Lucas cues his in response, rolling the tip of his tongue all the way around the tip of Vic’s tongue in a seductive, swirling motion.

The kiss intensifies and Lucas’s wandering hands find the back knot of Vic’s bikini top and loosens its knot “Thank god this is unlike your bra and I don’t have to unclasp it.” Lucas mutters in relief as his hands go up to her nape and release the ties from around her neck. He throws the top half of her bikini into the basin on the countertop.

Lucas lowers his arms to Vic’s waist as his hands untie the knots on either side of her hips, throwing the bottoms into the basin housing the top half of her garment. 

Not to miss the fun of disrobing Vic announces “My turn to rid you of your constricting swimmer shorts.” and her hands loosen the ties of his shorts and pulls them down and makes Lucas step out of them. Vic picks the shorts up and flings them to the bowl housing her apparel. Vic takes Lucas’s right hand with her left and leads him into a stall. “Lock the door.” Vic orders and hears Lucas locking it without looking to see.

Vic flips the toilet seat lid down and rests her right leg on top of it while bracing her hands on the wall. Lucas holds Vic’s waist with his right hand as his left takes his throbbing length and enters it into her from behind. Finding the right angle Lucas begins to thrust in rhythmic fashion. Second’s later Vic's sweet moans start to flow and Lucas picks up his tempo “Oh God.” Vic squeals in pleasure as Lucas growls “Holy Hell.” He stops his thrusting for a moment, so he can prolong his eventual climax.

“Dammit Hubby I am so near, keep going.” Vic mutters in annoyance.

A chuckle escapes from Lucas and mutters "That's punishment for making me wait."

Lucas restarts to poke Vic with deeper penetration. The fervid quickness stimulating Vic’s G-spot. In no time at all Vic orgasms in exhilarating pleasure and by the time Lucas’s euphoric climax eventuates Vic succumbs to her second. 

Lucas’s head lies on Vic’s back as he regains his breath. “Wow, that was so incredibly amazing.”

“Yes, sex with you is always amazing, each time is different. Every sexual position with you is my favourite.”

“Mine too. So going back to the question that was asked at the singles evening “What is your favourite sexual position? My answer would be the Eggy position.”

“Please define that for me?”

“It’s every sexual position as long as I am in Victoria Hughes.” Lucas tells her and places light kisses along Vic’s back.”

“On my dorky Hubby, you make it so easy for me to love you.” She giggles.

“You make it hard for me,” Lucas says stepping away from Vic and turning her to face him.

Vic had a worried expression on her face “It’s hard for you, why?”

Lucas smiles and gives Vic a peck on the lips. “It is not hard at all to love you. It is just hard on my ole fella here.” Lucas points to his penis “Every time you are near I just have to have you.”

“Is that all, well it’s hard for me too in that case. My lady parts start to pulsate when you appear and I almost orgasm on the spot.” Lucas chuckles at Vic’s last comment because she makes him feel the same thing.

“Vic I don’t know if I can stay away from you, maybe I should revise taking the training position because if we are on the bridge together I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“You will have to learn Captain Ripley because I need you near me at all times. I promise not to seduce you while we are on the bridge.” Vic unlocks the cubicle door and they walk to the basin to retrieve their swimwear.

“What about a little bit.” Lucas offers and brings up his left hand and with his thumb and Index finger indicates just a little bit.

“Captain Ripley we have to be professional working while we are at work,” Vic tells him pretending to be serious as she ties her hips knots on her bottom garment.

“Who made you Captain Regulation all of a sudden?” Lucas mocks as he pulls up his shorts.

“You did Captain Ripley when you fell in love with me.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah!”

“Maybe I shouldn’t be in love with you?” Lucas pulls Vic in and pecks her on the nose before twirling her around so he could retie her bikini top ties.

“You can’t because I am in love with you.” Vic turns back and faces Lucas.

Lucas kisses the top of Vic’s forehead then gazes into her eyes and says, “We need to talk over the next week to plan and sync our bridge rosters and our time apart if we are to keep our relationship concealed.”

“Yes, we need to organise ourselves. You can carry that out of order sign with you everywhere you go?” Vic smiles smugly.

“From now I will have to.” Lucas jokes.

“I am going for a swim, before we get too unprofessional again. See you on pool deck Captain?” Vic winks at him.

“Yes, I’ll check if the coast is clear,” Lucas tells Vic and pokes his head out the door. “Go, go, and go.” Vic runs past him and he pinches her bum on her way out the door and squeals in delight.

On the pool deck, Vic sees Jen, Doreen, Garth and the boys. Vic walks over to them. “Lucas will be out shortly,” Vic tells Jen.

“Good because he is helping me into the pool. So I have you to blame for the delay?” Jen says playfully making Vic blush.

“I can help you,” Vic tells her as Vic settles Jen’s wheelchair alongside the lift chair and helps manoeuvre Jen onto the chair with help from Garth.

“You’re good at this Vic,” Jen tells her.

“Have to be to look after our passengers.”

“I worry about Lucas carrying me all the time and the pressure he is putting on his back.”

“I am going to lift you and swing the chair over and lower you into the pool,” Vic tells Jen as she operates the lift controls.

“I’m in the pool, Vic.” Vic hears Lucas say. Vic surprised, as she did not see him coming onto the pool deck and enter the water. Lucas looks at her and gives her a wink. “Teamwork.”

“You both working together now?” Maya calls from the side of the pool. “You two should get drunk more often to sort out your differences. Don’t want a mutiny on our hands.”

“I could always tell Hughes to walk the plank if she gets out of line.” Lucas offers and receives a warning glare from Vic.

“So Hughes what’s happening with your loverboy?” Andy asks coming to stand beside Maya.

Vic quickly glimpses at Lucas whose focus was on Jen. “Yeah, lover boy umm well we will see what happens.”

“Oh, sounds as though there is an uncertain future,” Andy replies.

“Well, you would know all about that.” Vic reflects the conversation.

“Yes, surprises galore and not just for me either.”

“Who else?” Vic asks.

“Ah, that’s right you and Captain Ripley were too drunk to hear Charlotte and Frankel’s announcement last night.”

“I heard it.” Lucas pipes up from the pool.

“Frankel’s pregnant, but you already knew that. The other part of the announcement is that they are getting married in four months on a Hawaiian cruise. We are all invited.” Andy cheerfully declares.

“In four months we are on shore leave in mid-September so good timing and Hawaii’s temperature is nice and warm, not too humid and has low rainfall around then. It is also very quiet tourist wise. The only downside is September is still in the Hurricane season.” Vic enlightens them.

“Vic you know so much about Hawaii in September, Why is that?” Andy asks.

“It’s my vacation destination, the beaches, swimwear and imagining my lover boy shirtless all the time.” Vic dreamily looks off in the distance.

“Oh, back to lover boy again. You really are into him, Vic.” Maya notes.

“Hughes does sound into this guy. I bet he couldn’t surpass my snow queen.” Lucas intrudes into the conversation.

“You have a snow queen?” Vic says laughing.

“Yes, a secret one who would travel with me to my vacation destination in Aspen, Colorado. I could hire a ski Chalet with a fireplace and my secret love is all sexy in a snowsuit.”

“Why? You are around snow and ice, basically all year round.” Vic says bemused pulling a face.

“I can spend all my time making love to my girl in front of the fireplace, in the hot tub, and in the snow after I unzip her snowsuit.”

“No! In Hawaii, I can make love to my man in the water and on the beach.”

“Have you thought that sand could fully go up the wrong way of your suit?”

“We should agree on disagreeing on this matter of vacation destinations.”

“It is very unlikely we will be spending it together so agreed,” Lucas half-smiles.

“Finally you two agree on something, wonders will never cease,” Maya announces.

“You two will be vacationing together in Hawaii for Charkel’s wedding cruise,” Andy tells them.

Vic and Ripley laugh and said at the same time “Charkel.”

“Well at least Charlotte’s and Frankel’s couple name is better than Tandy or Jaya,” Andy mentions.

“Or Hughley.” Travis butts in coming up to the girls hanging poolside.

“Hughley! Hughes and who? What’s Brenton’s last name?” Maya asks.

“It’s McKinley, Brenton Mckinley.” Lucas offers and stares angrily at Travis who looks surprised and starts to whistle looking up at the sky.

“Yes! It is Brenton, your mystery man.” Maya exclaims as Andy looks down in the dumps.

“Who were you betting on Andy?” Travis asks.

“I know it is a long shot but I still think it is Captain Ripley and especially so after what happened last night on Vic’s bed.”

“Sorry, what happened on my bed?” Vic asks in astonishment.

“After you collapsed drunk under the cocktail table Dean carried you back to your room as Ryan and I followed. Ripley was swaying behind us with Travis and Dylan holding him up and he came into your cabin saying he needs to sleep and fell on your bed and spooned you.”

“He did what?” Vic yells.

“I did what.” Lucas hollers at the same time.

“Yeah, Captain Ripley looked very content holding you in his arms. Like you were lovers.”

“No, no, no way. Ripley must have been very drunk indeed! Hell would freeze over before I’d entertain the thought of him becoming my lover.”

“You realise Hughes I can hear you,” Lucas says with a mock-stern expression.

“Yes Sir, It’s not supposed to be a secret,” Vic says in mock-annoyance.

“Vic you work in an area of the world that is like a freezer for most of the year and we all could cause hell for you if you wish to follow that path.” Jen retorts floating on the pool's surface and grinning up at Lucas who splashes water on her face in retaliation.

Vic laughs watching Jen and Lucas. “Enough discussion about my love life, really it is a boring affair.”

“Oh Really! Hughes, I swear it wouldn’t be boring if you were with me, that’s of course if hell froze over.” Lucas comments. 

“Is it too late to transfer to a different ship? I can easily make friends elsewhere.” Vic says feed up, dives into the pool, and pinches Lucas’s bum underwater as she swims past making him jump in surprise.

Over the next forty-five minutes Vic, Andy, Maya and Travis frolicked in the pool and had a floating competition with Jen who won because Lucas had his hands on her back holding her up to the waterline.

After some, more time poolside, it was time for them to depart and get ready to pack. Vic helps Lucas with getting Jen out of the pool.

“Jen if I don’t see you before we disembark I have so enjoyed meeting you and spending time with you, the boys, Garth and Doreen. I hope I will see you again very soon.” Vic hugs Jen.

“Yes, I am so thrilled to have met you too. You have brought life back to our little family.” Jen whispers into Vic’s ear as Jen still holds Vic tight in the hug.

Lucas watches the two women he loves hug and smiles broadly, “Common sis let Hughes go her friends are waiting.”

“Bye Vic, hopefully, I will be walking the next time you see me at Charkel’s wedding.” Jen winks keeping up the pretence.

“Good Luck with your recovery, but if you need help or assistance let me know.” Vic tells her, quickly glimpsing Lucas’ loving gaze “I guess I will see you next Saturday Captain Ripley.”

“You will see me Monday morning when we are required to go to the police department to enter your statement again and meet with the detectives,” Lucas says in a sombre tone.

“I forgot about that. I will see you Monday then.” Vic responds and walks off with Travis, Maya and Andy.

___________________________________________

“Lucas was about to wring your neck when you mention Hughley,” Vic told Travis once they got inside Vic’s cabin.

“I know he would have thumped me if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in the pool. Who knew Brenton’s last name ended in L-E-Y. Thank goodness for that.” Travis admits.

“Just be careful in future. Our secret will continue for a while longer I hope if you don’t give the game away.”

“Sorry, Vic. It’s usually you unable to keep your mouth shut. I think your bad habit has now rubbed onto me.

“Hmm…Get out of my cabin I need to take a shower and pack.” Vic says ushering Travis out the door.

Vic sat on her bed and thinks about the events of the week. Vic is so thankful that she got the chance to start over with Lucas after their first meeting debacle. Vic was more than thankful that she fell in love with this man. She never expected to fall in love on this cruise and never expected in her wildest dreams that it would be her Captain that she fell for.

Vic felt happy, content with her life at this present moment. Hopefully, there will be no more stormy waters to come, except for dealing with her trauma and seeing Eva again.

Vic’s phone buzzes with a message. It's from Lucas, which makes Vic’s heart sing.

Lucas: I loke you Eggy. Tonight my place? 💞 

Vic: I loke you too Hubby. Yes your place tonight, tomorrow night, the night after that…💞 

Lucas: I really love you to spend every night we me from now on.

Vic: Great I will move all my clothes over tonight. 😏

Lucas: Your make me laugh Eggy. I mean it I love you 😍

Vic: …

Lucas: Eggy?

Five minutes later Vic was standing in front of Lucas cabin door waiting for him to open. “Hold on” Lucas yells.

Opening up the door Lucas is wet and has a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hot” Vic says and Lucas pulls Vic into his cabin. “I just came to say I love you too.”

Lucas kisses Vic so passionately that her knees begin to buckle underneath her and Lucas lifts her up in his arms and places her on the bed, he drops his towel to the floor, moves over Vic and kisses her more forcibly.

Again, he unties Vic’s bikini top then her bottoms and notices her sopping pussy. “OMG, did I do that to you?” Lucas says boldly.

“You know you did.” Vic pokes her tongue at him.

“Put that tongue elsewhere?” Lucas chuckles

“Do we have time for all that?”

“Not really, we got time to do that tonight, so, for now, the beast is ready to rumble.”

“Ooh La La, unleash the beast,” Vic says seductively.

Lucas places a finger on Vic’s clit, then another and another. “I thought…” Vic starts to say as Lucas covers his mouth over hers and slowly dips his fingers in Vic’s channel.

“Just widening your hole for the beast to enter.” Lucas murmurs when he comes up for air and lets Vic guide the so-called beast into her quim.

Lucas controls the rhythm and depth of the pelvic thrusting. Vic squeezes him closer encircling her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles, her hands stroke the nape of his neck. Lucas penetrates deeper into Vic and his large hip thrusts bring him to the point of orgasm.

“Don’t you come yet, don’t,” Vic screams out and digging her nails into his back, rewraps her legs around his bum as he slows his thrusting. They look lovingly into each other's eyes as Lucas speeds up his pace again. His eyes do not leave hers as he continues his motion. Vic begins to thrusts against him and a little while longer, they both scream out in delirium.

Lucas collapses onto Vic, his weight making it hard for Vic to breathe but she did not care, the joyousness she felt masked the discomfort. After a minute, Lucas finally rolls away from Vic and looks at her examining her content expression.

“Sorry for nearly ruining it for you,” Lucas says apologetically. “I got too carried away.”

“I forgive you because I know you will make it up to me in other ways.”

“Yes, tonight.” Lucas chuckles and moves off the bed to his bag.

“I better go I still need to pack,” Vic admits as she goes to the bathroom and hops in the shower, followed quickly by Lucas who takes his second shower in less than an hour.

Once there shower ends Lucas finds another of his white t-shirts and throws it Vic’s way as she dries herself off. Lucas then throws her a pair of his demin shorts that he had not worn yet.

“The shorts may be a little big but you can hold them up until you get back to your cabin.”

“Thanks for the shower and washing my hair and thanks for the clothes,” Vic says watching Lucas brush his wet hair.

“I’ll text you my address, see you around nine tonight,” Lucas tells her watching her through the mirror.

“Perfect.” Vic reaches up on her tippy toes, kisses Lucas’s mouth, and leaves his cabin.

_____________________________________

Vic, Travis, Andy, Maya, Ryan, Jack, Dean, Nikki, Ben and Charlotte stand at the rail on the top deck watching Seattle coming closer as the ship is piloted through Elliot Bay into Smith Cove and Pier 91.

“What a wonderful work vacation. I feel so relaxed I am ready for the next four months at sea, what about you all.” Maya opens up the conversation.

“Yes after a bit of stress earlier in the week I feel at peace and excited with what’s to come,” Andy says and looks at Ryan with love and he moves and hugs Andy from behind.

“Yes it will be an exciting future for us both,” Ryan says.

“Why will it be an exciting future?” Charlotte asks prying.

Andy and Ryan turn to each other, communicate with their eyes, and nod. “Ryan and I have some news that cannot leave your lips for the next three months. No one must know, even Bailey, Warren.” Andy warns and everyone nods or gestures zipping their mouths. 

Ryan continues their announcement “Andy and I have been back together as a couple for the past six weeks and this week we found out we are about five weeks pregnant.”

There is a loud roar from the group and Andy shushes them all “That is why you can’t say anything as it is still too early and something terrible could still happen, but we wanted you all to know if you see me sick or tired and not seeming to pull my weight at work.”

The tight team give their friends a congratulatory group hug and Charlotte blurts out “I won’t be surprised if Vic tells us she’s with child over the next few weeks after all the sex her and Rrr…” Vic shoots her a warning glare and Charlotte continues with attentiveness “Err…Her mystery man is having. The other night in her cabin, the sex was off the charts. I almost climaxed listening to the loud moans and groans coming from her room.”

“Yes, it was very explicit what was happening in your cabin Vic.” Jack mumbles.

“Come out with it Vic, Brenton is your man.” Maya entices.

“I will tell you who it is when I am ready to divulge that information, for now, I am remaining tight-lipped on who it is while we work out a few things.”

“Like you and Brenton being on different ships,” Warren adds.

“I heard that someone has requested a transfer to our ship, maybe it’s McKinley,” Travis mentions.

Vic shakes her head “Are you leaving us Warren? I knew you would not be hanging around. You do have a long list of failed occupations.”

“Huh, I am not going anywhere Hughes. I am having way too much fun with you lot. You are my family while at sea and I have grown to love you all in some way, heaven helps me. You are all stuck with me so get used to it.”

“I think Captain Ripley and Captain Sullivan are organising someone to take over at short notice if I am unable to work.” Andy points out.

“I will also be taking time off in around six months when Deb is due.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Vic says.

“What’s happening with you Miller, have you sorted things out with your mom?” Charlotte asks.

“Yeah I have introduced her to my new girlfriend Nikki and she is over the moon and so am I.” Dean booms happily putting his arm around young petite Nikki who smiles up at Dean.

“Dean is my big huggy bear,” Nikki says in a childish voice and cuddles into him.

“You two make a cute couple.” Charlotte notices.

“Be sure to have protective sex,” Ryan warns receiving frowns from both Dean and Nikki.

“Well since no one has asked I am not pregnant and I won’t be. I have decided to not have children.” Maya confesses.

“What? When were you going to tell me?” Gibson asks in shock.

“We are not technically in a relationship this was a shipboard romance.”

“Since when? We have been sleeping together for the past four months off and on?” Gibson argues.

“We can discuss this later Jack,” Maya says and watches Jack walk away angry.

“Maya you have been leading him on all this time. Not good Maya, shame on you.” Miller says angrily as he departs after his friend.

Andy, Vic and Charlotte stare at Maya in bewilderment. “I did not mean to lead him on. I thought he knew we were friends with benefits.”

“Maya it certainly has not come across like that, you have been spending a lot of time with him. He is a sensitive soul deep down. He is really into you.” Vic imparts to Maya.

“I can see that now. He hides his emotions very well. Dammit, what have I done? I am a terrible person.” Maya scolds herself.

“Yes, you are.” Travis agrees.

“What should I do?”

“Stay away from Jack for the moment. Miller will sort him out.” Travis tells her.

“Stay away from him completely for the rest of the week,” Vic suggests.

“You may be right. I will try to talk to him when we start work next Saturday, hopefully then he would have calmed down and I would have thought about what I would say to him.”

“Just don’t keep stringing him along Maya,” Andy informs her.

“Shit, bum, poo,” Maya exclaims still unhappy with making Jack upset as her friends giggle at her foul language.

They watch the crew on the dock as they ready themselves to manoeuvre the walkway into place. A small crowd has assembled on the pier to greet them in.

“Time to go. It was a great cruise for most of us,” Travis mutters.

“So what’s happening with you and Dylan?” Vic asks.

“Ah… Dylan what a handsome specimen he is Travis.” Andy smiles.

“Yes, he is. Dylan is heading back to LA tomorrow morning. So we will go out tonight and see what happens.”

“So is love in the air?” Andy inquires.

“I am sure feeling it. Is that crazy?” Travis poses shaking his head.

“No way. A friend of mine once told me…” Vic begins to say and Travis lightly kicks her bum. 

“Get a move on Hughes, time to go home so I can find out for sure if Dylan is my new forever,” Travis tells her.

They all go and collect their bags from their cabins and make their way to the exit and onto the taxi stand and wait for a ride. While waiting Vic sees Lucas and the Moore family at the pick-up and drop off section of the terminal, he wheels Jen into the wheelchair accessible vehicle and spends a few minutes strapping the chair in. When he comes out of the car he stands and looks towards the taxi rank.

Lucas is surprised as he met Vic’s gaze and smiles at her. Being aware of his surroundings he points to himself and with both hands makes a heart gesture and then points to her. Vic acts coyly and mouths Dammit then points to her, makes a heart with her hands and then points to Lucas and holds up two fingers on her right hand. Lucas gets all shy then notices Travis looking on who is all smiles and shakes his head.

“You two are so sickly in love, it’s contagious.” Travis comments.

“Missing your own personal sculpture?” Vic asks playfully.

“I am, god your love has infected me,” Travis answers in disbelief.

“Cab van has arrived,” Maya yells as she opens the door and climbs in.

Travis, Vic, Andy, Ryan and Jack all cram into the van. The drive home to their apartments and houses is a quiet one. Andy has fallen asleep on Ryan’s shoulder. Maya and Jack ignore one another as Vic and Travis talk in hushed tones about his date with Dylan tonight.

Vic was the last to be dropped off to her one-bedroom apartment and it was already six o’clock. She decides to take a short nap before getting ready to see her new beau.

Vic gets a fright as someone is banging on her apartment door loudly. She notices the time and is shocked that it is a quarter past ten. She quickly gets up and looks through her peephole to see a worried Lucas. She opens her door and the look of relief on Lucas's face makes her enclose her arms around him.

“Sorry Hubby I did not mean to make you worried. I fell into a deep sleep. I must have been more exhausted than I thought.”

“I called, I texted, and you did not answer. I had to come to check on you.” Lucas kisses her forehead.

“Well since you’re now here you can stay here tonight.”

“Good because I bought my toothbrush just in case.” He informs her and takes his toothbrush from his jacket pocket.

“Captain you are too presumptuous.”

“You can’t talk Hughes.”

“Come in Hubby, before I change my mind.” 

Lucas walks into the hall of her apartment. “Where’s your bedroom?” he asks with a smirk.

“Not so fast mister, I haven’t eaten since after we had sex the second time today and I am starving.”

“Yes, I can hear the rumble of your stomach. You need food stat, I can order some Thai to be delivered?”

“Yes, please. I’ll quickly wash my face and change while you do that.”

Lucas orders their food and it arrives in twenty minutes. After they ate, they cuddled up on her couch.

“The best thing about this week was cruising into love with you,” Lucas tells her looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

“What does cruising mean Captain?” Vic chuckles looking up into his blue eyes.

“Oh, are we playing that game again? What will happen if I get it wrong?” Lucas raises his brows waiting for a response.

“You will just have to drink me up and if I get it wrong you can have a blow job.”

“A real one and not the alcoholic kind?”

“Playing dumb are we, Captain. Perhaps I better show you now instead.”

“Falling in love with you has turned my brain to mush, so yes you better show me,” Lucas confesses acting stupid.

“Navigate the darkness to find me.” Vic teases and runs turning all the lights off on her way to her bedroom.

“Vic you are my beacon your love lights the way,” Lucas calls out after her and finds her naked underneath the sheets.

______________________________________

Four Months Later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the story will continue after Christmas. I would love to know your thoughts on this story and what you would like to see in the next instalment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> The next chapter is from Lucas's POV


End file.
